Pure Love
by Solilyzz
Summary: Historia dedicada a la hermosa pareja de HitsuHina, tiene su desarrollo muchos años despues de la traición de Aizen, se presentaran nuevos desafios y sobre todo muchas pruebas en su relación...
1. Cap 1: Remembranzas

**PURE LOVE**

**Capítulo 1: Remembranzas.**

Un silencio cautivador dominaba la noche, solo se escuchaba el ligero murmurar de las hojas al ser acariciadas por el viento y el fluir del agua de un pequeño estanque.

Todo se mantenía tranquilo, se respiraba en el ambiente un estado de paz y serenidad, bueno al menos eso era lo que alcanzaba a percibir la vice-capitana de la 10ª División desde una de las ventanas del cuartel, por que para su desgracia esta vez no tenía escapatoria y tendría que permanecer encerrada bajo cuatro paredes.

Deambulando por la habitación, sin resignarse aún al duro trabajo que le esperaba sobre el escritorio, meditaba sobre como vino a verse envuelta en esta situación.

_Flash Back_

Una figura se movía con gran velocidad entre pasillos y cuartos, revisando cuidadosamente cada uno de estos en busca de aquello que exhaustivamente huía de su presencia.

Habiendo recorrido casi por completo todo el lugar, se detuvo en cierto punto al sentir cierta energía familiar, no había duda, este _reiatsu_ le pertenecía, y con mayor rapidez se dirigió hasta a el.

- Con que aquí estabas…– dijo en forma grave e imponente, causando nerviosismo por parte de su acechada.

- Ta-Taichou!... – balbuceó mientras intentaba salir de su escondite – No tenia idea de que me estaba buscando... – rió apenada.

- Mira que tan bajo has caído Matsumoto… - se cruzó de brazos – tener que ocultarte incluso tras una celda, debería dejarte allí como reprimenda…

- No¡no diga eso! – una gota resbaló de su frente – tan solo era una pequeña bromita…

- No puedo creer hasta que grado te ha llevado tu holgazanería… - reprochó en tanto le permitía salir finalmente de su prisión – Todo por eso, tendrás el doble, no mejor el triple de trabajo!...

- ¿Queeee? – gritó alarmada – ¡No sea tan cruel Hitsugaya Taichou!...

- Te lo mereces… - sentenció firmemente, poniéndose en marcha para escoltarla directamente hasta su oficina.

- Por favor!... – suplicaba entre lloriqueos – le prometo que ya no volveré a faltar a mis obligaciones, seré responsable... ¡Lo juró!

- La última vez que volví a escuchar eso, ya no solo encontré papeles debajo del sofá, si no incluso detrás de la macetas…

- Bueno es que… yo… solo… usted sabe… - se rascó la cabeza al haber agotado sus excusas.

- Suficiente, ya no quiero escuchar más…

Una vez dieron un paso dentro de la oficina, no perdió más tiempo y señaló un montón de pilas de papeles sobre su escritorio.

- Las necesito para mañana, y no quiero pretextos – dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a retirarse.

- Espere Taichou... ¿Qué no piensa ayudarme?

- Esta vez no…

- ¿Pero por que?... – alargó su cara, mostrando así su inconformidad.

- Tengo otros asuntos que atender… - inquirió en un tono distintito y sin emoción.

- ¿Cómo pretende que termine todo esto yo sola?...

- Eso debiste haber pensando antes de dejar que se acumulara, - comentó sin aflicción alguna – Debo irme…

Tras haberse cerrado la puerta, la desolada mujer se dejo caer duramente en el sillón.

_End Flash Back_

Apoyada en sus codos, miraba con desagrado la enorme cantidad de papeleo enfrente de ella, simplemente no podía hacerse a la idea de tener que ir revisando hoja por hoja, sería cuento de nunca acabar, si tan solo hubiera una forma de hacerlos desaparecer, tal vez si…. Sacudió su cabeza varias veces para desechar esas ideas, ya no tenía opción, sería muy arriesgado volver a hacer lo mismo de antes, quien sabe que le esperaría esta vez si llegarán a descubrirla nuevamente.

No muy lejos, caminando a través de la espesura del bosque, el más joven capitán de las 13 divisiones trataba de despejar su mente de las labores diarias y sobre todo de los muchos disgustos que le a hecho pasar su teniente. Sin embargo, a pesar de que logrará apartar aquellos pensamientos secundarios de su cabeza, siempre quedaba uno que era el que cada noche no le permitía conciliar el sueño y por los días impedía su completa concentración.

- Hinamori… - su nombre escapó de sus labios en un débil susurro – me preguntó hasta cuando tendré que esperar, cuando regresaras…

Inconscientemente siguió sin rumbo fijo, internándose en los gruesos y altos árboles, hasta que se topo con un lago delante de él. Sin ánimos ya de continuar su caminata decidió descansar unos momentos, y acomodándose entre las ramas de un frondoso pino, observó la quietud a su alrededor.

Era luna llena, así que espectacular eran los destellos que su luz provocaba sobre la superficie del lago, casi se podían confundir con las brillantes estrellas que iluminaban el obscuro cielo. Una noche así sería más placentera pasarla en compañía, pero para el chico su única acompañante, sería su propia soledad.

- Te extraño… - suspiro – aún recuerdo perfectamente la última vez que te vi…

_10 años atrás…_

El invierno recién se manifestaba, pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a descender de un nublado cielo cubriendo con un delgado manto blanco todo a su paso y ligeras ventiscas arrasaban con los pocos pétalos que restaban de las flores.

En una sencilla morada de los principales distritos del Rukongai, una joven permanecía a unos pasos de la entrada, apreciando hasta el más mínimo detalle de aquella casa, deseando guardar en su memoria cada uno de ellos para así no tener que añorar volver algún día.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – una voz familiar la interrumpió.

- Hitsugaya Kun… - regresó a verlo sorprendida de encontrárselo.

- ¿Y quien más? – arqueo una ceja – Solo a ti se te ocurre desaparecer así de repente, y sin decir nada…

- Lo siento, - dijo cabizbaja – no era mi intención que te preocuparas por mi…

Hitsugaya noto lo apagada que lucía su mirada y se acercó a ella, tomo asiento sobre uno de los escalones y exhaló una bocanada de aire al entender que es lo que le ocurría.

- Aún tienes remordimientos... ¿no es así?

- Yo… - vaciló al responder, pero poco después asintió con su cabeza.

- Sigues comportándote como una tonta¿cuando vas a aprender! – la regaño amistosamente – No hay razón para que sigas sintiéndote así…

- Lo sé… - Hinamori se sentó a un lado de el – Pero, por más que me esfuerzo no logró superarlo, Shirou Chan yo…

- Capitán Hitsugaya, - le sonrió - ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

La chica respondió a su gesto de igual manera, y continúo…

- He tomado una decisión… - su semblante se volvió serio.

Hitsugaya imitó su estado y permaneció callado, a la expectativa de lo que diría.

- He decidido, que es mejor que me vaya por un tiempo…

- ¿Pero que estas diciendo? – se levantó exaltado - ¿A dónde?... ¿Para que?

- Quiero reflexionar acerca de muchas cosas, necesito definir mis sentimientos, encontrarme como persona... – respondió a punto de estallar en un llanto lleno de desesperación.

- No, no tienes que irte, - apretó sus puños – _"No quiero"…_

- Debes entenderme por favor, - lo tomó de las manos – es lo mejor, no puedo ya soportarlo, no consigo olvidar…

- Entonces, déjame ir contigo… - la jaló para luego encerrarla entre sus brazos – Vamonos, a donde tu quieras, pero no te apartes de mi… _"No otra vez"_

- Hitsugaya Kun, - recargada en su pecho podía sentir el palpitar acelerado de su corazón – No esta bien, no debes hacerlo…

- No me interesa, - dijo con seguridad – me importas más tu, que estés bien…

Hinamori lo apartó de su lado, y con la mano acarició suavemente su mejilla.

- Te lo pido, déjame ir… - le rogó sollozante – es algo que tengo que hacer yo sola, de lo contrario jamás podré volver a ser la misma...

Contemplo sus bellos ojos cafés, no queriendo dejar de hacerlo nunca, tenia miedo, miedo de perderla, estuvo cerca ya de hacerlo, pero se juro a si mismo que no permitiría que sucediera de nuevo, pero, que podía hacer si ahora era ella quien le pedía que la dejara ir, que acaso no podía comprender lo mucho que significaba para el, lo horrible que sería no tenerla cerca, su ausencia terminaría por extinguir su vida.

- Prométeme… - la volvió a abrazar, esta vez con más fuerza – Prométeme que regresaras, Momo…

- Shirou Chan – se acurrucó entre su cuerpo, el cual era ya más grande que el suyo – Lo prometo…

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno chicos este mi 2do fic,ya se habran dado cuenta que pareja tengo como protagonista, y para los que no la captaron, es un Hitsu/Hina, ya que ambos personajes me fascinaron por completo!

Este capítulo fué más que nada introductorio, poco a poco se pondrá mucho más interesante la historia, lo prometo!

Me esforzare por actualizar lo más pronto posible, debo recordarles que tengo otro fic muy próximo a terminar, (a los interesados se llama: "Una prueba de Amor", de la serie CCS), por lo tanto, ahora me he puesto el doble de trabajo, en verdad quería esperar a terminar el otro, pero simplemente no pude contener mis ganas ya por escribir este...

Apreciaria mucho que me hagan saber cualquier comentario que tengan, o sugerencia, ah mejor les digo que aqui hay libre expresión asi que no se limiten en decirme nada...

Bueno pues por ahora es todo, "Hasta la próxima"


	2. Cap 2: Dudas

**PURE LOVE**

**Capítulo 2: Dudas.**

Una soleada mañana atravesó las ventanas de una amplia habitación, haciendo llegar sus luminosos rayos hasta el rostro de un joven que placidamente descansaba sobre un cómodo futon, a pesar de que el calor comenzaba a enrojecer sus mejillas, simplemente no estaba dispuesto a abandonar su actual posición debido a que no quería integrarse a su diaria rutina, no, definitivamente no estaba de humor.

Sin embargo, a pesar de haber decidido permanecer recostado un poco más, se incorporó de un salto al haber sido sorprendido por unos fuertes e insistentes golpes que desesperadamente exigían poder entrar.

- ¿Quién es? – cuestionó molestó al haber sido interrumpido tan aparatosamente.

- ¡Necesito hablar con usted! – gritó una mujer tras la puerta, no dejando de tocar en esta.

- ¿Matsumoto? – avanzó hasta la entrada para permitirle finalmente el paso, algo incrédulo por su inesperada visita.

- Vaya, hasta que por fin me abre… - dejo caer sus manos a los costados.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – giró su cuerpo y se dirigió hacia uno de los sofás de la sala.

- ¡Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarle Taichou! – frunció el ceño – Es casi mediodía y no ha puesto ni un pie en su oficina, y por si fuera poco todavía ayer se atrevió a dejarme todo el trabajo.. ¿sabe lo mal que la pase?

- Me imagino que no has dormido nada, - la regresó a ver muy sin pena y con un tono burlón agregó – lo digo por las enormes ojeras que traes en la cara…

- ¿Queee? – sacó de entre sus mangas un espejo y rápidamente se revisó para confirmar si era cierto – Noooooooo… ¡Se ven horribles!

- Ya deja de quejarte, hoy te daré el día libre…

- ¿Lo dice en serio? – dibujó una sonrisa como si fuera una niña a punto de recibir un dulce.

- Sí, - desvió su mirada para evitar tal gesto – bueno, dalo por hecho si en realidad has terminado todo el papeleo…

- Ahhh… - jugueteo con sus dedos – No hay problema, esta todo en orden…

- Está bien, - dijo no muy convencido.

- Disculpe Taichou, – se acercó y tomó asiento el sofá de a lado - ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- ¿Y ahora que quieres? – se cruzo de brazos.

- Bueno es que últimamente, es decir, desde que… - se mordió levemente los labios al no creer apropiado abordarlo de tal forma – quiero saber si algo le ocurre, si se encuentra bien.

- Pues que no me estas viendo, – inquirió con ironía – No me pasa nada, estoy bien.

- No me refería a eso, - bajo la cabeza – lo que yo quiero decir, es que si usted está preocupado por algo, _o alguien…_ - esa ultima palabra la dijo ya entre murmuros.

- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? – hizo una mueca.

- Pues por ella, por Hinamori Chan…

Hitsugaya guardó silenció, mostrando su inquebrantable mascara de seriedad y madurez.

- Vamos, conmigo no tiene por que disimularlo, por más que trate de fingir que no le afecta su ausencia ante los demás, yo se muy bien que es todo lo contrario…

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas? - poco a poco sus facciones duras y frías comenzaron a ablandarse.

- Por supuesto, - alzó un dedo como muestra de seguridad – Llevo ya muchos años de conocerlo, y fácilmente puedo darme cuenta de lo que le sucede.

El chico fijo sus enormes ojos esmeraldas en una de las ventanas, contempló unas avecillas que revoloteaban de una rama en otra entonando alegres melodías, separo lentamente sus brazos y los recargó en su costado, dio un profundo suspiro y finalmente comento:

- Tenía un concepto erróneo de ti, pensé que tan solo eras una mujer floja, vanidosa y egoísta, además de problemática… – al decir tales palabras nada halagadoras su teniente lo miró con ojos asesinos.

- Taichou no tenía por que ser…

- Déjame terminar Matsumoto, - intervino con toda calma y justo a tiempo antes de que ella explotará en furia – Como iba diciendo, estaba equivocado contigo, no solo has demostrado ser una leal oficial, sino alguien en quien debería tener mucha más confianza por que has acertado de lleno…

- ¿Ehhh? – dejó pasar aquellos insultos al prestar mayor atención a lo último que dijo – Insinúa que…

- Así es, la razón por la cual me encuentro así es por Hinamori…

- ¿Quiero hablar al respecto? - la despampanante mujer mostró un lado que la mayoría desconocía, el de una persona serena y dispuesta a escuchar - a veces resulta reconfortante el poder compartir lo que uno siente con otra persona…

- Si tú dices, - arqueó una ceja – espero no me arrepienta de hacerlo…

El día transcurrió monótono y sin imprevistos, últimamente todo era así, nunca antes se había respirado tanta paz y armonía dentro de la Sociedad de Almas. Incluso en el mundo real los indicios de _Hollows_ eran cada vez menores, y nada que un _Shinigami_ de bajo rango no pudiera manejar.

A pesar de ello, las divisiones mantenían a sus escuadrones bajo arduos entrenamientos y practicas como prevención a cualquier tipo de ataque, hecho que no molestaba a nadie, ya que constantemente se quejaban de lo aburrido del ambiente, especialmente los de la 11ª división.

El mejor lugar para pasar las tardes era sin duda en los baños termales, aunque en la opinión de la vice-capitana de la división 10 toda hora era ideal, y estando allí precisamente meditaba su intento fallido por traer consigo a su testarudo capitán.

- No hay nada mejor que esto… - recargo espalda y brazos sobre una de las piedras - ¿Como puede alguien rechazar algo así?... al menos ya fue ganancia el que yo pudiera venir.

- ¿Matsumoto San? – una chica exclamó con asombro.

- Ehhh? – volteó y a duras penas reconoció a la figura que se acercaba entre las espesas nubes de vapor – Ah pero si eres tú Isane San... ¡Que gusto encontrarte aquí!...

- Gracias, lo mismo digo - se introdujo en las calidas aguas – en verdad que no esperaba verla aquí…

- Se que últimamente me he privado de estos placeres, pero créeme que no ha sido decisión propia… - se quejo con pucheros.

- ¿Lo dice por el Capitán Hitsugaya? - dijo risueña.

- Ya tendrás idea de lo duro y estricto que es, al menos tu tienes por superior a alguien amable, comprensivo y que entiende perfectamente tus necesidades como mujer, por cierto.. ¿Vienes sola?

- No, - respondió una voz suave y mediana.

- ¡Unohana Taichou!

- ¿Disculpa le he causado un susto? – inquirió tranquilamente.

- No, no se preocupe…

- Eso es un alivio, al menos me da gusto que piense así de mí, muchas gracias…

- Ja, ja, ja , no es nada – rió apenada – un momento, eso quiere decir… ¿estaba escuchando?

- No pude evitarlo, al parecer usted no se percató de mi presencia…

- Isane San... ¿tú ya te habías dado cuenta?

- Sí, - asintió, con una gota en su frente.

- Si me permite, no imaginé que Hitsugaya taichou fuera una persona tan…

- Olvidelo, no lo decía en serio - la interrumpió agitando el agua con sus manos.

- Y dígame... ¿Cómo se encuentra el?

- Bueno, el ha estado excelente, solo un poco atareado - alzó su mirada a la izquierda, como suele hacerlo cada vez que dice una mentira – _Me pregunto, que estará haciendo ahora…_

Tras haberse presentado finalmente en su oficina y dejar varias instrucciones a sus subordinados, el joven capitán se dispuso a dar una última ronda en todo el cuartel para asegurarse que todas sus órdenes eran seguidas al pie de la letra.

- Vaya, se siente una atmósfera totalmente diferente cuando Matsumoto no esta cerca, - murmuro mientras caminaba entre los pasillos – debería darle más días de estos, y así evitarme corajes.

Al pasar frente a un salón en donde se encontraban varios _Shinigamis_, la mayoría de nuevo ingreso, se detuvo unos instantes para que estos pudieran saludarlo con el debido respeto y posteriormente continuaran con su entrenamiento.

- Creo que no es necesario permanecer más tiempo encerrado aquí, - llamó a uno de sus oficiales y le informó cual sería su ubicación por si presentaba cualquier anomalía.

Ya en los tejados, se acomodo boca arriba para poder admirar el cielo, el cual comenzaba a obscurecerse mostrando una por una las estrellas del firmamento, sintió una gran nostalgia al recordar como acostumbraba hacer este tipo de cosas con ella, sin embargo prefirió no pensar en ello y mejor rescatar lo más útil y sensato de su previa conversación con su teniente.

_Flash Back _

- ¿Usted cual cree que haya sido la razón?

- Es más que obvio, - torció la boca – Hinamori no pudo quitarse esos sentimientos de culpabilidad, sigue creyendo que ella es la responsable por todo lo que ese bastardo de Aizen hizo…

- Eso es absurdo, nunca nadie pensó eso…

- Aún así, Hinamori siempre tuvo una voluntad muy débil, cualquier cosa le afectaba demasiado… – se percibió un tono amargo en su voz – fácilmente se deprimía…

- Pero, yo pensé que ella ya se había recuperado, de hecho se le veía muy alegre, - argumentaba muy confiada – hasta con usted se portaba de lo más linda…

- Todo era una farsa, simplemente fingía… - dijo cabizbajo – No quería que nos preocupáramos más por ella…

- Si lo que dice es cierto, entonces… - vaciló al no estar segura de decir lo siguiente – entonces hizo muy bien en irse...

- ¿Qué? – refutó - ¿Cómo que hizo bien?

- ¡Pues por todo lo que me ha dicho! - contesto en voz alta como queriendo hacerlo entrar en razón - Hinamori Chan necesita volverse más fuerte y recobrar el sentido de su vida, y eso el algo que solamente puede hacer ella sola, sin la ayuda de nada ni nadie, ni siquiera de usted.

- Pero que tal si…

- Eso es lo precisamente ella debe evitar, la compasión o sobreprotección… - reprochó poniendo en evidencia a el como principal causante – Entienda que tarde o temprano Hinamori Chan tiene que aprender valerse por sí misma y no depender de ninguna persona.

- Aizen es otra cosa, nadie conocía sus verdaderas intenciones.

- Tiene razón, pero a pesar de ello Hinamori Chan no puede permitirse el lujo de cometer el mismo error dos veces…

- Si lo veo desde esa perspectiva, apruebo lo que dices…

- Taichou.. ¿eso no es lo único que le preocupa verdad? – indagó queriendo saberlo todo de una vez.

- Mmmm… _Es más inteligente de lo que pensé – _se dijo a sí mismo – No puedo apartar de mi cabeza la duda de cuando regresará…

- ¿Qué acaso ella no se lo dijo?

- _Retiro lo dicho…_ - se volvió a decir para el – Matsumoto.. ¿Crees que si lo supiera estaría bajo esta angustia?

- Ay no se enoje, solo preguntaba…

- Pues que preguntas tan estúpidas, en fin, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y no he tenido noticia de ella.. ¿tu que piensas?

- Pues yo solo tengo dos opciones, una es que tal vez ella nunca regrese… - para tal comentario Hitsugaya solo contuvo las ganas de desenfundar su _Zanpaktou _– y la otra es que si tantas ganas tiene de verle.. ¿por que no la busca? – sugirió esperando calmar a la bestia que tenia en frente.

- Lo he pensado, solo que…

- ¿Que Taichou? - se quedo incrédula al verlo callar de repente.

- Nada, olvidalo… - se levantó del sofá y se encamino hasta la puerta – Me retiro a la oficina, después de todo hiciste el favor de levantarme…

- ¿Queee?.. ¿Cómo que se va?.. – gritó al borde de la histeria – Termine lo que estaba diciéndome…

- Deberías estar aprovechando de mejor manera tu día libre en vez de estar gastando saliva conmigo.. ¿no crees?

- Bueno, es cierto – reacciono ante su propuesta – tengo planeado ir a los baños termales.. ¿No quiere venir conmigo?

- Ni loco, no se me olvida lo último que me pasó por haberte acompañado – comentó antes de cerrar la puerta.

_End Flash Back _

- Hinamori, no sabes cuantos deseos tengo de ir buscarte pero, se que cumplirás tu promesa y volverás a mi…

**Notas de la autora:**

Je,je,je... actualize lo más pronto que pude, y la verdad estoy muy contenta por desde el primer capítulo de este fic ya ha recibido comentarios positivos, los cuales me han dado animos para continuar...

No se ustedes, pero no me agrada ver ya tantas historias donde Hinamori tiene el papel de martir, no quiero ofender otros autores, por que de hecho si son buenos sus fics, solo que me gustaria ver una Hinamori completamente distinta.

Disculpen si en este capítulo no hubo romance, (Ya vendra lo prometo...), solo que tengo que dar explicaciones y otros rollos del por que se fue, ustedes entienden...

Por favor haganme saber que es loque opinan y cualquier sugerencia que tengan, son bien recibidas!...

Esten pendientes, y sobre todo apoyando...

Por ahora agradecemos sus comentarios a los siguientes lectores:

**Jackilyn San:** Pues tienes toda la razon, si Hitsugaya ha cambiado mucho en lo que a fisico se refiere, prometo que en el siguiente capítulo dare una descripción detallada XD.

**Kati:** Gracias, y eso intento... (es duro no creas a veces se bloquea la mente y ni como hacerle).

**Angel Rossette:** Si deacuerdo contigo, adoro esta pareja y espero lograr mucha empatía con ellos en este fic.

**Naleeh:** De hecho que honor que me agregues a tu C2, la verdad admiro mucho tus trabajos de traducción, sobre todo me fascino la historia de "This Married Life", ya lei hasta el Cap. 13 de la autora oríginal (la cual de hecho no actualizado desde hace un buen rato pero esperemos lo haga), en fin , agradezco mucho tu comentario, y espero verte de nuevo por aqui.

**Nabiki.Chan.XD.:** Pues espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, y claro que es más lindo este niño, si de todos modos se me cae la baba al verlo con traje en el OVA 2, imaginatelo ya más grandecito... Uyuyuy!

**Esfera:** Mmmm... Todavía no he escrito en este capítulo un reencuentro, pero prometo que ya sera pronto, a nadie le gusta estar a la expectativa, pero aun asi que bueno que te gusto, gracias...

Bueno pues eso ha sido todo por esta vez, nos vemos.. ¡cuidense!


	3. Cap 3: Tu Regreso

**PURE LOVE**

**Capítulo 3: Tu Regreso.**

En la sala de entrenamiento de la división 10, un_ Shinigami_ practicaba exhaustivamente con su espada no importándole nada más en su entorno, había tenido un mal día y la única forma de poder liberar todo su negro humor era preferiblemente en los múltiples cortes y estocadas que daba al aire que contra el primer inocente que se le pusiera enfrente.

Absorto en sus pensamientos, ignoro por completo que había alguien más cerca de allí observándole con cautela durante un buen rato, hasta que un tercer visitante hizo denotar sus presencias con un enérgico saludo.

- Taichou!...

El joven genio se detuvo al instante al escuchar tan chillante voz que lo hizo perder la concentración.

- Ah disculpe, - rió apenada – creo que vine en mal momento….

- Bahh… - exhaló una bocanada de aire – Olvídalo, ya me he acostumbrado a tu impertinencia, -antes de continuar con su reclamo, percibió inmediatamente al otro sujeto – En fin.. ¿y tu que haces aquí?

- Como que.. ¿Qué? – refutó la ofendida teniente.

- No te hablaba a ti Matsumoto… - dijo con su habitual seriedad.

- ¿Entonces a quien? – giró varias veces su cabeza, sin encontrar a nadie.

- Pasa, y dime que es lo que se te ofrece – caminó hasta un extremo de la amplia habitación para colocar en su lugar la espada que había estado utilizando en sus ejercicios.

Aceptando aquella propuesta, una figura alta y esbelta atravesó la entrada principal.

- ¡Kira! - exclamo Matsumoto, mirándolo con extrañeza.

- Siento no haber anunciado mí llegada, pero no quería interrumpirlo Capitán Hitsugaya - comentó en tanto saludaba con una respetuosa reverencia.

- No hay problema, - correspondió con simpleza – ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita?

- Bueno, no fue a causa de ninguna orden de mi escuadrón, estoy aquí por… - respondía con cierta inseguridad – El Capitán Abarai me comentó sobre la reunión de hoy y…

- Eso es algo que no tiene por que ser discutido con un oficial de menor rango – intervino bruscamente sin dejarlo terminar.

- Pero, mi intención no es…

- Se cuales pueden ser tus razones de estar aquí, así que déjame decirte que no es necesario que me des ninguna explicación – se colocó su _Haori_ y ajustó la funda de su_ Zanpaktou_ – Vamos a mi oficina…

Ambos tenientes se mantuvieron callados y solo siguieron sus pasos.

Ya allí, y después de que Matsumoto preparara unas tazas de té, cosa que hacía muy rara a la vez, Hitsugaya tomo la palabra.

- ¿Que fue exactamente lo que te contó el Capitán de la 5ta División?

- Bueno Renji, perdón – carraspeó – es decir, Abarai Taichou dijo que esta reunión de capitanes no fue precisamente de rutina, - sorbió un trago a su bebida.

- Entonces.. ¿de que fue exactamente de lo que hablaron? – inquirió desorbitada Matsumoto, debido a que su capitán no había tenido la amabilidad de comentarle nada todavía.

- El tema central fue acerca de la posible destitución de Hinamori San, ya no solo como Sub-Capitana de su división, sino más bien como miembro del _Seireitei. _

- Insinúa que?...

- Que dejaría de ser una _Shinigami_ –concluyó de manera más explícitapara que entendiera.

- Eso no es posible.. ¿bajo que argumentos?

- Utilizan como principal cargo el hecho de su desaparición como una grave falta por abandono de funciones, además de que sospechan que pueda tener las mismas intenciones que una vez tuvo Aizen…

- ¡Eso es ridículo! – expresó con molestia la teniente – ¡Como pueden llegar a pensar algo así!

- La comprendo perfectamente Matsumoto San – la voltea a ver angustiado – Es por eso que…

- La mayoría apeló tal disposición, - Hitsugaya termino la frase.

- Pero, por lo visto aún no se ha logrado llegar a un acuerdo.. ¿verdad? – acertó la hábil mujer.

- Así es, - confirmo Kira agachando la mirada.

Un incomodo silencio envolvió el ambiente, la previa conversación se había prestado para unos momentos de reflexión. Hasta que precipitadamente, el más joven rompió con tal quietud.

- Solicitaré una audiencia con el Capitán de la 1ª División, o si me lo permiten hablaré con el ahora mismo…

- Taichou.. ¿esta seguro? – indagó Matsumoto – lo más probable es que puedan malinterpretar su acto como algo personal.

- Concuerdo con lo que dice, hay que actuar con más prudencia, primero debemos concertarlo con otros capitanes y así contar con su apoyo.

- Es cierto, además había dicho que la mayoría demostró concordar con usted.

- No podemos confiarnos, la propuesta aún sigue en pie, y sobre todo a consideración del mismo Yamamoto Genryuusai Taichou, es mejor no esperar… - se levantó del sofá y a punto de abrir la puerta completó – Kira, agradezco tu interés.

Momentos después, los dos Vice-Capitanes se retiraron hasta uno de los balcones del lugar, desde el cual se podía contemplar a la perfección el magnifico ocaso de ese día.

- Kira.. ¿tú como estas?

- No sé a que se refiere exactamente Matsumoto San.

- Claro que lo sabes, - le sonrió con picardía.

El rubio se sonrojo levemente y consiguió agregar – En serio, no se de que me habla.

- Es obvió que estas afligido por lo que esta sucediendo respecto a Hinamori Chan, y más aún sabiendo que no puedes ayudar tanto como tu quisieras…

- Yo… - su rostro reflejó la impotencia que sentía.

- No te lamentes, - le reprochó en buena manera – Eso no quiere decir que lo que hagas no cuente o mejor dicho que no sea importante, te aseguro que lo que hoy hiciste significó mucho para mi capitán…

- ¿Por que lo dice? – cuestionó algo confundido.

- Bueno, si no mal recuerdo lo que es Renji, Hinamori Chan y tú llegaron a ser muy buenos amigos durante los años que estudiaron juntos en la academia.. ¿no es así?

Kira asintió y continúo atento.

- Pues es obvió que entiende por lo que debes estar pasando, – explicó levantando un dedo, tal y como si fuera una _sensei _- el estuvo muy ligado a ella desde muy pequeño y al igual que tú la estima mucho.

- De eso no me queda duda, inclusive yo fui testigo de lo mucho que el se preocupa por ella…

- No es necesario recordar cosas desagradables y que ya quedaron en el pasado, - le guiño el ojo - ¿de acuerdo?

- Esta bien…

- Lo que quiero darte a entender, es que así como tu el esta dispuesto a dar la cara por Hinamori Chan, la defenderá ante cualquiera, siempre…

- El Capitán Histugaya en verdad que es una persona bastante leal y valiente, - expreso con admiración – supongo que a mi me falta mucho para llegar a ser alguien como el…

- No digas eso, tú eres tú y tienes tu valor por ello.

Ambos posaron sus codos sobre el barandal para dar un último vistazo a la espectacular puesta de sol que se mostraba ante sus ojos.

Llegada la noche, entraron nuevamente a la reconfortante oficina, que hoy como pocas veces lucía especialmente bien, ya que Matsumoto no había tenido la oportunidad crear su común desastre.

- Por cierto Kira… - le dirigió una mirada penetrante - dime.. ¿hasta cuando piensas evitar la prueba para Capitán?

El acosado chico comenzó a sudar frío - ¿Por qué lo dice?

- Aún no me cabe en la cabeza porque la has rechazado tanto – se acomodó en su sillón favorito – Bien podrías estar en la misma situación de Abarai o Hisagi…

- Lo sé, es solo que… -

- ¿Sí? – lo intimido aún más.

- Creo que yo… - desvió la vista, evitando así la presión que le ejercía.

Al comprender que por ahora mantendría reservada su respuesta, la mujer no insistió más - Al menos déjame decirte algo…

- Ehhh?

- No pierdes nada con intentarlo, - dijo con gentileza e intentado inspirarle confianza – Yo se que tu tienes mucho potencial, y se que si te lo propones podrás superar eso y mucho más…

- Matsumoto San… – Kira la miró con asombró y agradecimiento.

- Además tu me caes mucho mejor que aquellos dos, - una gota resbalo de la frente del chico – Tu si sabes pasarla bien.. ¡y especialmente cuando estas conmigo!

Al teniente se le subieron los colores encima por tan abierta declaración, pues para el resultaba penoso recordar sus muchos encuentros, ya no solo por el hecho de cómo es que terminaban, sino más bien por que empezaban a volverse frecuentes.

- Créeme que si yo fuera capitana, ya te habría propuesto o aprobado para ocupar ese puesto en tu división, todo por eso…

La quijada del chico estuvo a punto de tocar el suelo, al ver como hizo aparecer frente a sus ojos una botella de _Sake_ casi como por arte magia.

- Matsumoto San.. ¿En que momento?.. ¿Cómo?

- Créeme no querrás saberlo – soltó una risilla y comenzó servir dos copas – Vamos, bebamos juntos… ¡Salud!

Más tarde y 15 botellas después, unos ronquidos comenzaron a resonar en todo el cuarto.

- Debo abstenerme y ya no ser tan débil - murmuró el alcoholizado chico mientras se escabullía a gatas hasta la salida – De lo contrario esta mujer va acabar conmigo…

Pasada la media noche, una fuerte lluvia se desato inesperadamente acompañada por constantes y ensordecedores relámpagos que iluminaban vivísimamente el cielo, y vientos helados soplaban con tenacidad doblando las ramas de los árboles y golpeando los cristales de los ventanales.

Ante tal escándalo, fue imposible seguir dormida, y tras echar un vistazo afuera fue fácil adivinar qué, o mejor dicho quien, podría estar ocasionando ese cambio tan brusco en el clima.

-¿Que habrá ocurrido? - pensó temiéndose lo peor - _Taichou me preguntó si estará bien…_

Caminado con gran pesadez y resignación, recibía la descarga de su propia tormenta esperando esta pudiera conseguirle alivio alguno, o cuando menos el olvido. Sin embargo mucho tiempo llevaba ya intentandolo sin ningún resultado, así que cambió el rumbo de sus pasos, y en tanto se dirigía a su destino lentamente su impetuosa llovizna se fue disipando.

Recorrió los pasillos que conducían hacia su dormitorio sin prestar mucha atención a cierto detalle que vino a notar justo al llegar a la puerta, al observar con detenimiento el suelo en donde piso, descubrió un rastro de humedad que fácil fue deducir había sido causado no hace mucho por alguien más. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces de un golpe azotó la puerta en busca de aquél intruso.

- ¿Quién demonios eres?.. ¿Y que haces aquí?

El débil reflejo de la luna no hacía posible conocer su identidad.

- ¡Te hice una pregunta! - reclamó impaciente, y sujetando el mango de su espada.

Gotas resbalaban de aquel empapado cuerpo, el cual se mantenía inmóvil y de pie.

- Así que no piensas responder... – desenfundó a _Hyorinmaru_ – ¡Pagarás muy cara tu intromisión!

Al acercarse unos pasos, dejó caer súbitamente el arma por la fuerte impresión que recibió.

- ¿Co-Como es que tú...?

- Shirou Chan – una voz dulce lo llamó con recelo.

- ¡En verdad eres tú! – parpadeó al creer que sus ojos lo engañaban.

La distancia se redujo entre los ambos, cuando arrebatadamente uno corrió hacía el otro.

- Te esperé, por mucho tiempo lo hice, - la abrazó con fuerza – pensé que tal vez no volverías…

- Te extrañe tanto…

- No vuelvas a separarte de mí.. ¡Jamás!

Luchando por contener sus lagrimas, la chica alzo su mirada - No lo haré, yo quiero estar contigo, te - - -

- ¿Hinamori?... ¡Hinamori!...

**Notas de la autora:**

En primera unas sinceras disculpas por que me tardado un poquitín en actualizar este capítulo, del cual ya se habrán dado cuenta de que trataría con el simple título, pero para variar los he dejado con la duda, Buawjajajajaja!

Para los que no sepan yo aún sigo en clases, y a penas dentro de una semana tendré al fin mis merecidas vaciones, (oh cuanto las ansío!). Por lo tanto informo que lo más probable es que no vaya actualizar hasta que regrese, lo cual sería aproximadamente un mes.

Trataréde dejarlo hasta el 4, pero bueno todo depende, además estoy en fechas de examenes, lo cual les aseguro se vuelven la principal causa de mi falta de inspiración y aumento de desesperación.

Por favor no duden en hacerme saber que les parece mi historia, lo que piensen para mi es importante, así que tomense un tiempecito y dejenme un review.

Agradezco de corazón a las siguientes personas por sus comentarios...

**Naleeh:** Oh que gustazo volverte a ver por aqui, en verdad que aprecio tu opinión (tu sincera y larga opinión, je,je,je+), ya sabes como me gusta bromear... Por cierto, que padre que concordemos en varias ideas, y mejor aún que te esfuerzes por continuar tus historias, (debe ser dificil, especialmente si se tiene tantas...). Se que fué algo extraño que por primera vez Hitsugaya haya tenido una conversación seria y honesta con su teniente, pero la considéré apropiada ya que en mi opinion Matsumoto vendría siendo una de las pocas peronas en quien Hitsugaya verdaderamente confía. Por otra parte, y como había mencionado, ya basta de Hinamori's indefensas y débiles, no es que no me agrada que una mujer de repente tenga que adoptar el rol de dama en peligro, pero que abusar de ello se vuelve tedioso, por lo tanto no quiero caer en esa tendencia. Espero sigas apoyándome...

**Jackilyn San: **Ah disculpa por que te quede a deber la descripción del lindo Hitsugaya, pero creeme que me fué imposible anexarla dentro de este capítulo (osea, no encontre la ocasión), pero no te fallaré y cumpliré, lo prometo, aunque sabes me da algo de pena hacerlo,como que le doy cuerda a mi imaginación, y pues tu me entiendes ¿no?... en fín espero siga siendo de tu agrado mi historia, luego nos leemos.

Por ahora eso a sido todo, espero volver pronto, cuídense y disfruten sus vacaciones (los que puedan...), hasta la próxima!


	4. Cap 4: Amanecer

**PURE LOVE**

**Capítulo 4: Amanecer.**

En una cama sencilla y cubierta bajo sabanas blancas, el cuerpo de una pequeña mujer se mantenía en reposo bajo el cuidado de su fiel protector, quien cruzado de brazos y apoyado contra la pared mostraba un gesto inmutable de absoluta concentración y ausente de cualquier signo de fatiga.

Pasaba ya de la media noche, y el único sonido que se podía percibir en ese frió y sombrío cuarto de hospital era la débil respiración de una chica, la cual tan solo unos días antes había estado a punto de extinguirse por completo…

_Flash Back _

Un grupo de jóvenes _Shigamis _pertenecientes al 4to escuadrón del Gotei 13, corrían de un lado a otro acarreando todos los utensilios y medicamentos solicitados urgentemente por parte de su superiora, a quien por primera vez durante todo el tiempo que llevaban de servicio, notaban levemente alterada de su habitual estado de calma y serenidad, pues la situación no daba para menos, el alma de una joven se encontraba al borde de la vida y la muerte, y cualquier descuido significaría el final.

Después de varias horas de espera, un acelerado corazón al fin encontró descanso cuando súbitamente las puertas de la sala de operaciones se abrieron de par en par.

- Unohana Taichou... ¿Dígame como se encuentra ella? – el angustiado Capitán de la división10 la abordo en el instante en que puso un pie fuera.

- Disculpe la demora, pero se presentaron muchas complicaciones durante la operación…

- ¿Hinamori esta bien? – nuevamente actuó con arrebato.

- No hay que preocuparse, por ahora hemos logrado estabilizarla, en estos momentos la están trasladando a la sala de recuperación, donde la mantendremos bajo observación.

- ¿Puedo verla ahora mismo?

- No es prudente, - negó con la cabeza – lo mejor es aguardar hasta que se encuentre fuera de peligro.

Hitsugaya frunció el seño, comprendía perfectamente la situación y las razones de la Capitana Unohana para no permitirle verla, sin embargo una vez más volvía a sentir esa impotencia de no haber podido ayudar y mucho menos cuidar de su querida Hinamori.

- Si me permite, - intervino sacándolo así de sus pensamientos - me gustaría conversar con usted, eso si se encuentra dispuesto…

- Por supuesto – asintió sin dudarlo.

- Entonces, acompáñeme a mi oficina por favor…

Sin prolongar más la incertidumbre del joven Capitán, la sensata mujer dio lugar a las palabras una vez allí…

- Este acontecimiento se asemeja al de muchos años atrás…

El peliblanco desvió su mirada al entender inmediatamente a cual se refería, era de su total desagrado rememorarlo.

- En cambio, las circunstancias son las que los diferencian, - bajo la vista, al sentirse apenada por tener que hablar de ello estando el presente – la causa anterior que habría puesto la vida en riesgo de la Vice-Capitana de la 5ta división sería ocasionada por un vil traidor no solo de su confianza sino de toda la sociedad de almas.

- Perdone mi interrupción pero... ¿Por qué es relevante hacer mención de ese hecho pasado?

- Porque de alguna forma quiero hacer más sencilla la noticia que tendré que dar a continuación…

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

- Por favor, le suplico me permita explicarle…

Toushirou dio un profundo respiro para intentar calmar su inquietud, y mantenerse bajo control a pesar de lo que escuchara.

- Como decía, esta vez no tenemos en conocimiento que fue lo que causó las lesiones de Hinamori San, o mejor dicho nunca antes lo habíamos enfrentado.

- Entonces.. ¿Cómo pudo ser posible que haya podido salvarla?

- Tal y como hice en aquella ocasión, tuve que hacer uso de mi Bankai – poso sus manos en el escritorio y las junto en un solo puño – Como es bien sabido, mi Bankai tiene la habilidad de curar todos tipo de heridas…

- Pero.. ¿No había dicho que tenía total desconocimiento de estas?

- Sucede que Hinamori San sufría una violenta e incesante hemorragia en todo su cuerpo, y así mismo no presentaba ningún rastro de cortes o aberturas provocadas por cualquier tipo de arma ya fuera de este mundo o no, incluso se descartó la posibilidad de que algún tipo de "Kidoh" de muy alto nivel estuviera haciendo efecto en ella.

- Si lo que dice es cierto, aún bajo esas condiciones su Bankai pudo…

- Eh allí el punto, - hizo una pausa y bajo sus parpados para después revelar - mi Bankai tiene un poder secreto que consiste en revivir a las almas que atraviesan su segunda muerte, y la inevitable…

- Creía que eso era algo imposible.

- Y lo es, no muchos saben de ello debido a que podrían querer aprovecharse y utilizar este poder como una ventaja en batalla y no verlo como es…"una nueva oportunidad". Sin embargo, solo puede funcionar si aún existe una pequeña, incluso una minúscula señal de vida en el cuerpo, de lo contrario sería inútil.

- Eso significa…

- Sí, habiendo agotado cualquier método y recursos por salvarla, opté por utilizar nuevamente esa técnica antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…

Por unos segundos Hitsugaya se mantuvo callado, en tanto asimilaba todo lo dicho en esa habitación.

- Sin embargo, existe un límite en el uso de esa habilidad.

- ¿Y cuál es?..

- Como Hinamori San ha sido expuesta dos veces a ella, una tercera ya no funcionaría, además de que…

- Descuide, eso no ocurrirá… - se levantó del sofá repentinamente.

- Histugaya Taichou, mi intención no era… - su reacción la afligió por completo.

- No se preocupe, no estoy molesto – su voz era firme y llena de respeto – de hecho agradezco que haya sido honesta conmigo.

- Algo más, - alcanzó a decir antes de dejarlo partir – es recomendable que le comenté nuestra conversación a la paciente en sí, considero que es lo más apropiado pero, dejo eso a consideración de usted.

- De acuerdo, - dio media vuelta - seguiré su consejo ya que, si no fuera por usted Hinamori no estaría viva, y le puedo asegurar que…

La mujer lo miro con expectación.

- No habrá ninguna tercera vez… - finalizó cerrando la puerta tras de el.

_End Flash Back _

Era extraño, pero una sensación de alivio lo invadía con tan solo estar cerca de ella y más aún teniendo la certeza de que estaba a salvo.

Se dirigió hasta la ventana y con dos simples movimientos logró sujetar las cortinas que hasta hacía unos momentos creaban en la habitación una absoluta obscuridad. En cualquier otra noche la consideraría acogedora, pues nada más pedía para hacer más deleitable su soledad, pero al regresar la mirada y ver su cara cubierta bajo una tenue luz de luna lo hacia contradecir esa antigua afición.

No mucho perduro el momento en que contempló con gran cariño cada facción en su rostro, pues en el instante en que vio un ligero movimiento en ellas, a prisa fue a su lado.

- D-Donde… ¿Dónde estoy? – parpadeo varias veces para aclarar su nublada vista.

- Hinamori... ¡Has despertado al fin! - exclamó no muy alto esperando no causarle ninguna fuerte impresión.

- Hitsugaya Kun, - inmediato reconoció esa voz – Eres tu…

- Así es, estoy junto a ti – tomo su mano con delicadeza.

- Me alegro mucho,- la chica le sonrió con ternura – de que la primera persona que vea al despertar, seas tú…

- Igual yo pienso lo mismo – correspondió el gesto.

Un ligero silencio envolvió el ambiente, y no precisamente por la falta de palabras, sino más bien por no saber como expresar una infinidad de sentimientos encontrados.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo? – cuestiono un poco desorbitada todavía.

- Casi tres días…

- ¿Tanto? – inquirió con asombro – ¡Es que acaso!…

- Shhhhh… - silenció sus labios colocando su dedo en ellos – Cálmate, no te exaltes, vas a levantar a media sociedad de almas si gritas así…

- Lo siento, - exhaló una bocanada de aire – es solo que, no imaginé que fuera tanto lo que dormí.

- Es normal, - tomo asiento a la orilla de la cama – Debido a las condiciones en que llegaste, no era para menos…

- Supongo que tienes razón, - bajo la mirada y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos.

- Hinamori… - colocó sus manos sobre las suyas para aplacar sus nervios - ¿Qué te ocurrió?.. ¿Por qué llegaste tan herida?.. por favor dímelo..

- Y-Yo – balbuceó.

- ¿Quién te hizo eso?.. - sin querer apretó su muñeca debido a la desesperación - ¿Quién?.. ¿Quién?

- Por favor no, no... - en un rápido movimiento llevo sus temblorosas manos a la cabeza - Yo no lo sé, no puedo recordar…

El intrigado chico la observó con preocupación, arrepintiéndose de inmediato por sus precipitadas indagaciones y su falta de tacto.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención que te alteraras… - con un roce de sus dedos acarició su mejilla – En verdad lo siento…

Diminutas gotas cristalinas se precipitaron de aquel delicado rostro, el cuál sollozante y cabizbajo repetía… "Perdón".

- No tienes porque disculparte, la culpa ha sido mía - la abrazó diciendo para sí mismo– "¿Por qué sólo la hago llorar?, soy un estúpido…"

- Shirou Chan, yo te hice esperar mucho tiempo – se lamentó con una voz sofocada a causa del llanto – en verdad dudé que quisieras volver a verme…

- Nunca vas a cambiar, - sujetó su mentón y lo alzó para que fijará su vista en la suya - ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

- Pero, yo…

- "Cumpliste tu promesa" y lo importante es que estas aquí.

- "Gracias"… - sus ojos le manifestaron con sinceridad y buscando el consuelo que hacía mucho tiempo no tenia, se dejo envolver entre sus brazos.

- Tranquila, ya no llores..

Poco a poco el cansancio se fue apoderando de ella, y en la calidez de su pecho reanudó sus sueños.

Una diferente tonalidad de luz atravesó por la ventana, la cual ilumino de lleno aquel cuarto que hospedaba aquellos dos individuos.

Uno de ellos observó con atención los resplandecientes matices de colores que el cielo iba adquiriendo, como si estos a su vez le fueran transmitiendo la alegría del comienzo de un nuevo día, y así era, porque a partir de hoy con este amanecer su vida volvía a tener aquel significado que había dado por perdido pero jamás olvidado.

- Estaré aquí, - acomodó su cabeza en su regazo y jaló la sabana para arroparla – estaré siempre a tu lado…

Y recargando su cuerpo en la cabecera de la cama, descansó como hacía mucho tiempo no había hecho.

**Notas de la autora:**

En primera, disculpen la larga espera, en verdad que no fué mi intención pero como ustedes comprenderan la universidad absorbe bastante nuestras vidas, así es que si por mi fuera escribiría todos los días.

En fín, pues espero les haya gustado este capítulo, se darán cuenta que con la llegada de Hinamori no resuelve todo, al contrario es cuando empieza a complicarse...

Sigan al pendiente y ya saben que estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia u opinión.

Por ahora agradezcamos a mis fieles (y sobre todo pacientes...) lectores:

**Jackilyn San:** De antemano agradezco tu incondicional apoyo, yo también soy una gran fan de tus historias, pero para mi es una alegría tenerte presente en la mia, pues creo además que todavía te sigo dejando con la intriga y con la espera de tan ansiada descripción de Hitsugaya (la cual creeme tengo muy presente en mi cabeza, nada más falta compartirla, je,je,je+), bueno hasta el próximo capítulo.

**Kati:** Bueno pues no actualize tan pronto como pensé que lo haría, solo espero no haberte desesperado. Gracias por tu comentario!

**Angel Rosette:** Que linda, sinceramente muchas gracias, espero muy ansiosa tu siguiente comentario. Sigue apoyándome y sobre todo... ¡Arriba el Hitsu/Hina!

**Miss Kudo:** Ah no te preocupes, la pereza nos hace su presa muchas veces, por que hasta yo... (si me declaro culpable), no he dejado reviews por lo mismo, pero no crean que por eso las historias no me gustan, pero ahora comprendo lo importante que son, porfa no dejes de hacerlo...

**Noci-Chan:** Esta parejita es lo máximo, y a veces me frusto por que casi no la toman en cuenta en el manga pero bueno, (arrrghh como me gustaría ser yo la autora, supongo que se quedara como un sueño Güajiro ya nada más...), bueno tal y como le dije a Jackilyn San, les sigo debiendo la descripción...

**Tsanayi-Sama:** Oh my god I'm so glad you review my fic, it´s such an honor, anyways I hope you'll keep trying hard to understand it, Thanks!

Por último, solo me gustaría hacer un llamado...

**Naleeh **eres la mejor, me encantan tu fics, nunca dejes de escribir, a ver si puedes seguir dando tu visto bueno al mio.

Bueno como siempre despidamonos con mi frase habitual, "Hasta la próxima".


	5. Cap 5: Añorando El Pasado

**PURE LOVE**

**Capítulo 5: Añorando El Pasado.**

- ¡Shirou Chan!

- Te dije que ya no me llamarás así… – un pequeño respondió con disgusto.

- No te molestes, - una niña con coletas le sonrió con dulzura, y acarició sus cabellos – Además creo que ese nombre te sienta muy bien.

- Arrgghh… deja de decir tonterías – apartó su mano – sabes que no me gusta.

- Te ves tan lindo cuando te enojas – dijo en tanto trataba de apaciguar sus risas con las manos para no provocarle una mayor molestia aún.

El niño arqueó una ceja, torció su boca y se cruzo de brazos intentando mostrar indiferencia, pues al parecer ella disfrutaba verlo así.

- Mejor hay que darnos prisa – tomo su mano – No quiero que lleguemos tarde…

- ¡¡Pero ni siquiera me has dicho a donde rayos quieres ir!! – reprochó mientras luchaba por zafar su muñeca del fuerte apretón de su amiga.

Tras adentrarse en el bosque y dar un corto recorrido, que para el irritado niño se hizo eterno, se detuvieron finalmente en cierto punto que al parecer no era el deseado.

- Que raro… - la confusa niña volteó para todas direcciones.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó temiendo lo peor.

- Es que, - balbuceó insegura – creo…

- ¿¿Estamos perdidos verdad?? – reclamó molesto, pues presentía que algo así iba a ocurrir.

- No, no es eso – alarmada agitaba las manos – Bueno, talvez un poco…

- Hinamori…

- Lo siento, yo no quería…

El peliblanco dio un largo suspiro e inquirió – Ya mejor dime, a donde querías ir...

-Pero si te lo digo se arruinará la sorpresa – dijo con desilusión.

- ¡De todos modos ya se arruinó! – su insensibilidad casi provocó que su acompañante rompiera en llanto, pero justo a tiempo de dio cuenta y pudo remediar su error – Lo que quiero decir, lo importante es que lleguemos¿no es así?

- Tienes razón – dibujo una tierna sonrisa en su cara.

- _Parece feliz…_ - murmuro para sí – _un momento.. ¿Por qué diablos habría de interesarme que lo sea? _

- ¿Shirou Chan? – lo notó fuera de sí, como si hablara el solo.

- ¿¿Ehh??, digo ¿¿Qué??

- ¿Te sientes bien? – posó su mano en la frente de el.

- Déjame no tengo nada – movió su cabeza para quitársela de encima – ¿a ver me vas a decir o no?

- Ahh sí, - un brilló en sus ojos expresaron la emoción que sentía - adonde quiero ir es…

Movimientos bruscos en todo su cuerpo, hicieron que aquella escena en su mente se dispara.

- Taichou!!, Taichou!! – continuaba meneándole su silla.

Viendo frustrado su intento de poder continuar aquél sueño tan agradable empezó abrir sus ojos con dificultad.

- ¡Vaya al fin despierta! – exclamó con indignación - ¿Qué no se supone que debería estar trabajando?

- Igualmente digo lo mismo…

- Si, pero al menos yo no me quedo dormida – comentó burlonamente, pero al no obtener un regaño por eso comenzó a sospechar – ¿Taichou que le sucede?

- Sólo estoy un poco agotado, no he podido descansar apropiadamente.

- ¿Pues que ha estado haciendo? – cuestionó con mucha curiosidad.

- Nada importante, - desvió su mirada.

- ¿Y acaso eso "nada importante" no será Hinamori Chan?

- ¿¿Pero que dices?? – dejó caer ambas manos sobre el escritorio - ¿Cómo crees que podría yo estar…?

- Conmigo no tiene porque ocultarlo.. ¿además no se supone que debería tener confianza en sus subordinados?

- Se supone… - dijo no muy convencido – a veces me arrepiento de hacerlo.

- A ver ya cuénteme… - se sentó frente a el, dispuesta a prestarle toda su atención.

- No tiene que ver con nada de lo que te imaginas, - recargó su mentón sobre uno de sus brazos – He estado cuidando de Hinamori desde que la dieron de alta.

- Ah ya veo¿entonces sigue delicada?

- No exactamente, lo que pasa es que la Capitana Unohana creyó conveniente dar de alta a Hinamori solo si la mantenían bajo observación unos días.

- ¿Pues que es lo que tiene?

- Eso es lo que nunca averiguaron, por lo tanto para cerciorarse de que se encontrará bien y no recayera decidieron que era mejor que alguien estuviera al pendiente de ella el mayor tiempo posible.

- Y por supuesto que fue usted quien se ofreció – sonrió picaramente.

- ¡Te digo que no lo malentiendas!

- No como creé, de hecho comprendo lo eminente de su labor – seguía mofándose.

- De verdad que no entiendes…

- Esta bien ya me cayo – alzó su mano en signo de promesa.

- El punto es, que para facilitarme el trabajo Hinamori accedió quedarse en mi casa.

- ¿Pero a que viene su falta de su sueño?, no me diga que – lo miró asombrada – también por las noches cuida de ella.

El chico asintió.

- Taichou!! – conmovida dejó salir unas lagrimas – Y yo que pensé que tenía usted un corazón de piedra, pero ya veo que me equivoque, mire que preocuparse así por alguien…

Una gota resbaló de su cabeza – Yo y mi gran bocota…

Después de un extenuante día, como siempre gracias a la presencia de su teniente, lo único que quería era llegar pronto a su casa. Como de costumbre no llamó a la puerta al entrar, sin embargo le resultó extraño no recibir una frase de bienvenida por parte de su otra habitante, así que examinando cada rincón de inmediato se percató que no había nadie.

- A donde diablos se habrá metido, sólo a ella se le ocurre salir en las condiciones en la que se encuentra.

Antes de partir en su búsqueda, descubrió una nota pegada en la puerta, la cual nunca habría visto de no ser porque la tenía de frente.

_Hitsugaya Kun: _

_Por favor no te molestes, he ido a dar un pequeño paseo _

_ya que me encontraba aburrida. _

_Así que no pienses que algo malo me ha ocurrido, _

_todo lo contrario me dieron muchas ganas de ir nuevamente aquel lugar _

_en el que tu y yo solíamos jugar cuando éramos niños, _

_¿lo recuerdas?, espero que sí, tu sabes lo mucho que a mi me _

_encantaba estar allí, especialmente contigo, _

_si no has olvidado donde está, _

_no tendrás problemas para encontrarme. _

_Te estaré esperando…_

- No has cambiado nada Hinamori – sonrió aliviado – sigues siendo tan imprudente…

Contemplando la hermosura de unas aguas cristalinas y apacibles como ninguna, una chica aguardaba ansiosa la llegada de esa persona especial.

- No deberías estar aquí sola…

- Hitsugaya Kun – al regresar a ver a donde provino su voz no lo encontró.

- Estoy aquí – apareció justo delante de ella.

Sorprendida retrocedió unos pasos.

- ¿Dime porque has venido aquí?

- Porque me trae muy lindos recuerdos¿a ti no?

_Si supieras que aquí me la pasaba cada vez que pensaba en ti_… – se atrevió a decir entre pensamientos.

- ¿Por qué te quedas callado? – lo miró extrañada.

- Por nada, - exhaló – ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperándome?

- He estado aquí desde la mañana, - tomó asiento en la alfombra de césped que los rodeaba.

- ¿Y se puede saber porque tanto?

- Quería pensar, en nosotros, en nuestro pasado, en lo bien que la pasábamos – se acurrucó entre sus rodillas – extraño demasiado aquellos tiempos…

- Hinamori, - se sentó aun lado – No tienes porque sentirte así, aún podemos seguir viviendo cosas nuevas juntos…

- ¿Tu lo crees?.. ¿Aún quieres estar conmigo?

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?

- Este lago.. ¿te acuerdas cuando venimos por primera vez?

- Sí, y también me acuerdo que nos perdimos antes de llegar a el…

El sonrojo en sus mejillas denotó su pena.

- Bueno pero.. ¿conseguimos llegar no?

- No gracias a ti…

Hizo un puchero – Ya no me lo reproches, mejor acuérdate de otras cosas…

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- Que tú fuiste quien me enseño a nadar.

- Ah eso…

- Es más.. ¿no te gustaría hacerlo ahora? – se levantó emocionada.

- ¿Hacer que? – se hizo el desentendido.

- Nadar.. ¡vamos a nadar!

- ¿Estas loca? – insinúo - ¿Cómo?.. ¿Ahora?

- ¿Y porque no?.. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- Es que… - bajó la cabeza para que no lo viera sonrojado – Ya es de noche, y hace frío…

- Pero eso a ti no te afecta, es más te encanta… - sin que el la pudiera detener comenzó a desvestirse detrás de un árbol.

- Pero a ti no, - fijó su vista muy aparte de ella, no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando.

- A mi me gusta el frío, aunque bien sabes que prefiero el calor – dijo ya dentro del agua – ¡vamos ven!

- ¡NO! – refutó.

- Será divertido, como cuando éramos niños…

- Tu lo has dicho, "éramos" – se puso de pié y se cruzó de brazos – ya no…

- Bueno pues tú te lo pierdes, - empezó a nadar de un lado a otro, como chiquilla – está deliciosa el agua.

- Al parecer, tú no has crecido nada, - la miraba con gran cariño – no dejas de ser esa dulce e inocente niña, y espero nunca lo dejes de ser…

- ¿Dijiste algo Hitsugaya Kun? – gritó para que pudiera escucharla, pues se había alejado mucho de la orilla.

- Nada, solo que te dieras prisa – se recargó en un tronco – no pienso quedarme aquí toda la noche.

**Notas de la autora:**

Disculpen la demora, pero esta vez si me las vi muy dificil en la escuela, incluso baje mi promedio, buuu me siento un poco deprimida por eso...

En fín, quiero decirles que ya mañana me voy de vacaciones y por eso mismo no queria irme sin antes haber publicado el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, la cual espero siga siendo de su agrado.

Por favor no olviden que su apoyo es muy importante, es mi motivación cada comentario que me dejan, y bueno como siempre a aquellos que tuvieron la amabilidad de dejarme uno, se los agradezco.

**Kati:** Bueno espero no haberte desesperado más, jejeje+++ e igualemente que este capítulo te haya gustado, hasta tal vez más que el anterior, sigue al pendiente.

**Jachan:** ¿Por que el cambio de nombre?, de hecho me gustaba más el anterior pero tú tendrás tus razones, y bueno creo que te dejare en la intriga todavía porque aún no daré la identidad del culpable de lo que le paso a Hinamori, y pasaran muchas cosas más para llegar a ello, ahorita me estoy enfocando más al romace, tu sabes... lo cursi es mi debilidad.

**Miss Kudo:** Tal vez tengas razón, tonto sueña un poco infantil, pero sabes no me atrevi a decirle más feo a mi querido Hitsugaya, jejeje+++ pero prometo que para efectos de esta historia trataré de no dejarme llevar por mis razones personales y mejor por lo que se adapte más a la versión original.

**Naleeh:** Un gustaso volverte a tener aqui, y me da mayor alegría el que te haya parecido bien la idea del bankai de Unhona, así que sobre tu platica cuando quieras yo estoy disponible, y como dije anteriormente no será revelado aún el responsable por lo que le paso a Hinamori, y sobre su amnesía a poco eso no le da mayor drama y sabor a la historia, que sencillo resultaría que que todo fuera resuelto de buenas a primeras.

**Nabiki:** Pues eso espero, y sobre todo que alargues más tu opiniones, al menos creo qu et gusta, gracias...

**Hazukii:** Yeah, that really happen, can you even believe it??... jejeje++ keep reading!!

**Rosette Elric:** Gracias, es lindo saber que cuento con un nuevo lector, espero no haberte defraudado con este capítulo.

**Marion-Asakura:** Claro que es linda esta pareja, y para mi gusto no tiene la suficiente atención en el anime como en el manga, así que por eso hay que desquitarnos con los fics!!

**Bulma:** Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, en serio, se siente muy bien que alguien te diga eso...

**Naoko Fujisawa:** Bueno las cosas no se van a complicar justo ahora, más adelante sí, ya sabes nunca debe faltar un buen climax en cualquier historia, ahorita estamos empezando la parte melosa, y para mi gusto la más bonita...

Bueno a todos cuídense mucho, felices fiestas y espero la pasen en compañía de sus seres queridos, y que para el próximo año cumplan todos sus sueños...

Hasta entonces, los quiere "Solilyzz"


	6. Cap 6: La Prueba

**PURE LOVE**

**Capítulo 6: La Prueba.**

Cielo gris, viento helado, el invierno anunciaba su llegada y a su vez traía consigo una sensación de incertidumbre. A pesar de ser temprano por la mañana, al abrir la ventana parecía aún de noche, aumentando así la penumbra de ese día.

- ¿En qué piensas?

Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

- En nada… - se apartó de la pared en la que largo rato se había estado recargando.

- ¿Qué observabas?

- Nada en especial, la vista no es muy alegre que digamos.

- Entonces… - de un jalón cerró las cortinas - ¿Te parece mejor así?

Los labios femeninos se arquearon un poco.

- Perdón, es sólo que… - suspiró – estoy preocupada.

- Es normal, pero… - torció la boca, decidiendo mejor callar lo que iba a decir.

- ¿Hitsugaya Kun?

- Olvídalo, tenemos que irnos – se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, mientras Hinamori cabizbaja siguió sus pasos.

La cámara oficial número 1, lugar donde tenían cede las reuniones de los altos líderes de los trece escuadrones. Hoy, como en ocasiones anteriores se habría que tomar una decisión, más bien, un veredicto, el cuál se esperaba fuera unánime en cada uno de los Capitanes.

- No estoy de acuerdo – refutó contundente el representante de la división 10.

- Igualmente yo – secundó el de la 5ta división.

- Vamos relájense - el Capitán de la octava intervino sutilmente - ¿Yama Jii no creé que está exagerando esta vez?

- Debe haber alguna otra forma de poder solucionar esto Genryuusai Sensei – Ukitake mostró su clara inclinación en apoyar a los demás capitanes.

Dos golpes secos en aquél piso de madera hicieron que las opiniones cesaran.

- No estoy pidiendo su consentimiento – el dirigente de las 13 divisiones volvió apoyar ambos brazos en su bastón – Las normas así lo indican y hay que cumplirlas.

La tensión en el ambiente iba en aumento, la firme postura del supremo comandante parecía inquebrantable.

- Sin embargo – la división 10 volvió a tomar la palabra – Para toda regla hay una excepción.

- Capitán Hitsugaya – el anciano lo miró con severidad – Este no es el caso, deje ya de insistir.

- De mí parte no hay ninguna objeción – Mayuri estiró la boca, enseñando sus blanquecinos y grandes dientes en una maliciosa sonrisa – Me ofrezco además a realizar una minuciosa investigación con la presunta criminal a fin de obtener información que posiblemente esté ocultando.

Unos fríos y letales ojos apuntaron al Capitán del doceavo escuadrón, que de haber sido espadas ya lo habrían atravesado sin piedad.

- Deja de decir sandeces Kurotsuchi – el cabecilla de la noble familia Kuchiki expresó con fastidio.

- No me diga que está a favor de…

- No lo estoy – interrumpió tajante - Nuestra obligación es seguir las leyes, nada más.

- Sólo es una mujer, no veo cuál es el problema – dijo Zaraki indiferente.

- Pero no con cualquier rango – La Capitana de la división 2 exclamó molesta por el previo comentario, pues fue generalizado – Por lo tanto su irresponsabilidad debe ser juzgada con mano dura.

- Desde mi punto de vista, sólo ha sido una falta menor – intercedió prudente la representante de la 4ta división – No justifico el largo periodo de ausentismo de la Teniente Hinamori a sus funciones, no obstante considero que tal acción tuvo un propósito.

La atención se centro de repente en el más joven de los capitanes, ya que la misma Unohana fue quien le concedió la palabra con una simple mirada.

- Primeramente deslindo las razones de la Vice-Capítana de cualquier vínculo con el traidor de Aizen Sousuke – reiteró con certeza – A pesar de haber sido su subordinada por muchos años y demostrar su completa lealtad, es evidente que resulto ser la mayor victima en todos los planes que Aizen llevo a cabo para destruir la sociedad de almas.

- Hinamori Fukutaichou jamás haría…

- Abarai Taichou – el supremo comandante alzó la voz, dando a entender que no aceptaría interrupciones por el momento.

Hitsugaya carraspero y continuó – Pero aquellas circunstancias fueron las que provocaron que tomara una decisión de tal índole, es decir, sin medir las consecuencias.

- Aún no nos ha dicho el motivo – inquirió Yamamoto con cierta impaciencia – Aunque sería conveniente que la Teniente Hinamori nos explicara en persona.

- ¿Qué…? – Toushirou abrió sus ojos de par en par, atónito igual que los demás.

- Puede pasar – ordenó, y una pequeña silueta atravesó las enormes puertas de la sala.

- Con su permiso – agachando la cabeza, la chica se hizo camino entre las dos filas de Capitanes para colocarse justo delante del superior de estos.

- Bien, - inclinó su cansada vista en la joven – La escuchamos…

Hinamori dejó escapar la respiración que había estado conteniendo a causa de los nervios, y haciendo una reverencia expuso – Por todos los problemas que he ocasionado le pido me disculpe, estoy dispuesta a acceder a cualquier represalia que se me imponga.

_- Momo…_ - musitó Hitsugaya angustiado por como fuera terminar todo esto.

- Díganos... ¿Qué fue lo que hizo en todos estos años en que permaneció fuera de la corte de los espíritus puros?

Una gota de sudor resbaló de su sien, sus pupilas se dilataron, imágenes se presentaron borrosas en su mente, por unos instantes le pareció que sus rodillas le fallaban y sentía que estaba a punto de desfallecer.

De esa reacción sólo se percataron dos personas, Unohana y por supuesto Hitsugaya.

- Responda la pregunta - demandó con austeridad – tendrá sólo una oportunidad de aclarar su situación, de lo contrario no habrá ningún tipo de condolencia hacia usted.

Hinamori asintió.

- ¿Comprende lo que eso significa? – frunció el arrugado ceño de su frente – Será destituida de su cargo y en efecto exiliada del _Seireitei. _

- Estuve entrenando, - respondió ya calmada - hice un viaje hasta las partes más recónditas y despobladas de la _Soul__ Society._

- Sí lo que dice es verdad, no encuentro argumento que excuse la lejanía y el tiempo que le llevo hacer algo así.

- Lo hice por… - apretó sus manos – ¡Quería cambiar!

Un extraño desconcierto por parte de todos los presentes se hizo notar, nunca imaginaron que aquella diminuta y frágil mujer pudiera tener aquella fortaleza que ahora demostraba.

- La culpa e impotencia me atormentaban, ya no podía seguir así… - enunciaba impávida – Quería probarme a mi misma que podía superar ese horrible evento en mi vida y de la de todos, y a su vez volverme más fuerte y segura.

- Ya veo - el viejo relajó las facciones de su cara – Siendo ese el caso, habrá que corroborar lo que en esta asamblea se ha dicho.

- ¿Qué insinúa Yama Jii? – Shunsui se inmiscuyó en la conversación, propiciando a que los demás también lo hicieran – No fue suficiente con lo que dijo esta linda señorita para dejar las cosas tal y como están.

- Por supuesto que no - el Capitán de la 12ª infirió irritado – ¡Es una tontería!

- Basta Kurotsuchi – Komamura, quien se había mantenido neutro hasta el momento no toleró la actitud de su compañero.

- ¿Que acaso todos han perdido la cabeza? - una venita saltó de su rostro – No puedo creer lo fácil que se dejan engañar, que no se dan cuenta que esa chica esconde algo más…

- No abuse de su puesto para hacer comentarios tan a la ligera, Kurotsuchi Taichou – el peliblanco consiguió decir con lo que le quedaba de sensatez, pues deseaba con todo el alma aniquilar a ese tipo.

- Y usted no mezcle los asuntos oficiales con los personales, Hitsugaya Taichou – le contesto desafiante.

El joven Capitán se esforzó aún más por contener su ira, sabía de antemano que en nada ayudaría a Hinamori destazar a este sujeto ahora mismo y lo que era peor, le estaría dando la razón si así hiciera.

- No malentienda las cosas, Capitán Kurotsuchi – disertó Renji – No se trata de nada personal, no se necesita de ello para defender a una excelente oficial como lo es Hinamori.

- Ella ha desempeñado un trabajo impecable como _Shinigami_ – El Capitán de la novena división sustentó la opinión del otro – Desde sus años en la academia, ha mostrado su gran potencial y dedicación.

Hinamori no pudo ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, no esperaba que aún después de lo que había hecho sus amigos se expresaran así de ella.

Nuevamente el resonar del bastón al golpear el suelo captó la atención de todos.

- He tomado una decisión – proclamó Yamamoto con absoluta seriedad – Hinamori Momo no será expulsada de la corte de los espíritus puros, ni tampoco destituida de su cargo.

Una sensación de alivió invadió a Hitsugaya, aún teniendo en cuenta de que tal vez era muy apresurado en dar por solucionado todo.

- Pero…

Se maldijo en silencio, ya que una vez más sus presentimientos eran certeros.

- Tendrá que realizar una prueba, la cuál consistirá en un enfrentamiento.

- ¿Enfrentamiento? – Hinamori dudosa preguntó - ¿De que tipo?

- Para recuperar tu antigua posición, deberás aprobar un examen el cuál se ejecutará dentro de 15 días a partir de hoy, y será supervisado por 5 Capitanes, incluyéndome a mí. El lugar será un área preparada en el mundo de los vivos, y dentro de está libraras una batalla contra tres menos grande de clase 1.

De inmediato la Capitana de la 4ta División hizo su intervención – Es muy rigurosa la prueba que le esta imponiendo, además de que la Teniente Hinamori no se encuentra en condiciones de poder luchar a su máxima capacidad, si al menos…

- Unohana Taichou – la regresó a ver con dureza, cosa que jamás había hecho con ella.

- De acuerdo – Hinamori dijo sin vacilar, lo cuál no dejo nada tranquilo a Hitsugaya.

- Puede retractarse si así lo desea, no será obligada a cumplir con tal disposición, pero de no hacerlo será puesta de nuevo como una ciudadana más de unos de los distritos del Rukongai.

- Esta bien, lo haré – rectificó con la misma postura.

- Entonces, por ahora puede volver a formar parte de la 5ta División, pero no ejerciendo el cargo de Teniente sino de un oficial cualquiera, a menos que el Capitán designe lo contrario – fijo la mirada en Renji.

- De mi parte no existe ningún inconveniente – argumentó sonriéndole a Hinamori – Es más, no aceptaría a nadie más como mi mano derecha, sino es a ella.

- Espero las cosas se mantengan así – agregó finalmente – Todo dependerá de usted, Hinamori Fukutaichou.

Minutos más tarde, y tras haberse retirado casi todos los Capitanes a sus respectivos cuarteles, sólo 3 figuras quedaban dentro de la cámara.

- No te preocupes, esa prueba será un juego de niños para ti Hinamori – dijo Renji dando un leve manotazo a su espalda, en señal de apoyo – En fin, me adelanto… ¡Ah! Y no te demores mucho porque te espera una gran cantidad de papeles por revisar.

Hinamori bajó los hombros resignada.

Una vez solos, Hitsugaya se atrevió a decirle - ¿Estás segura de poder hacerlo?, quizás si vuelvo a hablar con…

- Quiero que confíes en mí – le tomo las manos, y las cubrió con las suyas.

- Hinamori… - sus ojos reflejaban una determinación que no había visto en ella, no desde que había decidido convertirse en _Shinigami_ desde que eran pequeños.

- Hitsugaya Kun.. ¡no fallaré! – le sonrió – Verás como todo volverá a ser como antes, bueno no todo…

- ¿Cómo que no todo? – cuestionó con incredulidad.

- Es que hay cosas que si me gustaría que cambiaran – se fue acercando a él lenta pero decididamente.

- N-no te entiendo… - balbuceó al sentirse acorralado.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a entenderlo? – a centímetros de su rostro, casi rozando su nariz le susurró – Para ser un genio, eres muy despistado en ciertas cosas… ¿No crees?

- ¡Oye! – al ser ofendido su orgullo le reclamó – No te permito que…

Sus labios se juntaron, algo inesperado pero por los dos anhelado, la electricidad recorría sus cuerpos en tanto el palpitar de sus corazones se aceleraba rápidamente, no había forma de describir lo que cada uno sentía, es como si de repente en ellos explotara lo que tanto habían reprimido durante mucho, mucho tiempo, y ahora se desbordara incontrolable.

**Notas de la autora:**

Nuevamente no actualize tan pronto como hubiese querido, así que al menos espero aún sigan manteniendo el interés por esta historia, la cuál creanme no he dejado abandonada en ningún momento.

De hecho, estoy muy emocionada porque al fin terminaron los rellenos de Bleach, y la 2da temporada ya inició y de forma excelente, estoy ansiosa por ver todas la peleas que ya he leído en el manga, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo del encuentro de Hinamori y Hitsugaya, no sólo porque fué breve y ya no han salido más escenas de ellos, sino porque el autor fue muy malo e hizo sufrir a Hitsugaya y pues a Hinamori no la ha mejorado mucho que digamos, pero mantengo las esperanzas de todo es dolor por el que los hace pasar es justificado y algo muy bueno les espera, más le vale...

Que mas, así en mis vacaciones me fue muy muy bien a pesar de que no pueda decir lo mismo de mi regreso a la escuela, jejeje+++ ahora entenderan los motivos que tengo para no tener la inspiración que yo quisiera para este fic, pero bueno como ya dije, mientras ustedes me apoyen yo aqui seguire...

Otra vez dedico mi espacio para agradecer a mis lectores:

**Kati:** No fue pronto, pero aqui está... espero te haya gustado este capítulo, yo se que no tuvo mucho romance que digamos pero ya los siguientes así serán¡Lo prometo!, es que tenía que poner un poquito de conflictos en la historia, sino no tendría sentido.. ¿verdad?

**Marion-Asakura:** Mejor ya ni te digo desde cuando regrese, porque sino me matas... jejeje+++, muchas gracias por todos tus deseos y animos, que linda, y que más quisiera yo que encontrarme otro comentario tuyo en para este capítulo.

**Hazukii:** Mmmmm... que te puedo decir, no sé frances pero deja que aprenda y me las vas a pagar... ¡¡¡ehhh!!!

**Miss Kudo:** Ah que mal que ya no te acordaras de este fic, si me senti mal, quiere decir que si estoy perdiendo público, tengo que trabajar más duro, le voy a echar ganas. Cuidate.

Uy esta vez si fueron poquitos, o menos que la otra vez, a ver lectores no sean feos y aunque sea déjenme un cometario que diga "Hola", en verdad que es bonito saber que hay personas a quienes les interesa lo que haces.

Nos vemos a la próxima, creánme no tardare mucho...


	7. Cap 7: Corazones Confundidos

**PURE LOVE**

**Capítulo 7: Corazones confundidos.**

Fuertes y apresurados pasos resonaron en el piso de madera de uno de los pasillos del cuartel de la 5ta División, su destino, la oficina del Capitán. Una vez llegada a esta, sin tocar la puerta, más bien azotándola, se adentró a la habitación.

- Ah… pero si es usted Hitsugaya Taichou – Un pelirrojo expresó con toda tranquilidad.

- Veo que no esta aquí.. ¿Sabes donde puedo encontrarla? – cuestionó concretamente.

- ¿Se refiere a Hinamori?

- A quien mas… - se cruzó de brazos.

- Bueno – se levanto del sillón y rodeo el escritorio colocándose frente a este – Salió, pero no me dijo a donde.

Hitsugaya torció la boca, molesto por su respuesta – ¿Otra vez?

2 días antes…. 

El sofá parecía el espacio perfecto para recostarse y meditar. El joven Capitán de la división 10 no había conseguido concentrarse en su trabajo y cada vez que intentaba pensar en otra cosa veía sus esfuerzos fracasar al darse cuenta que todo cuanto lo rodeaba le recordaba a "ella".

- Hinamori… - en un respiro su nombre se fugo inconsciente.

Podía, al cerrar sus ojos, regresar a aquel momento en que inesperadamente recibió su dulce y delicado beso, fue la sensación más maravillosa que en su vida había sentido y que jamás imaginó llegar a tener, y menos de la mujer a quien más quería, amaba…

- Ahora entiendo porque Matsumoto se la pasa echada aquí… - exclamó para si mismo en tanto se acomodaba sobre los suaves cojines del mueble – Una vez que te acuestas ya no quieres pararte.

Los minutos pasaron, quizás 15 de ellos, los suficientes para que Hitsugaya diera un rápido recorrido por sus recuerdos.

Nieve, blanca y abundante nieve, sólo eso es lo que había alrededor. Para unos no representaba nada en absoluto, solo una estación más del año, tal vez la más calmada y silenciosa, sin embargo para otros era la oportunidad perfecta para…

- Vamos… - jaloneaba su bufanda – Juega conmigo.

- Ya te dije que no – tensó su cuerpo, imposibilitando así que lo moviera aunque fuera sólo un centímetro – Ve tú sola.

- Pero quiero que estés conmigo, será más divertido.. ¡vamos!

- Prefiero quedarme en casa… - rezongó.

- ¡Por favor! – lo miró suplicante – no me gusta jugar sola.

- Ese es tu problema - contrarrestó su mirada con una indiferente - ¿No te parece que ya estas lo suficientemente grande como parar querer jugar a construir muñecos de nieve?

- Nunca se es muy grande para hacer algo así – lo jaloneo con más fuerza – ¡Anímate!

- ¡Hinamori suéltame me estás ahorcando! – sin pensar le gritó, acto del cual enseguida se arrepintió, pues temerosa ella alejó su mano de la prenda que rodeaba su cuello.

- Es-Esta bien – inclinó su rostro y se dio media vuelta.

- Espera… - la sujeto por el hombro – No quise gritarte, pero es que…

- Entiendo – no volteó su cara, para no mostrar su fingida sonrisa – Nos vemos después…

Por alguna razón se sentía como un completo idiota¿por qué siempre le pasaban estas cosas a él?, se reprochó una y otra vez el no haber aceptado ir con Hinamori, al menos si lo hubiera hecho no estaría atravesando por esta complicada situación.

Fue a todos los lugares que se le pudieron ocurrir donde podría estar, pero para su mala suerte seguía sin encontrarla. Empezaba a sentir que esto era un castigo a su arrogancia, por ser siempre tan frió y distante ante lo que le rodeaba, incluso con las personas que lo querían y trataban bien.

Definitivamente prefería estar solo, no pedía nada más, pero desde que la conoció poco a poco abandonó esa idea, por lo que una sensación de fragilidad invadió su ser, debido a que la necesidad de tenerla cerca aunque no comprendiera el porque se iba incrementando y un desconcierto emocional lo estaba dominando.

Ya casi atardecía, y la temperatura bajaba cada vez más…

- Esa tonta.. ¿A dónde se habrá metido?

Durante unas horas más prolongó su búsqueda, hasta que resignado, pero más aún frustrado volvió a su hogar.

- Maldición… - musitó al dejar caer su agotado cuerpo en uno de los escalones de la entrada – Si se ha ido, triste o enojada, es por mi culpa…

Aires helados chocaban contra su cara y cabellos, dejando en estos un leve rastro de diminutos pedazos de hielo. La verdad es que este clima le sentaba muy bien, para cualquier otra persona sería insoportable, sin embargo a el le permitía aunque fuese por breves momentos, insensibilizar sus sentimientos.

Un estornudo, probablemente fue su imaginación pero podía jurar que lo oyó, lo más extraño era que…

- ¿Acaso…? – miró hacía ambos lados, pero al repetirse el sonido dos veces más de inmediato localizó su procedencia - ¡El techo!

De un solo brinco subió y al otro extremo del tejado finalmente la halló.

- Hinamori… - la llamó con un tono de preocupación – ¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo?

La chica giró la mitad de su cuerpo, viéndolo con cierta desconfianza en sus ojos.

- Sigues molesta por…

- ¡No! – cortó su frase – creí que tú lo estabas conmigo.

- No lo estoy, nunca lo he estado – sigiloso se fue acercando a ella – Yo…

- Lo siento – se adelantó nuevamente, con lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro.

- Soy yo el que debe disculparse – se arrodilló a un lado – No se porque suelo decir cosas que en verdad no siento.

- Descuida, - talló sus ojos con la manga de su suéter - si hay algo que te disgusta no tienes porque hacerlo.

- No se trata de eso… - mordió sus labios, al no encontrar la forma de dar a entender sus palabras – Si quería, quería jugar, es sólo que contigo…

Hinamori contempló como su amigo tenía serias dificultades para poder continuar lo que decía.

- Sólo dime una cosa - posó su mano sobre la suya – yo… ¿Te agrado?

Impulsivamente contesto - ¡Claro que sí!

- Entonces dejémoslo así – sonrió complacida.

- Perdóname – bajo la vista – ya no volveré a…

- Olvídalo - recargó la cabeza en su hombro – mejor promete que mañana si jugaras conmigo.

- Si, está bien - comprendió que muy a su pesar tendría que hacerlo, por muy infantil que le pareciera – Dime.. ¿Por qué insistes tanto en que continuemos haciendo cosas de niños?

- ¿No te das cuenta que muy pronto ya no podremos hacerlas? – suspiró – Cuando yo me vaya, tal vez…

- ¿Y porque mejor no te quedas? – rodeándola con su corto brazo la atrajo más hacia él – Para que quieres irte a esa academia que está tan lejos, además ni siquiera sabes si vas a poder ser una Shinigami o no…

- Lo seré - exclamó certera – Ese es mi sueño…

- ¿Tu sueño? – la miró escéptico – Jamás me contaste que lo fuera, pensé que sólo querías irte de aquí…

- No digas eso, esa no ha sido mi intención – fijo su vista en las obscuras nubes que advertían que el clima iba empeorar – Fue muy difícil para mi tomar esta decisión, ya que no quiero dejar este lugar y a…

- ¿Qué? – la regresó a ver impaciente.

- A ti, no quiero separarme de ti…

Un intenso sonrojo se formó en las mejillas de Toushirou, quien agradeció infinitamente no ser lo que ahora Hinamori observaba.

- Entonces.. ¿Por qué lo haces?

- Si logro ser una Shigami podré ayudar a muchísima gente, de este mundo y hasta quizás del otro.. ¿Te imaginas?, debe ser algo grandioso el poder hacer algo así y sólo muy pocos pueden hacerlo, y yo quiero ser una de ellos…

- _De nuevo siempre pensando primero en los demás antes que en _ti – comentaba a sus adentros - _supongo que esa parte de ti no va cambiar, pase lo que pase._

- ¿Shirou Chan? – con ojitos perplejos vio como se mantenía callado con la mirada perdida en la distancia - ¿Qué te suce...?

Un estornudo seguido de otro interrumpió su oración.

- Tonta, de seguro ya te resfriaste – le reprochó mientras le colocaba la bufanda que había estado usando.

- Estoy bi-bien – terminó con otro estornudo.

- Hay que entrar, antes de que te pongas peor.

- Espera – se aferró a su brazo impidiendo así que se pusiera de pie – Quiero quedarme sólo un poquito más, justo así…

- Hinamori… - al contemplar su cara tan alegre no pudo rehusarse – De acuerdo…

Al llamar alguien a la puerta se vio obligado a poner fin a su tan placentero descanso.

- ¿Quién demonios podrá ser? – a punto de abrir, reconoció la energía espiritual que estaba detrás – Y yo que creí que hoy iba a ser un día muy tranquilo.

- ¡¡Taichou!! – una despampanante mujer lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Argghh – intento escabullirse del fuerte apretón – Se puede saber porque llegas tan tarde, son casi las 3…

- Ay discúlpeme, pero es que ayer los de la 11ª división hicieron un fiesta y por supuesto que yo no podía faltar.

- Ya veo – exhaló una bocanada de aire – Después de todo, creo que no es tan malo el que hayas llegado…

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – replicó ofendida.

- Debo salir, así que te quedas cargo - miró de reojo la gran pila de papeles sobre el escritorio.

Al seguir su mirada, la Vice-Capitana de inmediato protesto - ¿¿Queeee??... ¿Quiere que haga todo eso yo sola?

- Así es, tómalo como un castigo por tu irresponsabilidad.

- Pero es mucho, además creo que no me siento muy bien – tocó su frente, disimulando el querer desmayarse.

- No es nada que no te merezcas… – manifestó displicente y ratificó la sanción impuesta – Tienes lo que resta del día para terminarlo.

- Taichou… - ni con pucheros logró hacerlo cambiar de parecer, y sin más se marchó.

En un santiamén estaba ya en el despacho del recientemente nombrado Capitán de la División 5, Abarai Renji, no obstante no era a él a quien venía a ver, sino a su teniente, pero haría parecer su visita todo lo contrario.

- Abarai necesi…

- Es Abarai Taichou – lo interrumpió, sonriendo con ironía.

Hitsugaya resopló y continuó – Necesito el informe de la investigación realizada en el área norte del Rukongai

- ¿Y sólo por eso debo el honor de su presencia?– entrelazo sus dedos – Bien pudo ahorrarse la molestia y enviar a uno de sus subordinados por el documento.. ¿No cree?

- _Maldito Abarai, se le han subido los aires de grandeza al poco cerebro que tenía, o tal vez está haciendo esto sólo por fastidiarme_ – opinó para si y reiteró – Lo tienes o no….

- Por ahora no, debe estar en los archivos del mes pasado, pero una vez lo tenga en mi poder se lo haré llegar lo antes posible.

Hitsugaya asintió con la mirada.

- ¿Algo más que se le ofrezca?

- Eso es todo – dijo en un tono seco en tanto sus pupilas daban una rápida inspección a la oficina – Por cierto…

- No esta… - dedujo su próxima línea con facilidad.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Hinamori, salió desde muy temprano.

- Yo no te pregunte por ella – arrugó el ceño.

- Supuse que iba hacerlo.. ¿**N**o es por eso que vino aquí desde un principio?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – venitas brotaron de su frente.

- Oh entonces me he equivocado, discúlpeme Capitán Hitsugaya.

Comprobado, su objetivo había sido irritarlo y lo logró.

- No hace falta – tras haber controlado su exasperación, volvió a su habitual estado de mesura – Me retiro.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, la cabeza de una chica se asomó en la parte posterior de un librero.

- Si que eres buena, mira que lo hayas podido engañar, "a él".

- Shhhsss – con su dedo le indicó que no hablara tan fuerte – Puede estar cerca todavía.

- Lo dudo – se rascó la nuca – no después de…

- Fuiste muy irreverente al hablarle así…

-¿Y que querías que hiciera? – alegó – Si me comportaba como normalmente lo hago, hubiera conseguido sacarme la verdad.

- Gracias Renji – hizo una reverencia.

- La mayor parte lo hiciste tú, no cabe duda que eres la mejor en manejar las artes demoníacas, ni yo puedo ocultar mi _Reiatsu_ así.

- No es para tanto - las mejillas se le ruborizaron un poco.

- Pero será mejor que me expliques el porque estás evitando verlo – recargó su quijada en una mano - ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

- Bueno, es-este… yo… bueno… los dos… - balbuceaba incoherente.

- ¡Ya dime de una buena vez!

- Le di un beso…

- ¿¿¿Queeeee??? – su boca casi tocó el suelo - ¿¿Tú queee??

- Lo que oíste.

- ¿Cuándo?.. ¿Cómo?

- Luego de la reunión de ayer, al quedarnos solos en la cámara de la 1ra división, me atreví.

- Vaya no me la creo - carcajeó – no pensé que fueras capaz de hacer algo así, ya era hora…

- ¿Eh? – lo miró extrañada.

- Digo, al pobre lo has hecho esperar demasiado y todo por ser tan distraída e ingenua.

- Lo sé… - bajó la cabeza – Un momento.. ¿Ya lo sabías?

- Es evidente, cualquiera que conoce a Hitsugaya Taichou sabe que la única persona a quien él le importa, eres tú.

Hinamori abrió los ojos como plato.

- Lo que no entiendo es porque si diste ya un gran paso, te escondes de él.

- Es que… - jugueteaba con sus pulgares – Creo que fue un error hacerlo.

- ¡Pero que cosas dices! – le reprochó sorprendido – ¿Acaso estás mal de la cabeza o que?

- Renii…

- ¿Qué no ves que lo desesperado que está por hablar contigo?

- Tengo miedo.

El hombre arqueo una ceja y dejó que prosiguiera.

- Miedo a lo que pueda decirme, a como vaya reaccionar…

- Sólo te diré que no será nada que pueda causarte daño, y eso hasta tú lo sabes.

- Por eso mismo – Hinamori se llevó las manos al pecho – Yo he sido quien más lo ha lastimado, ni siquiera el propio Aizen fue tan cruel, no merezco ni un poquito de consideración de su parte, y a pesar de todo él…

- ¿Y que eso no es prueba suficiente? – se paró, colocándose delante de ella – Lo que él siente por ti no ha cambiado, ni cambiará…

- No lo merezco… - sollozante declaró – No merezco nada de él…

- Deja que sea él quien decida – posó sus palmas en los hombros de la agobiada chica – Y si él elige quererte sólo a ti, bríndate tú también la oportunidad de ser feliz a su lado…

- Yo… - su llanto se hizo más abundante.

Renji la abrazó, intentando así aliviar su pena.

- Piénsalo bien, no cometas la grave equivocación de vivir con temor a la felicidad sólo porque crees que no eres digna de ella y no permitas que nadie te diga, ni quiera tu misma, que no puedes tener aquello que desees…

Hinamori normalizó su respiración y poco a poco sus lágrimas fueron cesando.

- Además, tampoco es justo para él que lo mantengas bajo esta incertidumbre por mucho tiempo.. ¿No te parece?

- Sí, tienes razón… - respondió casi susurrando.

- En fin, trata de despejarte un poco.. ¿Por qué no vas a darte una vuelta y en un rato regresas?

- Estoy bien, no lo necesito… - agitó sus pequeñas manos.

- Sólo hazlo…

- Bueno, si insistes – suspiró - ¿Sabes?, no conocía esa parte tan comprensiva de ti, debo admitir que me asombró bastante…

- Tengo mis momentos – dijo algo apenado.

- Si tú dices… - sonrió agradecida y se encaminó a la puerta.

- Hinamori… - la llamó con un tono serio en su voz al cual ella reaccionó enseguida – Eres mi amiga y realmente me preocupa lo que llega a pasarte.

La pequeña mujercita le dio una sonrisa todavía más pronunciada y llena de cariño, para posteriormente salir de la habitación.

Al siguiente día, cuando el sol se encontraba en su punto más alto sobre el horizonte, un joven alto y rubio abandonaba con gran desilusión los pasajes del cuartel de la 5ta división, pero justo a la entrada de esta, se topó con quien menos imaginó.

- Capitán Hitsugaya… ¿Pero que hace usted aquí?

- Lo mismo digo… - lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Bueno yo… - sus pupilas oscilaron a causa de los nervios – Vine a ver a Hinamori Kun.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí, pero no la encontré…

- ¿Qué dices? – la expresión fría de su rostro cambió.

- Abarai, es decir, el Capitán Abarai sólo me dijo que había salido y que no sabía a que hora iba regresar.

- _Así que nuevamente no está…_ - masculló en su interior – _Maldición¿Qué es lo que estará pasando con ella?, o acaso será el mismo Abaria quien oculta algo. Desde que ocurrió aquello pareciera que ambos se comportaran de manera extraña, podría ser que… _

- Disculpe… - osó a interrumpirlo al verlo meditar tan detenidamente – ¿Ocurre algo?

- No es nada – como de costumbre encubrió la parte opuesta a la razón - Será mejor que regreses a tu división, no puedes ausentarte por mucho tiempo siendo tú el único responsable por ahora.

Kira captó la indirecta, al igual que otras pasadas. Todas concluían a lo mismo, debería ya de presentar la prueba y convertirse en Capitán.

Con un formal saludo, se despidió – Con su permiso…

Hitsugaya volvió a su despacho, sopesando todas las razones que Hinamori pudiera llegar a tener en estar evadiéndolo, y al no encontrar ninguna a su favor su desaliento fue mayor.

Así pasaron aquellos dos días, los cuales transcurrieron igual que el tercero. Encerrado en su oficina con la compañía intolerable de su Vice-Capitana y con pilas de hojas que parecían no dejar de llegar nunca.

- Vamos Taichou – Matsumoto dio unas palmadas a su espalda - ¡Arriba ese animo!

- ¡Déjame en paz y ponte a trabajar!

- Hoy si que está de malhumor, más que el de costumbre – infirió sentándose en la esquina del escritorio - ¿Por qué no me cuenta que lo tiene así?

- Si tienes tanto tiempo como para querer charlar conmigo, mejor utilízalo en revisar y firmar papeles – exclamó con disgusto.

La mujer bajo la mirada, contuvo su aliento y disertó – Deje ya de comportarse como un niño.

Hitsugaya reparó en seco.

- Aunque quiera reprimir sus problemas, mostrando siempre ante todos ese semblante duro y gélido… ¡Tan sólo se engaña a usted mismo!

- No te permito que me…

- Siéntese y escuche – demandó austera.

Sus blancos pelos se le erizaron más todavía.

- Nadie, ni siquiera el más fuerte, puede vivir sin la ayuda de los demás – argumentó mirándole fijamente – y es de sabios reconocer cuando se necesita.

- Matsumoto…

- ¿De qué le sirve llevar el cargo de Capitán si no ha aprendido apoyarse en sus subordinados? – pasó una mano por su largo cabello – No sólo estamos aquí para recibir ordenes e instrucciones, también podemos…

- Comprendo – dejó caer sus brazos en el mueble al pararse – Siento haber desquitado mi enojo contigo hace un momento.

- No se preocupe, ya estoy acostumbrada…

Hitsugaya dejó pasar su comentario y se dirigió a la sala – Supongo que será más cómodo si hablamos aquí.

Entusiasmada, Rangiku lo siguió.

Avanzada la noche, dos figuras se movían entre las sombras, cada una en dirección opuesta a la otra.

- Debo estar loco para seguir el consejo de ella… - murmuró una.

- Él tiene razón, no puedo seguir así… - musitó la segunda.

Con extrema cautela se infiltraron en los dormitorios de su objetivo, pero para su gran sorpresa estos no estaban.

- ¿Qué demonios? – revisó todo el lugar – Esto no esta bien…

- Que raro… Ya es muy tarde como para que no haya llegado aún – dio varias vueltas al cuarto.

Dando su plan por fallido, lo mejor era volver. Se dispuso ir a dormir, aunque tuviera que pegar sus ojos con cinta o darse un golpe en la cabeza para no pensar más, lo necesitaba…

- Nunca me había sentido tan cansado – dio un largo bostezo y colgó su haori en el perchero – Mañana, iré a buscarla…

- ¿A mí?

Una voz lo asaltó por detrás, causándole un sobresalto.

- Perdón.. ¿Te asuste? – corrió hacia él.

- Hinamori… - la tomó por los brazos - ¿Dónde has estado?

- Bueno… - vaciló un instante – ¿Prometes no enfadarte conmigo?

- Sí, lo prometo, sólo dímelo…

- Estuve en la oficina todo el tiempo.

- ¿¿Qué?? – profirió atónito.

- Lo siento, es que yo…

- Me estabas evitando.. ¿verdad? - completó desde su perspectiva.

- ¡No!.. ¡No! – alarmada movía la cabeza – no era eso…

- ¿Entonces que? – ansioso esperaba su respuesta.

- Se que mi conducta de hace unos días fue inmadura, pero es que no sabía que hacer…

- Acaso te arrepientes de…

- ¡No me arrepiento! – empuñando sus manos aseguró – Lo hice por…

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – un tono afligido acompañó su pregunta, al ver que se quedo callada.

Las palabras de Renji vinieron a su mente, llenándola nuevamente de fortaleza y valor:_ "No cometas la grave equivocación de vivir con temor a la felicidad sólo porque crees que no eres digna de ella y no permitas que nadie te diga, ni quiera tu misma, que no puedes tener aquello que desees…"_

- Te quiero - confesó finalmente – Te he querido siempre, sólo a ti…

- Hinamori… - Hitsugaya sintió como el palpitar de su corazón se aceleró incontrolable.

- No quise preocuparte, ni mucho menos que pensaras que me había arrepentido pero…

- No digas más… - la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos, como no queriendo separarse de su cuerpo nunca, experimentando por segunda vez la emoción de poder amar.

- Hitsugaya Kun - correspondió de la misma forma, y al estar tan cerca de él una memoria vino a su mente – Sigue siendo tan cálido…

El chico la miró sin comprender.

- Tu cuerpo – explicó – cuando estoy a tu lado puedo sentir una calidez tan placentera, que no importa el frío que haga contigo no…

- Desde niños – le sonrió – te gustaba quedarte agarrada de mí, ahora entiendo porque…

Hinamori enrojeció levemente – ¿En serio?, no me acuerdo.

- Ahora que lo pienso… – se llevó unos dedos al mentón – Si estuviste en tu oficina los días en que fui a buscarte, eso significa…

Una gota resbalo de la frente de Hinamori.

- ¡Abarai es hombre muerto! – declaró curvando sus labios maliciosamente.

- Espera – rió nerviosa – Si el mintió fue porque yo se lo pedí, no es su culpa.

- Mmmmmm – alzó una ceja - De todos modos se aprovechó de ello para decir cosas que…

- ¿Qué no eran ciertas? – fijando la vista en la suya, ejerció presión.

- Bueno, es que…

- ¿Quieres decir que no te interesaba saber de mí?

En que momento se invirtieron los papeles y ahora él era acorralado.

- De acuerdo, lo admito – exhaló – Estaba desesperado por hablar contigo.

- Lo sé, yo también pese a que no lo pareciera – Hinamori sujeto su mano y jugueteó con ella meciéndola de un lado a otro – Y si me encontrabas.. ¿Qué pensabas decirme?

- Nada importante.

- Vamos dime, dime, dime… - insistió haciendo muecas de niña caprichosa.

- Si tanto quieres saberlo, acércate un poco más – le indicó con el dedo – te lo diré al oído.

Inocente hizo lo que pidió y justo al tenerlo cara a cara, le plantó un beso.

- ¿Contenta?

- Shirou Chan – se cubrió la boca apenada, ahora ella había sido tomada desprevenida.

- Tómalo con un; "estamos a mano" – sonrió satisfecho.

- Vaya.. ¿sólo con eso te conformas? – inquirió provocadora – Yo imaginé que serías alguien con más…

El silencio se inició en el momento en que Hitsugaya sujetó a Hinamori por el cuello y la besó con más fervor y pasión, demostrando así todo la dicha y amor que justo ahora sentía, y no interrumpió el contacto de sus bocas hasta que la falta de oxigeno fue indispensable.

- ¿Decías…? – Hitsugaya mostró un gesto triunfante.

Hinamori, azorada a más no poder comentó balbuceando – N-no s-sabía que supieras be-besar de esa manera.

- No me dicen genio por nada…

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno pues aquí está... Disculpen la espera, aunque creo que esta vez no fue tan larga como en el anterior capítulo, jejeje+++

¿Qué les pareció?... ¿Les gusto?... Ya saben que pueden hacerme saber todas sus opiniones, así que no duden.

Además, supongo que se habran dado cuenta que este capítulo fue particularmente más extenso que los demás.. ¿razón?, ni yo lo sé, pero si les agrada más así procuraré continuar de esa manera.

Empezemos con los agradecimientos:

**Hazukii:** Ya me puse a revisar y estás en lo correcto, ya me habías traducido tu comentario en francés, y que bueno que te compadeciste de mi y ya no lo volverás a hacer al igual que yo el responderte en inglés, jijijijiji+++, en fín continúa apoyandome, o mejor dicho, presionandome.

**Kati:** Esta vez no hubo conflicto, pero si muchos enredos que igualmente son entretenidos.. ¿no crees?, dime.. ¿Apoco no es bonito cuando hay romance después de tanto rollo?

**Naoko Fujisawa:** Es muy lindo tener a una lectora tan comprensiva como tú (lagrimas de felicidad T.T), en verdad agradezco todo tu apoyo, y sobre la prueba de Hinamori, preparate por que se avecina algo realmente emocionante.

**Marion-Asakura:** Que halagador que te guste como escribo (sonrojada), y jejeje+++ ya que te has visto en la misma situación que yo al no actualizar por estar de vacaciones has disminuido mi culpa. Espero yu próximo comentario.

Muy bien, eso ha sido todo, cuidense mucho y echenle ganas a la escuela para que puedan disfrutar estas cortas pero muy bien recibidas vacaciones. ¡Hasta la próxima"


	8. Cap 8: Todo Cambio

**PURE LOVE**

**Capítulo 8: Todo cambio.**

Definitivamente la división número cinco había extrañado muchísimo a su dulce y alegre Vice-Capitana. Aquella que al inicio de cada día siempre mostraba una cándida sonrisa que conmovía hasta el más apático y duro de los miembros, simplemente era difícil resistirse a su encanto y ternura, y ahora ella estaba de regreso.

- ¡Bueno días Hinamori Fukutaichou! – animoso saludó un joven Shigami al verla pasar.

- Buenos días… - levantó su mano y correspondió el gesto con decoro.

Al doblar la esquina, otros la esperaban alineados a la pared del pasillo.

- ¡Hinamori Fukutaichou luce muy bien hoy! – un hombre alto, fornido y con las mejillas encendidas comentó.

- Es bueno tenerla de vuelta con nosotros – secundó haciéndole reverencia uno más.

- ¡Estamos felices de que usted siga siendo nuestra teniente! – dos terciaron a coro.

Hinamori sólo se encogió de hombros y agradeció a sus subordinados entre balbuceos y risas que denotaban aún más su timidez. Al llegar finalmente a la oficina cerró las puertas tras de sí dando un largo suspiro.

- ¿Y ahora que te sucede? – Renji le preguntó extrañado.

- No se si sea mi imaginación pero… - se llevó un dedo a la barbilla – Todos se están comportando muy amables y atentos conmigo.

- Ah eso… - expresó con desinterés – pensé que era algo más importante.

- ¡No digas eso! – hizo un puchero – Para mi si lo es…

- Es normal que se porten así – puso unas hojas encima de una gran pila que tenia a lado y se levanto de su asiento – Después de todo estuviste ausente durante mucho tiempo y no sólo lo que duro tu viaje.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – lo siguió hasta el sofá donde se sentó, sin embargo Renji no dijo una palabra y miró con detenimiento su escritorio – Entiendo, terminaré el trabajo por ti…

Una vez Hinamori ocupó su lugar, su Capitán prosiguió.

- Dime.. ¿Por qué decidiste irte sin decir nada a nadie?

Hinamori apretó inconsciente la pluma que tenía en sus manos.

- Acaso no fue porque te sentías… "Culpable" – el pelirrojo fijó su mirada en ella.

- Yo… - sus labios temblaron.

- ¡Acéptalo! – exclamo – A pesar de que la batalla con Aizen había terminado y todo había vuelto a ser paz y tranquilidad tú…

- ¡¡Lo sé!!.. ¡¡Lo sé!! – respondió alzando la voz y empuñando más sus manos.

- Aún cuando intentabas fingir estar bien y querer ser la misma de antes, todos nos dimos cuenta de lo mucho que sufrías… ¿Qué no puedes entender que nos preocupamos por ti?

- Renji…

- Hinamori a muchos les importas, más de lo que crees - recargó su codo en el brazo del sofá – La verdad es que…

La jovencita contempló a su amigo, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados al igual que en cada ocasión que tomaba algo con seriedad.

- Nos da gusto ver de nuevo en tu cara una auténtica sonrisa…

Hinamori se quedo sin palabras, sonrojada hasta las orejas, escondiéndose tras unos papeles que pretendía estar leyendo.

- En fin, debo salir por un momento – se dirigió a la puerta y a punto de abrirla agregó – Por cierto.. ¿Ya aclaraste las cosas con Hitsugaya Taichou?

- ¿Ehhh? – una gotita resbaló de su frente – Sí, ya hable con él y todo está bien.

- Ah ya veo… - iba a dar el primer paso y reaccionó al instante - Aguarda.. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste exactamente?

- La verdad… - se rascó su cabecita.

-¿Queeeeeeeeee? – su boca se ensanchó enormemente – Ósea que sabe que tú… qué yo…

- Relájate, le dije que todo fue idea mía y que yo te pedí que le mintieras.

- ¡Tonta!.. ¿Tú crees que con eso lo vas a calmar? - le dio la espalda y musitó para sí_ – Será mejor no encontrármelo en todo el día… _

Un estornudo interrumpió al joven Capitán del décimo cuartel de sus labores, lo que le hizo cuestionarse si estaría alguien pensando en él, entonces una imagen vino a su cabeza.

- Quizás Hinamori… - apoyó su mentón sobre una mano.

- ¡¡Taichou!! – la voz chillona de Matsumoto casi logra dispararlo al techo.

- ¡Te he dicho que llames antes de entrar! – le reprochó con los nervios de punta.

- ¿Pero por qué? – se quejó burlona - ¿No se supone que como segunda al mando gozo de ciertos privilegios?

- _Los cuales no te mereces o has ido perdiendo con todo lo que haces_… - murmuro inconforme.

- ¿Dijo algo?

- No nada, olvídalo… - se puso de pie – ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

- Por supuesto – la mujer le tendió un sobre – ¿Ahora sí me va a decir lo que es?

Tomó el sobre y lo guardó entre sus ropas – No necesitas saberlo…

- No sea así - lo agarró del brazo – ¡Dígame!.. ¡Dígame!.. ¡DÍGAMEEEEE!

Dos venitas se asomaron en la sien de Toushirou.

- No lo pienso soltar hasta que me diga lo que tiene ese sobre o al menos se digne a contarme si las cosas con Hinamori Chan ya…

Matsumoto enmudeció al ver como los labios de Hitsugaya se iban curveando de una manera que jamás había visto.

- Entonces usted por fin… - no acabo su oración, se lanzó hacía él estrujándolo como nunca antes.

- ¡Suéltame! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero su voz era opacada por dos grandes bultos.

Varios minutos después, Rangiku se dio cuenta que aquello que tenía entre sus brazos extrañamente ya no se movía.

- ¿Taichou? – se apartó de él y asustada vio su rostro de un tono azulado. Comenzó a agitarlo con rudeza esperando volverlo en sí pero no funcionó - ¿Estará muerto?

En eso escuchó unos pasos acercarse.

- Mejor me voy… - dejó al pobre chico en el sillón y escapó ahora que podía.

El visitante toco durante un buen rato, nadie respondía, vacilante empujó la puerta corrediza a un lado y se adentró.

- Parece que no hay nadie… - susurró volteando en todas direcciones, de repente vio una cabellera que reconocía perfectamente asomarse por encima de un mueble – Será que…

_Al día siguiente… _

- ¡Hinamori! – de un grito captó la atención de la distraída chica.

- Ah perdón… ¿Decías algo?

- ¿Se puede saber en que tanto pensabas? – cruzó sus brazos – Llevo hablándote un buen rato y ni siquiera me respondes.

- Lo siento es que… -chocaba sus índices incesante.

- No es para tanto – se puso de pie – Hay que irnos, ya que deben estar esperándonos…

- ¿Quiénes?

- Les dije a Rukia, Ichigo, Kira, Matsumoto y… - miró al techo indeciso en decir lo siguiente.

- ¿Y a quien más?

- A tu novio.

- ¿Mi queeeee? – se llevó las manos al rostro, como queriendo cubrir lo rojo de este.

- ¿Que eso no es lo que son?... Digo después de todo ya hasta se be---

- ¡¡¡Shhhhh!!! – Hinamori con gran esfuerzo logró tapar su boca, pues su Capitán si que era enorme para ella – ¡No hables tan fuerte que te pueden oír! – una vez Renji asintió lo liberó.

- Arrgghh… No puedo creer que sigas siendo tan penosa.

- No es eso, pero…

- Como sea, el punto es que vamos a comer todos juntos – apresuró el paso – Así que date prisa que ya es tarde.

- ¡No me dejes atrás! – Hinamori intento alcanzarlo.

En los jardines del 3er cuartel habían llegado ya tres personas y otras dos estaban por unírseles.

- Me duele la cabeza – el peliblanco se quejo, era obvio que no estaba de humor para otra reunión, aunque esta no fuera de capitanes.

- ¿Pues que le paso?

- _Cínica…_ – apretó un puño - ¡Todavía lo preguntas!

- Relájese – revolvió sus cabellos - verá que se la va pasar bien.

- _Un día de estos te haré pagar Matsumoto… - _contuvo su amenaza en pensamientos.

- Además Hinamori Chan también vendrá – le guiño un ojo con picardía.

- Sólo por eso…

- ¡Rangiku San!.. ¡Toushirou Kun! – un sujeto de pelo naranja impidió que continuara – ¡Estamos aquí!

- ¡Es Hitsugaya Taichou! – le reclamó por enésima vez.

Todos yacían sobre un amplio mantel que al centro tenía mucha comida, la cual realmente lucía muy apetitosa.

- ¿Por que se demoraron tanto? – Ichigo, impaciente como siempre fue quien protesto.

- No exageres, sólo fueron 5 minutos – Matsumoto expresó indignada.

- A mi me pareció más.. ¡Odio tener que esperar! – se quejó nuevamente.

- Pues tendrás que seguir haciéndolo – Rukia lo miro de reojo – Porque faltan Renji y Hinamori.

- Ya no deben de tardar, así que no te desesperes Kurosaki Kun – Kira comentó con toda calma.

- Más vale que se den prisa… - dejó caer sus brazos a un costado – Porque muero de hambre.

Hitsugaya sólo lo miraba con ojos asesinos, reservándose todos lo insultos que venían a su mente.

Otros 5 minutos tuvieron que pasar para que finalmente llegaran.

- Discúlpenos, no quisimos hacerlos esperar mucho – Hinamori inclinó su cuerpo hacia todos sus amigos, en tanto Renji se aplastó a lado de Rukia.

- No te preocupes Hinamori Chan, no nos causaste molestia alguna… ¿Verdad? – Matsumoto regreso a ver a Ichigo de forma intimidante.

Ichigo tosió un poco y rectifico – Sí, no hay problema.

- Menos mal… - Hinamori se frotó la nuca aliviada.

- Bueno no te quedes allí parada y siéntate Hinamori – invitó Rukia.

- Ah sí, claro – la chica dio un rápido vistazo y se percato que el único espacio que quedaba por cerrar el círculo era precisamente a lado de Hitsugaya, así que disimulando no afectarle lo ocupó.

- ¿Ahora sí podemos comer ya? – Ichigo exclamó irritado.

Rukia le dejo caer un fuerte codazo, sacándole todo el aire y casi haciéndolo caer en las piernas de Kira.

- ¡¡Por qué demonios hiciste eso!! – gritó encolerizado.

- Porque te lo mereces… - ignoró su enojo y dio un sorbo a su bebida.

Los demás observaron con cierta incomodidad, limitándose a servirse en sus respectivos platos. Una vez empezaron todos a comer, el silencio no fue nada soportable para la Sub-Capitana de la décima división.

- ¿Y que nos cuentas de nuevo Rukia Chan? - acorralo a su primera victima con una expresión llena de gentileza en su cara que por nada del mundo podía ser eludida.

- ¿Yo? Emmm… no ha habido novedades en mi vida.

- No seas así, a ver dinos… ¿Qué se siente ahora que ya eres teniente tener a un superior más amargado que el mió?

¡CRACK!

Los palillos de Toushirou se acababan de romper.

- ¿¿Ehhh?? – Rukia sudo frío – No es tan estricto como creen.

- ¡Pero que dices! – Renji intervino – Si todo el tiempo que estuve bajo su mando jamás me trato bien.

- Bueno en verdad dudo que alguien lo haga conociendo como eres… - Ichigo opinó entre dientes, pero Renji logró escucharlo.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste idiota?! – levanto un pie, dispuesto a golpearlo.

- ¡¡Lo que oíste imbécil!!

- ¡Ya esténse quietos los dos! – Rukia los agarro por el cuello - ¿Qué no pueden dejar de pelear por una vez?

- ¡NOOO! – ambos respondieron hostiles.

La despampanante rubia volvió a encender su radar y esta vez apunto a alguien más.

- ¡Kira!

Escupió el té que tenía en la boca al oír su nombre y mascullo desolado- _¿Por qué a mi...? _

- ¿Por qué no les cuentas a los demás que al fin has decido presentar la prueba para Capitán?

Los presentes quedaron asombrados ante la declaración de la mujer.

- Matsumoto San yo no dije tal…

Ella lo rodeo con el brazo y continuo – Claro que sí.. ¿O acaso no lo recuerdas? – se acercó a su oído y comenzó a susurrarle – Fue en aquella ocasión en que estábamos los dos solos en la oficina de mi división y…

- ¡Ya recordé! – paralizado exclamó, mientras la mujer se reía burlona.

- Si eso es cierto Kira, nos da gusto por ti – Renji expresó emocionado.

- Si es verdad – Hinamori se sumo – Yo se que vas a lograr aprobar.. ¡¡Animo!!

- Más vale que no te arrepientas – Hitsugaya inquirió con rigor.

Kira observó consternado a sus compañeros, no esperaba que lo apoyaran tanto y mucho menos…

- Yo no se porque aquí se complican tanto para elegir aun Capitán, digo.. ¿Qué no lo importante es que sea fuerte y ya?

Otro codazo.

- ¡Maldición deja de hacer eso! – a punto de ponerle las manos encima recibió otro.

- Entonces deja de decir tonterías.

- Ichigo, no creas que todo lo que se necesita es ser poderoso para obtener el rango de Capitán – Renji se propuso explicarle.

Con la cabeza en el suelo el chico procuró prestar atención.

- La manera más honorable de serlo es por medio de la prueba impuesta por el Capitán General y otros más, ya que esta no sólo mide el nivel de fuerza que el Shinigami posee, sino también lo mental y espiritual.

- En otros palabras – Hitsugaya complemento – Se requieren muchas otras habilidades para demostrar que se es merecedor del cargo.

- Un momento - se puso erguido nuevamente - ¿Y como es que Zaraki…?

- Eso hasta tú debes saberlo, si que eres…

- Dilo y te mato Renji – sentencio con voz perversa.

- Es otro de los métodos – Hitsugaya medio la tensión entre ellos - Sin embargo este se caracteriza por ser sumamente salvaje, de hecho es muy criticado por los miembros del Seretei.

- Ya veo… – Ichigo dijo boquiabierto – Es por eso que otros Capitanes no ven a Zaraki con muy buenos ojos.

- Digamos que no lo respetan como a otros – aclaró Renji.

- Esta conversación se torno por demás aburrida – con bostezos replicó Matsumoto – ¿Por qué no cambiamos de tema?

Puso su radar en alerta otra vez y cuando estaba por señalar a su querido Capitán su fulminante mirada basto para darle entender que no tendría una vida muy larga si lo ponía en evidencia. No obstante…

- Hinamori Chan, que nos dices tú… ¿No quieres compartirnos algo?

- ¿¿Y-Yo...?? – nerviosa a más no poder respondió.

- Ajaaa… Después de todo casi no hemos platicado contigo desde que te recuperaste.

- Bueno no hay nada en especial que contarles…

- ¿¿Segura...??

Renji carraspeo, sabía que Hinamori no aguantaría mucho el aplastante empeño de esa mujer, por lo cual le dio la iniciativa sobre que hablar – ¿Por qué no les cuentas cómo te ha ido en tu reingreso a la división? El como te han tratado todos… - finalizo con una cómplice sonrisa.

- _Renji, no debiste haber dicho eso…_ - el interior de Hinamori se lamento, conocía la reacción que provocaría en…

El aire se volvió denso y la temperatura disminuyo un poco.

- Sí dinos.. ¿Cómo te has sentido? – Rukia cuestionó curiosa.

- Bien, gracias… - arqueo levemente los labios – Me han recibido mejor de lo que esperaba.

- ¿Quiénes? – Matsumoto regreso a ver a Hitsugaya para cerciorarse de que estuviera atento – ¿Tus nuevos pretendientes?

Nubes obscuras se juntaron en el cielo, específicamente arriba de ellos.

- ¡No¡.. ¡Por supuesto que no! – agitaba sus manitas – Yo no tengo…

- ¿¿Ah no??

Hinamori bajo la cabeza en señal de rendición.

- Yo creo más bien que tus compañeros te echaron mucho de menos.. ¿O no Hinamori? – argumentó Rukia con la intención de rescatarla.

- Si.. ¡Así fue Kuchiki San!

- Vamos no seas tan formal conmigo, llámame por mi nombre.

- De acuerdo… Ru-Rukia San.

- Mucho mejor. – le sonrió agradecida – Por cierto.. ¿Ya has empezado a entrenar?

- ¿Entrenar?

- Kuchiki tiene razón – Kira reiteró lo dicho – Dentro de una semana realizarás tu examen.

- Renji, no será que la has puesto hacer todo tu trabajo y por eso…

- ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar eso Rukia?.. ¡Sería incapaz! – miró a su subordinada, suplicándole no le diera la razón - ¿Verdad Hinamori?

- Si, es cierto…

- En ese caso, hazlo a partir de hoy, mientras más pronto mejor...- Rukia concluyó certera.

- Yo ya me tengo que ir – Ichigo tomó una fruta y la limpio en su ropa al ponerse de pie.

Renji comenzó a reírse desenfrenado.

- ¿Te estás burlando de mí? – por poco hace volar la fruta en mil pedazos.

- ¿Y como no hacerlo? – unas lagrimitas salían de sus ojos – Sí al verte con ese uniforme…

- Maldito sigue riéndote y… - Rukia se interpuso.

- ¡Vete o llegaras tarde! – ordenó.

Ichigo torció la boca y con un rápido movimiento saltó hasta un tejado, advirtiendo – ¡¡Haré que me pidas perdón de rodillas la próxima vez que te vea Renji!!

- ¡Ni en mil años haré algo así! – le gritó.

- Bueno, yo también me voy… - dijo Rukia – Renji tú vienes conmigo.

- ¿Qué?.. ¿Por qué? – cuando quiso zafar su muñeca, era demasiado tarde.

- Hinamori sólo lo tomare prestado por unos momentos.. ¿Esta bien?

- Si, eso creo…

- ¡Matsumoto!

- ¿Sí Taichou? – sabía por su tono de voz que su mal genio había empeorado, gracias a ella.

- Nos vamos – se dio media vuelta – ¿Hinamori no vienes?

- Me voy a quedar un rato más – necesitaba inventar un excusa para no ir con ellos – Mmm… Kira y yo tenemos que…Mmm… un asunto pendiente.

Kira enmudeció y permaneció estupefacto.

- Ya veo… - obviamente no estaba convencido.

Los dos, una vez solos, terminaron de limpiar y recoger. Después fueron a la oficina del cuartel.

- ¿Ocurre algo entre ustedes? – Kira fue directo al grano.

- ¿A que te refieres? - quiso evadirlo.

- Sabes a que.

Comprendió que no podía engañarlo – No, yo soy la del problema.

- ¿Me lo puedes decir? – se sentó en el sofá, a un lado de ella.

- No lo sé, me da mucha pena – entrelazó sus dedos.

Kira colocó su mano sobre las de Hinamori - ¿Qué no me tienes confianza? Hemos sido amigos hace tantos años…

- Kira Kun…

- Sea lo que sea, puedes contar conmigo.

Fijó sus pupilas en él - Lo que pasa es…

_Flash Back _

Hitsugaya estaba recostado sobre el sillón, al parecer dormido. Hinamori lo contemplaba enternecida por lo apacible que lucía su rostro.

- _Se ve tan lindo así… - _musito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Se acercó más, procurando no hacer ruido con sus pisadas, a pesar de que su previo escándalo al tocar la puerta debió haberlo despertado, no se quería arriesgar.

- Hinamori…

La chica reparó al oír su voz, creyendo que tal vez ya había despertado.

- ¿Hitsugaya Kun?

Seguía dormido, entonces mientras soñaba él…

- Te deseo… Hinamori.

Momo se quedo helada, asimilando lo que había escuchado.

- Quiero que seas mía…

_End Flash Back_

Hinamori volvió a dudar y calló.

- Entiendo – retiró su mano – Tal vez no sea la persona más indicada con quien debas hablar de esto.

- Lo siento, pero…

- Descuida, estaré aquí si cambias de opinión.. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió y momentos después se marchó, de cierta forma más tranquila. Al volver a su despacho, poco permaneció allí, pues una vez llegó Renji la corrió de inmediato diciéndole que debería estar entrenando. Así que siguiendo el consejo de él y de Rukia, fue hasta una de las salas que se encontraban vacías para poder iniciar.

- Veamos… - seleccionó una de las tantas espadas colgadas en la pared – ¡Esta es perfecta!

Dio varios cortes y estocadas a su alrededor, utilzando el arma como toda una experta a pesar de no aparentar serlo. Mantuvo el ritmo de los ejercicios hasta caer la tarde, cuando por fin su cuerpo mostró indicios de cansancio.

- Para ser el primer día, no estuvo mal… - pasó la mano sobre su frente, limpiando el poco sudor que había en ella.

- Lo has hecho bien – una voz familiar la sorprendió detrás suyo.

Se giró y descubrió a su espectador justo en la entrada.

- Hitsugaya Kun.. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Supuse que vendrías a entrenar después de lo que dijo Kuchiki, así que vine a echar un vistazo… ¿Te interrumpo?

- No, claro que no – rehuía su mirada.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a entrenar? – se ofreció gustoso, Hinamori no pudo rechazar tal oferta.

Tras tomar una espada también, se colocó delante de ella en posición de combate.

- ¿Lista?

Ella asintió segura.

- Bien.. ¡Allí voy! – arremetió con ataques directos y simultáneos, los cuales fueron bloqueados de igual forma – Has mejorado mucho, momo…

- Gracias, lo mismo digo.

En eso, escuchó algo en su interior.

_"Te deseo Hinamori… Quiero que seas mía" _

Aquella reciente memoria le causo un ligero shock, haciéndola perder totalmente la concentración.

- ¿Hinamori que te ocurre?

La espada de Hitsugaya venía en descenso y la de Hinamori apuntaba al suelo.

- ¡¡Hinamori!!

No alcanzó a esquivarlo, las espadas cayeron, gotas de sangre les siguieron.

- _Maldición…_ - murmuro enfurecido.

Hinamori cubrió su muñeca con la mano y enseguida expuso – No te preocupes, no es nada…

- ¿Cómo que no es nada? – fue hasta ella – Déjame ver…

Quitó su mano lentamente y le enseño su herida – ¿Ves?, no es nada grave.

Hitsugaya observó la pequeña incisión en su piel, se sentía responsable, pese a que había sido un accidente.

- Voy a… - estaba por tocar su brazo cuando ella lo apartó con brusquedad.

- Espera, no es necesario.

- ¿Por qué te comportas así?

- No me estoy…

- ¡No mientas! – exigió tajante - Has estado distante todo el día, ni siquiera me miras a los ojos.

- Yo…

- Pensé que sólo estabas apenada por los demás, pero ahora que estamos solos, sigues igual.

- Perdón, no quise…

- No quiero que te disculpes, solamente quiero la verdad.

Sin atreverse a mirarlo aún, confesó – Te escuche…

Toushirou, atónito, no entendió a que se refería.

- Ayer fui a tu oficina, creí que no había nadie así que entré para asegurarme, entonces te vi en el sillón y estabas completamente dormido, me quede un rato observándote hasta que te oí decir…

- ¿Qué?.. ¿Qué fue lo dije? – suplicaba al cielo que no fuera algo vergonzoso o peor.

- Dijiste: "Te deseo Hinamori, quiero que seas mía"

Hitsugaya se petrificó como una roca.

- N-No estoy molesta contigo – balbuceó nerviosa todavía, sacando a Toushirou de su trance – Es sólo que, no imaginé que te sintieras de esa forma.

- Lo lamento - agachó la vista – No quise incomodarte, te juro que jamás haría…

El cálido roce de una palma en su mejilla lo silenció.

- No tienes porque sentirte mal, he sido yo quien no ha sabido como manejar esto – iba a bajar la mano de su rostro, cuando él la atrapo con la suya.

- Hinamori es normal, tu y yo…

- Ya no somos unos niños.. ¿No es así? – le sonrió con cariño – Aunque me he portado como tal al tratarte como lo hice.

Tras finalmente mirarse los dos directo a los ojos, risas escaparon de sus bocas.

- Hinamori – la acercó al jalar su mano con suma delicadeza - Te lo he dicho antes, para mi nunca dejarás de ser esa dulce e inocente niña que conocí.

- No te burles - por poco hace un berrinche.

- Y me da gusto, porque me he enamorado de ella.

Sin darle oportunidad a objetar, rodeó a la chica con sus brazos y la cargó.

- Shirou Chan bájame, si puedo caminar, no tienes que…

Chocó sus labios contra los suyos, el instante fue breve, pero en el entregó todo su amor.

- Momo.. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- Sí, si quiero… - le devolvió el beso.

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos! jejejeje+++++

Otra vez me tarde un poquitín para actualizar... ¡¡Por favor perdonenme!!

En fin.. ¿Qué les parecio?.. ¿Bueno.. ¿Malo? O mejor borró mi fic de una vez...

Les comento que en este capítulo saque mi lado cómico, bueno eso creo, ya ustedes me dirán, al menos yo si me reía con cada tontería que se ocurría escribir.

Otra cosa fue que los deje con muchas dudas con la tardía pero no por eso menos importante participación de Ichigo y Rukia, pero ya más adelante las resolvere.

Por último, me dio mucha pena (no tanta como a Hinamori) al poner una escena tan comprometedora entre nuestra consentida parejita, así que les suplico me hagan llegar su comentarios respecto a eso, porque aún estoy indecisa si poner en este fic algo de "eso", ustedes saben que...

Ok, vamos a nuestro espacio para los lectores, se les agradece a:

**Hazukii:** No dije que a penas viniera leyendo tu traducción, más bien que hasta ahora te vengo reclamando. Si siempre serás mi fan #1, dudo mucho que alguien llegue a ocupar tu lugar. En fin, espero una opinión más larga que las anteriores ¿eh?.

**Kati:** Este tampoco tuvo conflictos (que fueran malos...), dime.. ¿fue suficientemente romántico o quieres que te empalague más?, porque de mi parte no hay problema.

**Anyels:** Oh eso suelo hacer yo, me leo unos cuantos fics antes, durante y despues de estudiar, jajajaja++++ No sigas mi ejemplo, pero sabes me da gusto haberte servido de relajación. Tenía mis dudas respecto a poner esa frase para Hitsugaya o no, pero gracias atí me doy cuenta que fue un acierto.

**Zelink:** Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado y que sigas apoyandome. Me encanto tu comentario, me halagas bastante, en realidad no creí que notaran el mucho esfuerzo que me costo el hacer un declaración para esos dos, quería que fuera original y sobre todo muy tierna. Además déjame decirte que yo jamás abandonaría esta historia, suelo demorarme al actualizar, pero es culpa de la escuela y otras ocupaciones de mi vida, sin embargo siempre estoy ideando que más agregarle a este fic en donde quiera que este. También dudo mucho que haya llegado ya a la mejor parte, la verdad no tengo idea hasta donde voy a llegar, pero te aseguro que haré que valga mucho la pena.

Nuevamente me despido, avisándoles que como me tengo un ligero descanso en la escuela, procuraré escribir un capítulo más antes de entrar, así que no esperaran mucho. Por cierto.. ¿Les parece mejor que los capítulos sean más largos o vuelvo a escribirlos cortos?

¡Hasta la próxima!


	9. Cap 9: Angustias Ocultas

**PURE LOVE**

**Capítulo 9: Angustias Ocultas.**

_"¿Por qué deseas volver?" _

_"Quiero estar a su lado" _

_"Sólo conseguirás hacerle sufrir otra vez" _

_"Aún así, yo…" _

_"No lograrás ser feliz, siempre lo recordarás, a él y a mí" _

Sumergida en pensamientos, el pasado se hizo presente. Una voz la hizo regresar…

- ¡Hinamori!.. ¡Hinamori! – el hombre lleno sus pulmones con todo el aire que pudo y lo expulso en un grito - ¡¡¡Hinamoriiiii!!!

La chica parpadeó repetidamente y despegó su cabeza del escritorio - ¿R-Renji?

- Hasta que despiertas – dejó caer sus brazos a los costados – pensé que te habías desmayado o algo así.

- ¿Eh? – abrió sus ojos de golpe - ¿Me quede dormida?

- Eso dímelo tú, yo acabo de llegar.

Hinamori giró su cuerpo en todas direcciones, desorientada completamente.

Renji dio un largo suspiro para después comentar – Supongo que debes estar cansada, has estado entrenando mucho estos últimos días. Además, te conozco y siempre eres demasiado dura contigo misma.

Una risita confirmó lo dicho.

- Si quieres ya puedes irte, es casi la hora del almuerzo. Yo me encargaré de revisar los informes restantes.

- Gracias – se puso de pie e hizo una pequeña reverencia – Siento no haberte ayudado mucho con el trabajo.

- Tonta – le dio un golpecito con los nudillos en la frente – No hace falta que te disculpes. De lo único que tienes que preocuparte ahora es…

- La prueba – se adelantó – Sí, lo sé.

- Sólo faltan 3 días ¿crees estar lista?

Ella asintió y lo miró llena de confianza – ¡Lo estaré!

Él sonrió complacido con su respuesta y tomó asiento – Ah por cierto, Unohana Taichou me pidió decirte que fueras a verla lo antes posible.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – extrañada cuestionó.

- ¿Y cómo he de saberlo? No me dijo nada más.

Un corto silencio fue suficiente para percatar a Renji de la intranquilidad de Hinamori.

– Ve y averígualo, seguro que no es nada importante - la animó en seguida.

- ¡Tienes razón! – bajó sus hombros, apartando su tensión - Entonces me daré prisa, todavía tengo algo más que hacer.

- Y ese "algo" acaso no será… - enfatizó sus últimas palabras con un tono burlón – ¿El Capitán Hitsugaya?

Hinamori se detuvo delante de la puerta sin regresar a verlo, su rostro estaba demasiado enrojecido y aún le daba mucha pena el ser vista así.

Renji comenzó a carcajear debido a la inocente reacción de su amiga y agregó – Vamos Hinamori, no puedo creer que sigas comportándote como una chiquilla, si ya todo el mundo sabe lo de su relación.

Con vapor escapando de sus orejas reclamó - ¡Tú eres el que se comporta como un niño!

Una vez la chica puso un pie fuera de la oficina, azotó la puerta con brusquedad.

- ¡Bah! – refutó el pelirrojo - ¡Quien entiende a las mujeres!

En breve, saltando de tejado en tejado, había llegado al cuartel de la décima división. Su bochorno no había disminuido en lo más mínimo e inconscientemente se quejaba en voz alta.

- ¡Ese Renji! – torcía su boca - Parece divertirse mucho molestándome

- ¿Y quien no? – una voz cercana opinó – Si cuando te enojas… ¡Te ves tan linda!

- ¿Qui-Quien dijo…? – miró por encima de su hombro y se topó con la responsable – ¡Rangiku San!

La mujer la saludo amistosamente; entrujándola como a una muñeca.

- ¿Qué no te da gusto verme? – finalmente la soltó.

- Claro que sí… - recuperaba el aliento – Es sólo que, me sorprendiste.

- Si estas siempre en las nubes cualquiera podría hacerlo.

Agachó la cabeza, cómo si una piedra la hubiera golpeado en ese instante.

- Imagino que vienes a ver a mi Capitán – de repente soltó una risa - ¿Y a quien más?

Una gota resbaló de la frente de la castaña.

- Él todavía no llega – apoyó sus brazos en la cintura – Pero no debe de tardar, así que… ¿Por qué no pasas a la oficina y lo esperas? – le guiño un ojo – Hace tiempo que tú y yo no platicamos.

- Esta bien… - aceptó no muy convencida, pues sabía de antemano lo que podía pasar si se quedaba a solas con ella.

Tras ponerse cómodas en los sillones de la estancia, Matsumoto empezó con el interrogatorio.

- Y dime… ¿Qué tal van las cosas entre ustedes?

Apretando las manos contra su regazo, contesto nerviosa - ¡M-Mejor que nunca!

- Ahhh… - fue arqueando sus labios con picardía - ¿Y qué tanto han… "Avanzado"?

- ¿Q-Que qui-quieres de-decir? – cada vez le costaba más articular.

- Tú sabes a que… - clavó sus pupilas en la joven – No tengas pena, estamos entre mujeres ¿no?

- Sí, bueno, es que… - a causa de su inquietud enrolló una de las mangas de su uniforme – Él y yo ya…

- ¡¡¡MATSUMOTO!!!

Ambas se sobresaltaron con aquel estruendoso grito. El causante volvió irrumpir una vez dentro.

- ¡¡Te dije que terminarás de…!! - dejo caer las pilas de papeles que llevaba en brazos al ver a cierta persona sentada a un extremo – Hinamori… ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías entrenando.

- Hubo un cambio de planes – explicaba aliviada con su presencia - Renji necesitaba salir y me dejó a cargo toda la mañana.

- Entiendo… - caminó sobre los papeles y se acercó ella - ¿Ya comiste?

- Todavía no, por eso vine… – sus ojitos brillaron ilusionados - Pensé que podríamos comer juntos.

- No tienes porque pensarlo - le ofreció su mano para que se levantara – Conoces cuál sería mi respuesta.

Las mejillas de Hinamori se ruborizaron un poco.

- _¿Acaso estoy siendo ignorada…?_ – la idea cruzo por la mente de la Teniente del cuartel 10.

- Entonces… ¿Nos vamos? – abrió su brazo, para que Hinamori enredara el suyo en el.

- ¡Sí! – alegremente expresó.

La pareja se retiro frente a los ojos de una perpleja mujer, quien no comprendió lo sucedido hasta encontrarse sola en la amplia habitación.

- Sí… ¡¡Fui ignorada!! – rompió en llanto - ¡¡Se olvidaron de mí!!

En ese momento la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

- ¡Matsumoto! – Hitsugaya asomó la cabeza en el umbral.

- ¡¡Taichou!! – exclamó conmovida - ¡Sabía que no iba dejarme!

- Por favor encárgate de todo mientras no estoy – e inclinando las cejas, le volvió a ordenar – ¡Y termina tu trabajo de una vez por todas! – señaló el montón de hojas regadas en el suelo.

- Taichouuu… - gimoteó su nombre – ¡Por qué es tan malooo…!

El cielo estaba cubierto por gruesas y oscuras nubes, no daba el aspecto de aún ser de día, pero a pesar de tan sombrío ambiente, dos jóvenes caminaban por la calle como si fuera pleno auge primaveral.

- ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

- Pues… - Hinamori ponderaba indecisa – Cualquier cosa estaría bien, en serio.

- No me la pones fácil – dio un rápido vistazo a los alrededores; a los múltiples restaurantes y puestos de comida – ¿Qué te parece aquél lugar? – indicó con su mirada.

- De acuerdo – se apegó más a su cuerpo.

Entraron a un modesto pero muy acogedor sitió. Ocuparon una mesa y fueron atendidos inmediatamente por una jovencita que, en cuestión de minutos trajo los platillos y bebidas que habían ordenado.

- ¡Esta muy rico! – Hinamori manifestó al probar el primer bocado.

- Qué bueno que te agrado – dio un sorbo a su sopa – Aunque yo prefiero lo que tú preparas.

- Sólo lo dices por halagarme – soltó una púdica risa.

- Es la verdad – afirmó.

Al notar los ojos de su acompañante puestos en ella, los palillos en su mano empezaron a moverse incontrolables hasta que, finalmente tocaron el suelo.

- Perdón – iba a recogerlos cuando él se lo impidió.

- No hace falta, utiliza los míos mientras tanto – los colocó en su palma – Pediré otros enseguida.

- Gracias… - le sonrió tiernamente.

Al finalizar sus alimentos, sólo dos tazas té permanecieron en la mesa.

- ¿Qué harás el resto del día? – Hitsugaya reanudó la plática - ¿Seguir entrenando?

- No lo creo…

- ¿Entonces?

- Tengo que ir a ver a alguien – evitaba el contacto visual, insegura de contarle más.

- Y… ¿a quien? – arqueo una ceja.

Extendió su brazo, hasta topar con el suyo, y lo acarició con la yema de sus dedos – No quiero que te preocupes… ¿si?

- ¿Qué pasa? – musitó.

- La Capitana Unohana quiere que vaya a verla, y pienso hacerlo hoy mismo.

- ¿No te dijo el motivo?

Hinamori negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

- No, no es necesario – lo miro certera.

Hitsugaya no dijo ni una palabra más y bebió con toda calma su té; era su forma de expresar "de acuerdo" ante situaciones fuera de su control, y en aquellas que concernieran a su querida Hinamori un… "Te apoyo".

A unos pasos de la entrada del cuarto escuadrón, los dos se detuvieron y regresaron a verse.

- ¿Estás molesto?

– No… - resopló.

- ¿Y por qué estabas…?

- Discúlpame – la interrumpió – si permanecí callado no fue por enfado, al contrario.

- Parecía que si – chocaba sus pulgares – Es que pones una cara tan seria.

- Hinamori – se paró a escasos centímetros de ella – Yo respeto lo que tú decidas. Eres libre de elegir lo que desees.

El cuerpo de la joven rompió la distancia y se recargó en el pecho de su amado, quien la cubrió protectoramente con sus brazos.

- Confío en ti – aseveró – siempre lo he hecho, y lo haré.

Hinamori alzó el rostro buscando sus labios, y sin timidez alguna lo besó.

- Estoy muy feliz… – declaró – De tenerte a mi lado.

- Yo también – le devolvió el beso, y con el a su vez se despidió.

Llegó al despacho de la Capitana y llamó a su puerta, la Teniente Kotetsu fue quien la recibió.

- ¡Isane San! – saludó enérgica.

- Hinamori Kun – pestañeo al verla – Pero… ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Yo la llamé – la voz suave de una mujer intervino – Pase por favor, Hinamori Fukutaichou.

Isane se apartó para dejarla pasar y la escoltó hasta una de las sillas pegadas al escritorio.

- Espero no haberle importunado con la repentina petición de venir a verme – movió ligeramente su asiento para tenerla de frente.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – respondió apresurada.

- Me alegro – dirigió a su vista a su oficial – Isane, hágame el favor de traerme el expediente de la Teniente Hinamori Momo.

La mujer asintió y abandonó la oficina para cumplir con lo que se le solicitó.

- Dígame Hinamori Fukutaichou - volvió su mirada a ella – Desde que fue dada de alta ¿cómo se ha sentido?

- ¡Muy bien! – profirió contenta.

- Es bueno escuchar eso – entrelazó sus dedos – Por lo que veo se ha recuperado totalmente.

- Eso espero…

- Una de las razones por la que le pedí que viniera, es esa – sonrió con gentileza – asegurar que su salud se encuentre en la mejor condición.

- Agradezco sus atenciones – se inclinó levemente, mostrando respeto.

- Sin embargo... - sus facciones se tornaron serias - La otra razón es de mayor importancia.

Isane hizo acto de presencia justo en el momento oportuno y le entregó el expediente de la aludida en sus manos. La mujer abrió el fólder con suma delicadeza y retiró una hoja, la cuál parecía contener información de gran valor.

- La noche en que el Capitán Hitsugaya la trajo a nuestra división, su estado era bastante crítico, de hecho se encontraba al borde de la muerte.

Hinamori tragó saliva al comprender con que tenía que ver la otra razón.

- Mi equipo médico y yo hicimos todo lo posible por intentar estabilizarla, pero nos fue imposible, nunca antes habíamos tratado con un caso como el suyo – bajo los párpados – Sus heridas, si es que se puede llamarles así, eran de nuestro total desconocimiento.

La Capitana Unohana estudió a detalle cada expresión del rostro de Hinamori y se dio cuenta que aún no se le explicaba como es que se había salvado.

- _No será imprescindible que se lo revele ahora mismo_ – meditó – _No después de lo que le diga… El Capitán Hitsugaya no podrá ocultárselo por más tiempo._

- ¿Unohana Taichou? – se atrevió a llamarla.

- Por favor vea esto – le extendió el papel que había tomado.

Hinamori dudosa lo agarró y comenzó a leerlo.

- Tras haber realizado múltiples análisis a todos los datos que pudimos recabar durante al día en que llegó y los días que requirió para recobrar el sentido – la Capitana hizo más sencillo el contenido del documento con sus palabras – Finalmente hemos descubierto que originó el terrible padecimiento que tenía, su…

- ¡¿Mi sangre?! – exaltada inquirió; doblando la esquina de la hoja con sus dedos, donde precisamente venía escrito aquel diagnóstico.

- Sí… - ratificó – La abundante hemorragia que sufrió su cuerpo era a causa de una sustancia que se encontraba en su sangre.

- Una… ¿Sustancia? Y… ¿Sufrí una hemorragia? – Hinamori se esforzaba en hacer memoria.

- Se que todo esto puede sonar muy confuso, y más considerando que aún no logra recuperarse de su amnesia. Pero, es indispensable que sepa lo que le sucedió y lo que probablemente le sucederá.

- ¿Quiere decir que…?

La Capitana Unohana guardó silencio unos segundos y dando un respiro expuso – Trate de conservar la calma y permita que le explique por favor…

Una larga y rubia melena se mecía de un lado a otro colgada sobre el brazo de un sillón, en tanto una plateada se mantenía encrespada y fija en su posición.

- Qué aburrido… - se quejó la mujer dando de bostezos.

- ¡Deja de holgazanear y ponte a trabajar! – dos venitas se cruzaron en su sien.

- Ya hice la mitad… - mascullo – Estoy cansada.

- Pensé que estabas aburrida.

- Bueno, lo que sea… He estado en la oficina todo el día y ya no lo soporto.

- Mmmmm… – golpeó repetidamente el escritorio con un dedo.

- Al menos usted y Hinamori Chan salieron, y de seguro aprovecharon muy bien el tiempo ¿o no?

- ¿Q-Que insinúas? – balbuceó apenado.

Alzó su brazo de manera que alcanzará a ver su mano sobre el respaldo del mueble y meneó su índice lentamente – No juegue al inocente conmigo, antes de que usted llegará hable con Hinamori Chan y me contó todo… "Tooodooo".

- ¿Todo? – empalideció - ¿Qué es todo?

- Todo lo que han hecho - reiteró maliciosamente - e incluso me dijo que ustedes ya…

Hitsugaya permaneció mudo, a la espera de lo que le revelaría.

- Yaaaaa… - su risa la traicionó

- ¿Matsumoto?

– ¡Es broma!.. ¡Es broma! – continuaba burlándose – Justo cuando Hinamori Chan iba a confesarme algo comprometedor, sus gritos nos interrumpieron.

Se escuchó el crujir de unos dientes.

- Y aunque hubiera podido hablar – dijo con desánimos – puedo apostar que lo más embarazoso que hubiera dicho es: "Hitsugaya y yo ya nos besamos" – finalizó su inferencia imitando la voz de Hinamori.

- Y tú que sabes… - rebatió irritado.

- ¡Taichou! – estiró el cuello, casi al punto de parecer una jirafa - ¡No me diga que…!

El ojiverde apoyó su mejilla sobre un puño y miró hacia la ventana – Está comenzando a nevar…

La Vice-Capitana abandonó su sillón favorito y fue a cerciorarse por sí misma – ¡Es cierto! Me preguntó si caerá durante toda la noche…

- ¡Hinamori! – al levantarse tan impulsivamente, empujó su asiento contra la pared.

- ¿Qué le ocurre Capitán?

La ignoró por completo y se encaminó hasta la puerta, no sin antes agarrar un abrigo del perchero y colgarlo ardedor de su brazo.

- ¡Ni lo piense…! – le obstruyó la salida apareciendo delante de él instantáneamente – ¡Ahora es su turno de quedarse aquí encerrado!

- ¿De que estás ha…? – le arrebató la prenda.

- ¡Yo iré por Hinamori Chan! – enunció con firmeza y se marchó dejando a Hitsugaya con la palabra en la boca.

Livianos pasos dejaban sobre una alfombra de nieve huellas imperceptibles; su andar era lento y sin dirección.

- _¿Por qué…¿Por qué no puedo recordar…? _

El frío viento recorría su piel, y aún así la calidez de esta no se desvanecía.

- _¿O acaso será mejor olvidar?_

_Flash Back _

El aire se volvió denso, casi resultaba difícil el poder respirar, o quizás sólo era la tensión del ambiente lo que daba tal sensación a la Teniente de la División 5.

- Cómo le mencione anteriormente, hay una sustancia en su sangre, pero lo más desconcertante es que los resultados de las pruebas indican que lo que la crea es, su propio organismo.

Hinamori hizo una mueca, la misma que hace cada vez que algo le causa un pequeño susto.

- Sin embargo, lo que más nos preocupa es el efecto secundario - dio un profundo respiro – ya que una vez que esta sustancia se extiende por todo su cuerpo, produce un "rechazo".

Un desasosiego devoraba poco a poco, la voluble alma de la chica.

- No tenemos la certeza de que lo provoca – argumentó – Ni tampoco sabemos en que determinado momento su organismo se niega a aceptar el agente y comienza erradicarlo por completo.

- ¿Fue por eso lo de mi hemorragia? - cuestionó ansiando ser contradecida.

- Así es… La sangre expulsada de su cuerpo contenía esa sustancia.

- Comprendo – bajó la mirada con cierta pesadumbre.

- Lamento tener que darle información tan…

- No se preocupe – cortó sus palabras, al no querer escuchar lo demás – Sólo quiero que me diga si existe la posibilidad de que me vuelva ocurrir algo así.

La mujer, quien siempre se mostraba optimista bajo cualquier circunstancia, por primera vez no pudo ofrecer tal perspectiva.

- Lo único que puedo decirle, es que mantendremos abierta la investigación de su caso. Por ahora le recomiendo que procure no recibir perturbaciones de ningún tipo, nada que pueda desequilibrarla… "Emocionalmente".

Hinamori se puso de pie, o esa fue la impresión que dio, pues su cuerpo y el piso parecían atraerse más que los dos polos opuestos de unos imanes.

- Aprecio mucho que se haya tomado la molestia de ponerme sobre aviso – con su mano toda temblorosa dejó el papel sobre el escritorio.

- Hinamori Fukutaichou – antes de que ella retirará su mano de la brillante madera, la sujeto por la muñeca – Le aseguró que, no permitiré que su vida vuelva atravesar por semejante peligro.

El suave tacto de su palma le devolvió la serenidad, inclusive con sólo mirarla podía sentir que si se quedaba allí, a su lado, todo estaría bien.

_End Flash Back_

- _Si tan sólo pudiera cambiar aquél instante, aquella decisión_… _Nada de esto estaría pasando._

El clima empeoraba; lo que había sido una bonita lluvia de diminutos y finos copos de nieve era ahora una gruesa y pesada tormenta que arremetía con todas sus fuerzas. A duras penas se podía distinguir a que pertenecía cada figura que se hacía visible entre las delgadas brechas de las ventiscas. No obstante, si no se podía confiar en lo que los ojos veían, existía un sentido mucho más efectivo que ese; "la intuición". O en el caso de los _Shinigamis,_ el poder percibir la energía espiritual.

- Esta cerca… - aceleraba su marcha con cada pisada.

Se detuvo a la mitad de un ancho pasaje que conectaba los límites de una división con otra, y una de estas era precisamente la número 4.

- Allí viene…

Hinamori apareció justo en ese momento, pero no se percató de la presencia de quien la esperaba y pasó de largo.

- ¿Hinamori Chan? – la llamó, lo que resultó inútil hasta que alzo la voz - ¡¡Hinamori Chan!!

Se giró y dijo sin emoción – Ah… Eres tú, Rangiku San.

La mujer puso los ojos como plato al oírla hablar así - ¿Te encuentras bien Hina…? – su asombro fue mayor al acercarse y ver su cara.

- Rangiku San yo…

- Has estado llorando ¿verdad? – acertó – Dime ¿que sucede?

- Ahora no quisiera hacerlo - movió sus pupilas a una esquina.

Aprovechando su distracción, Matsumoto le colocó el abrigo que había estado cargando y le susurro pegada a su oreja – Esto es de parte de mi Capitán.

Hinamori llevó sus dedos al cuello de la vestimenta y la frotó con suavidad.

- Deberías ir con él y…

- Te suplico que no le digas nada – la frenó en seco.

- Pero ¿por qué?.. ¿Acaso lo que te dijo Unohana Taichou es algo grave?

Dio un respingo, contestando así a su pregunta.

- Hinamori Chan, no tienes porque...

- ¡Te lo suplico! – la calló de nuevo, y le demandó - ¡Prométeme que no lo harás!

- No puedo – le dirigido una mirada llena de afecto – No si se trata de ti.

La nieve empezaba a abultarse en sus hombros por demorar tanto su estadía y mechones de sus cabellos revoloteaban frenéticos siguiendo el ritmo de las violentas ráfagas.

- No pienso ocultárselo – espetó y alzó la vista al cielo – Se lo diré, cuando encuentre el modo y el momento.

Y Sin concluir aún la conversación, Hinamori dio media vuelta y desapareció. No dando la oportunidad siquiera de poder ir tras ella.

La noche llegó, y con ella la incertidumbre. Hitsugaya había aguardado pacientemente a que regresará Matsumoto, pero en lugar de ello, se vio completamente solo bajo cuatro paredes las horas que restaron de trabajo.

Su angustia iba en aumento. Ninguna de las dos mujeres se había dignado a decirle absolutamente nada y en su mente las conjeturas no dejaban de fabricarse.

Cómo respuesta a sus plegarias, alguien por fin llamó a su puerta. Y su consuelo no pudo ser mayor, que ver a Hinamori al abrirla.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

La contempló unos segundos y luego, la encerró en un cariñoso abrazo.

Se sentaron frente a frente en una mesita de centro. Hitsugaya le ofreció algo de beber, a lo que ella declinó. Durante rato ninguno de ellos dijo nada, hasta que con naturalidad Hinamori sacó un tema.

- Gracias por el abrigo, me sirvió de mucho.

- Que bueno, aunque hubiera preferido ser yo quien te lo diera – de repente su rostro hizo un gesto de incredulidad – Ahora que recuerdo ¿tienes idea de donde podrá estar Matsumoto? No volvió después de ir a entregártelo.

- No, lo siento, no sabría decirte.

- En fin... – le sonrió despreocupado – Lo más probable es que se fuera al bar más cercano en compañía Yumichika y los demás.

- Hitsugaya Kun – temerosa lo abordó.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿No vas preguntarme cómo me fue con la Capitanía Unohana?

- Ya te lo había dicho ¿no? – pronunció más su sonrisa – Voy a respetar tus decisiones, tu vida. Aunque no te voy a negar que todo lo que tiene que ver contigo, me interesa, y mucho.

Hinamori se conmovió con tal declaración, y sin darse cuenta lágrimas emanaron de sus ojos.

- Momo ¿estas bien? – fue con ella y la rodeo con un brazo.

- Sí, estoy bien – iba a limpiarse los rastros de humedad cuando un beso la tomo por sorpresa.

- Quiero pensar, que lloras porque estás feliz… - siguió besándola – Porque no soportaría que fuera por otra razón.

- No, no lo es… - sin que él lo notara, apretó un puño, desahogando así el haberle mentido.

De besar su boca, pasó a besar sus mejillas, siguiendo el recorrido que habían dejado aquellas gotas saladas. En tanto Hinamori, cerrando sus ojos, no paraba de reír por las cosquillas que aquello le provocaba.

La tormenta había cesado enteramente. A través de la ventana se podía observar las copas de los árboles cubiertas por esponjosas nubes que, parecían ascender del blanquecino y extenso manto que cobijaba toda la superficie.

- Shirou Chan… - rió al llamarlo así, pero a él no pareció importarle - ¿Puedo quedarme aquí toda la noche?

- No veo porque no, si antes solías hacerlo.

- ¿Te refieres a cuando éramos niños? – se acurrucó más entre sus brazos.

- Sí, y cuando estuviste aquí durante un tiempo por tu recuperación – la estrechó, y recargó su mentón sobre uno de sus hombros.

- Pero, yo no sólo quiero dormir bajo el mismo techo que tú – la punta de su lengua salió de entre sus labios de una manera traviesa.

Histugaya reparó ante su comentario y la miró estupefacto.

- Lo que yo quiero – aclaró – es dormir a tu lado… ¡Los dos juntos!

**Notas de la autora:**

Se que en mi anterior nota comenté que iba adelantar capítulos, aprovechándo que estaba de vacaciones, pués juro no volver a decir algo así, porque ni yo sé que me paso para que me retrasara tanto en publicar esta vez.

En fin, espero hayan sido tolerantes y no pierdan el interés por este fic. Que siga siendo de su agrado y también que sean fervientes seguidores de la serie, ya que sin ella no sería posible esta historia.

Para variar, los he dejado con muchas incognitas y con un cierre por demás sugestivo. Bueno no negaré que fue lo más complicado para mí, pues aún sigo debatiendome entre poner o no poner algo de "eso", es obvio que en el siguiente capítulo se darán cuenta de mi decisión.

Ah por cierto, en cuestion de Ichigo y Rukia, no se me presentó la oportunidad de escribir sobre ellos, pero ya en el siguiente explico que onda con su situación, y más con Ichigo, daré el ¿por qué? de muchas cosas.

Pasemos a mi parte favorita, los agradecimientos a lectores:

**Kati:** Pues voy a seguir tus preferencias, jejeje+++ Para el próximo cápítulo haré menos páginas. ¡Sigue pendiente!

**Anyels:** Oh si... Quien fuera Hinamori, al menos la de este fic, para estar en los brazos de Hitsugaya y hacer, que no hacerle XD. Siento haberte hecho esperar en esta ocasión más de lo debido.. ¡¡perdoname!! Y en verdad agradezco tu apoyo.

**Zelink:** Pues creo que todas, sino es que la mayoría reaccionaríamos así si llegamos a enterarnos de algo que tal vez no queríamos o no debíamos de nuestra pareja. La pena a veces nos gana y no entorpece el comportamiento. No sabes cuanto aprecio tener una fan tan observadora como tú... ¡nunca dejes de apoyar!

**Hazukii**: Actulize pronto ¿no? O mejor dicho ya estás acostumbrado a esperar, jijijijijiji+++ Bueno sabes lo mucho que valoro tu opinión así que hazmela llegar pronto.

**MegumiMinami310:** ¡Bienvenida! Estoy feliz de tener una nueva lectora, espero recibir más comentarios tuyos, y que sean buenos (no es cierto), siempre.

Ya saben, me despido como de costumbre, conmi frase habitual "HASTA LA PRÓXIMA"


	10. Cap 10: Cálido Invierno

**PURE LOVE**

**Capítulo 10: Cálido Invierno.**

Durante el verano, las noches de lluvia eran comunes, al igual que las tempestades que esta acarreaba. Las incesantes ventiscas combinadas con los estruendosos ruidos de los relámpagos hacia casi imposible conciliar el sueño a las almas, e incluso a algunas de ellas, les provocaba un terror horrible.

- ¡¡Aaaahhh!! – un grito escapó de una chiquilla, y seguido de este, un estrepitoso trueno sucumbió la habitación.

- ¡Cálmate! – exclamó un pequeño a su lado – Sólo fue un rayo, no te va a pasar nada.

- Pe-Pero… - tartamudeo llena de miedo.

- Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que…

Su voz fue opacada por el choque de otro relámpago mucho más potente que el anterior.

- ¡Shirou Chan! – abrazó su cuerpo con fuerza, como si este fuera el pilar que la mantendría a salvo.

- ¡Arrgghh! – intento apartarla, ya que estaba sofocándolo – Deja de comportante como una niña.

- Lo siento, yo… - presa ya del pánico, su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

El niño exhaló una bocanada de aire, en señal de fastidio, sin embargo esa actitud cambió radicalmente al posar sus ojos en los de su amiga, los cuales se encontraban al borde de las lágrimas. Algo nació en su interior, algo que le tomaría mucho tiempo entender y sobre todo aceptar.

- Esta bien, puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo si quieres.

- ¿En serio?

- Ya te dije que si – rezongó.

- Gracias – suspiró aliviada.

La tormenta aún no amainaba, las ventanas se sacudían con violencia y las pesadas gotas resonaban en el techo. Pero, la compañía de su querido amigo parecía disminuir lo atemorizante de aquel clima.

- Shirou Chan… - lo llamó apenada, mientras él sacaba otro futón del armario - ¿Es-Estasss… Molesto?

- ¡No! – espetó seco.

- Entonces… ¿Te incomoda que esté aquí?

- ¡No! – repitió con el mismo tono.

Hinamori permaneció callada, observando cómo Toushirou colocaba el futón junto al suyo y alisaba con ambas manos la suave tela de este.

- Listo – regresó a verla, indicando con ello que ya podía acostarse.

La castaña asintió, dio unos pasos y seguidamente agachó todo su diminuto cuerpo.

- Espero estés cómoda.

- ¡Lo estaré! – se introdujo dentro de las acolchonada sabanas – No te preocupes.

El peliblanco curveó sus labios ligeramente, como queriendo formar una sonrisa, pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, se limitó a dirigirle una mirada que mostrara el mayor desinterés posible.

- Bueno, ya duérmete… - musitó al meterse en el futón.

- Sí – tras revolverse varias veces, se acomodó de lado, dándole la espalda.

- Al fin… - estiró los brazos y dio un largo bostezo – ¡Podré descansar!

Unos cuantos minutos transcurrieron. Hinamori esperaba adormecer su cuerpo al mantener la mente en blanco y los ojos bien apretados, pero al ver fallido su intento al igual que otros anteriores: contar ovejitas y respirar lento y profundo, desistió finalmente y haciéndose del todo el valor que tenía, se atrevió a importunar a su amigo.

- Shi-Shirou Chan – con voz bajita esperaba la oyera – ¿Estas dormido?

- No… - resoplo – Gracias a ti, no.

- Perdón, pero…- sacó la mitad de su cuerpo y se sentó - No puedo dormirme y pensé que tal vez tu tampoco.

- ¿Y ahora que te pasa? – inquirió desesperado.

- No lo sé… Me siento extraña.

- ¿Eh? – levantó una ceja, confundido totalmente.

- Lo que quiero decir es que, mmm… -empezó a juguetear con sus dedos – Ya no tengo miedo.

- ¿Y qué eso no es bueno?

- Sí, supongo…

La tormenta parecía llegar a su fin, la lluvia se precipitaba con menor fuerza y las corrientes de aire eran casi nulas, así que un acogedor silencio empezó a formarse dentro de aquella habitación.

- Oye Shirou Chan, tú…

- ¡Deja de llamarme así! – reclamó adoptando la misma postura que ella y cruzándose de brazos.

La pequeña soltó una risilla y continúo - ¿A que le tienes miedo?

- A nada…

- ¿Seguro?

- Ya te dije que si – aseveró - ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- Creí que quizás habría algo que te asustará, pero me doy cuenta que eres muy valiente Shirou Chan – le regalo un sonrisa.

- No es para tanto, lo que pasa es que tú eres muy miedosa y por eso te asombras.

Hinamori hizo un puchero para después confesar – Sí, tienes razón, me gustaría parecerme un poquito a ti.

El ojiverde miró con atención la frágil niña que tenía enfrente; realmente la inocencia afloraba en ella.

- Hinamori – extendió el brazo para alcanzar su mano – Es normal tener miedo, todos llegamos a sentirlo una vez, hasta yo podría llegar a tenerlo, y si eso pasara, probablemente estaría igual que tu.

- ¿De verdad?

Él asintió, y agarró su mano con más fuerza.

- Gracias Shirou Chan – sus ojitos brillaron contentos – Gracias por dejarme estar contigo y…

- No me agradezcas - la interrumpió – Si estar a mi a lado te ayuda a no sentir temor, esta bien, puedes venir cuantas veces quieras, siempre estaré aquí para ti… siempre.

Poco después, Hinamori quedo profundamente dormida, su rostro lucía dulce y sereno. Hitsugaya la contemplo por breves instantes, antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

- _"Siempre estaré aquí para ti, y cerca de ti, no pienso apartarme nunca de tu lado. Yo te cuidaré y te protegeré, Hinamori…" _

El intenso frío que había estado preponderando hacía unas horas en el exterior, y del cual ella había recibido gran parte, pereció finalmente de su cuerpo con un exquisito baño caliente. Estaba sentada en la esquina del sofá, meditando en todo y nada a la vez, en espera, y sosteniendo una taza que transmitía a sus palmas un calor agradable.

- Disculpa la demora… - una silueta atravesó el umbral de un oscuro pasillo. Sus cabellos goteaban ligeramente y cada parte de su cuerpo mostraba rastros de humedad.

- Hice un poco de té – alzó su bebida para mostrársela y posteriormente le señaló con la mirada donde se encontraba la suya.

Él agradeció inclinando la cabeza y una vez tomó aquella taza, fue a sentarse junto a su visitante.

- ¿Esta rico? – la chica preguntó con curiosidad.

Dio otro sorbo y respondió – Delicioso…

- Me da gusto - sonrió satisfecha.

Al cabo de un rato, el líquido de ambas tazas se termino y estas fueron colocadas en el borde de una mesita de centro.

- Hinamori… - posó su mano sobre la de ella - ¿En que estas pensando? De repente te tornaste muy callada.

- Estoy bien, sólo recordaba…

- ¿Puedo saber qué era lo que recordabas?

Se sonrojó levemente – Estaba recordando, la primera noche que pasamos juntos.

El peliblanco rascó su nariz, como signo de nerviosismo – Ah, ya veo…

- ¿Si te acuerdas?

-_ Y como no recordarla…_ - pensó para sí – _Si justo aquella noche me enamoré perdidamente de ti. _

- ¿Hitsugaya Kun?

- Me acuerdo perfectamente de aquella noche – afirmo con prudencia, pero en eso la risa le ganó – Y también me acuerdo de las noches que le siguieron, pues en aquel entonces eras una niña miedosa y llorona.

- ¡Oye! – hizo un gesto de indignación, sin embargo las carcajadas de su novio acabaron por contagiarla.

- ¿Y sabes que? – paró de reír y fijo sus pupilas en las de ella.

- ¿Qué Shirou Chan? – imitó su estado.

- Me alegra que haya sido así, no cambiaría por nada todas esas noches, todos esos momentos, y sobre todo… - eliminó el espacio que los dividía al chocar sus cuerpos - ¡A ti!

Pasó un brazo por su espalda y el otro bajo sus rodillas, la sujeto firmemente y levantó su grácil figura. Y antes de que la chica pudiera decir una palabra o su cuerpo hacer algún movimiento, apresó sus labios en un apasionado beso, beso que mantuvo hasta llegar a su dormitorio, donde con sumo cuidado la acostó sobre la cama.

- Te amo, Hinamori… - separó el contacto de sus bocas para permitir la entrada de oxigeno.

- Yo también te amo – respiraba agitada – Hitsugaya Kun.

- Por favor, llámame por mi nombre.

- De acuerdo - esbozó una tierna sonrisa – Toushirou.

La tenue llama de unas cuantas velas iluminaban el lugar, las cuales creaban en el techo enormes círculos oscilantes de luz que se estimulaban conforme el fuego iba devorando la mecha que se alzaba en los charcos de cera. Una pequeña rendija en la ventana permitía la entrada de un aire helado que se extendía y rebotaba por las paredes; se podía captar de este el bálsamo de los pinos y el rocío de diversas plantas y flores.

- ¿Por qué no te acercas más? – dijo con un tono infantil.

- ¿Aquí esta bien? – avanzo dos pasos, pegando sus espinillas al colchón.

- En realidad… - dio unas palmaditas al espacio vacío de la cama – Me gustaría tenerte más cerca.

El chico se puso de cuclillas y musitó – Lo más cerca que he estado de ti en este cuarto es recostado en ese sillón – le indicó aquel mueble alzando su pulgar tras su espalda.

- Si pero… Eso fue cuando yo estaba en recuperación – ladeo su cuerpo, y lo apoyo sobre uno de sus codos – Tu te quedabas velando mi sueño.

- Así fue… - resopló – Por eso no estoy seguro que deba estar aquí, quizás sería mejor irme a descansar al sofá de la sala, además es más cómodo.

- Toushirou… - el matiz de su voz se escucho contrariado - ¿Crees que lo que dije…?

- Hinamori, yo… - la interrumpió, silenciado su pregunta al poner su dedo sobre sus labios – Entendí perfectamente a que te referías cuando dijiste que querías que durmiéramos los dos juntos, es por eso que… Preferiría no hacerlo, quiero que lo pienses bien y…

Ahora fue ella quien corto su oración, se había puesto boca abajo, apoyada en ambos codos, y colocado frente a él. Con la misma táctica que él uso, lo calló – No digas más… Se que mi decisión te ha sorprendido, pero quiero que sepas el motivo que me llevo a tomarla.

El joven capitán levantó sus finas y blancas cejas, expectante a lo que le diría.

- Yo sólo quiero… Amarte con todo mi ser y entregarte mi vida por completo – exhaló - ¿Me complacerías con ese deseo tan grande?

Retuvo sus palabras unos momentos, aspiro todo el aire que sus pulmones podían contener y lo soltó pausadamente - No puedo negarme, nunca he podido, cualquier cosa que tu me pidas, yo te la daré con tal de que seas feliz – acarició el contorno de su cara rozándolo con su palma – Y si la mujer que amo desea amarme y entregarse a mi, sólo me queda corresponderle amándola con todo mi ser y entregarme a ella en cuerpo y alma.

Hitsugaya tomo su mano y la beso repetidamente, y poco a poco fue recorriendo todo su brazo hasta toparse con la manga de la Yukata, la cual no removió, más bien invadió con su otra mano para continuar acariciando aquella suave piel, mientras ahora sus labios se posaban sobre una aún más exquisita y sensible, su cuello. La chica aceleraba su respiración conforme cada caricia y beso de su amado, quien no daba ni un solo descanso en todos sus ataques, el placer empezaba a despertarse en ella de una forma incontrolable, hasta el punto que sin estar consciente de ello, lo atrajo más hacía sí rodeándolo con el brazo que le quedaba libre. Él comprendió perfectamente aquella reacción y decidió aumentar el nivel de éxtasis que le estaba provocando, así que con un simple movimiento, pasó de estar arrodillado a la orilla de la cama a estar tumbado encima de ella, aprisionándola completamente con su peso. Hinamori se estremeció al sentir por primera vez aquel cuerpo tan cerca del suyo y dejó escapar un profundo jadeo, sonido que a Hitsugaya le pareció algo más…

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí… - susurró débilmente.

- Hinamori, yo… - humedeció sus labios y contemplo fascinado a la mujer que tenía delante de él; su rostro estaba enrojecido y el color se encendía todavía más en sus mejillas, unas cuantas mechas de pelo cubrían su frente y gotitas de sudor se abultaban en la punta de su nariz. Sus labios entreabiertos desprendían un cálido aliento y en sus ojos había un brillo hipnotizador.

- Toushirou… - alzó su cabeza para susurrar en su oído – _"Hazme tuya…"_

El joven Capitán sintió que el corazón estaba a punto de atravesarle el pecho, por unos segundos permaneció atónito, asimilando aquellas palabras, hasta que un beso, cargado de amor y deseo, le regresó la conciencia.

- Me haces muy feliz – sonrió - como nunca lo he sido y como nunca imaginé serlo.

- Igualmente yo… - la chica le devolvió el gesto - A tu lado he descubierto la verdadera felicidad.

Inclinando la espalda, reanudo sus besos, pero ya no sólo se apropió de su cuello, descendió lentamente sobre su pecho dejando que sus manos guiaran su camino, pues estas habían comenzado a explorar nuevos territorios que ansiosas deseaban conquistar.

Hinamori llevó sus manos hacía la fornida espalda de él y la acarició con suaves movimientos; deslizando las yemas de sus dedos sobre sus ropajes en forma circular y parsimoniosa. Pero conforme el peliblanco iba tocando más a fondo su impoluta y virgen piel, ella se vio envuelta nuevamente en un mar de éxtasis que la dejaba fuera de sí, y bajo el dominio del instinto.

El chico la tomó por los hombros y le ayudo a incorporarse. Encontrándose de rodillas los dos se observaron de pies a cabeza hasta topar sus miradas, las cuales en complicidad dieron su aprobación para lo que más adelante sucedería. No obstante, el joven Capitán, como en todo lo demás, quería ser precavido antes de dar un gran paso, y vaya que este lo era.

- ¿Es-Estas…? – su voz se entrecortó a causa de los nervios - ¿Estas segura?

Ella asintió, manifestando – Si, estoy segura… Si hay alguien a quien deseo entregarme, ese eres tú… Nadie más.

- Hinamori yo… He sido tuyo desde un principio.

Hitsugaya rodeo la menuda cintura de la teniente, sin dejar de propiciar a sus labios largos y efusivos besos en los que sus lenguas bailaban incesantes dentro de sus cavidades, sus ágiles manos localizaron de inmediato aquel nudo que mantenía sujeta su vestimenta y con facilidad lograron desenredarlo, de un solo jalón retiró la cinta, y acto seguido, abrió espacio entre los bordes de la tela descubriendo maravillado el tesoro de las formas de Hinamori.

- Eres hermosa, muy hermosa… - deslumbrado por aquello que había permanecido oculto a los ojos de todos, y que ahora, los suyos tenían en privilegio de contemplar. Sus manos, al igual que la yukata, se posaron sobre los muslos de ella, temerosas a continuar.

Hinamori se percato de su conducta, recogió con sus certeras manos aquellas dudosas y las coloco sobre sus caderas, y expresó – Se que tienes pena, yo… - se ruborizó al momento – Yo tengo muchísima, pero, se que juntos…. Poco a poco… Estaremos bien.

Dicho esto, Hitsugaya dio un acentuado suspiro y la abrazó – Te prometo que esta será… La mejor experiencia de nuestras vidas.

Hinamori apoyó su cara en el cuello de su amado y respiró con tranquilidad, su cuerpo se encontraba relajado, predispuesto a todas y cada una de las caricias a recibir. Lentamente una mano subió por su hombro y lo froto con suavidad, otra paso por su cintura y acarició su abdomen, causándole ligeras cosquillas, sin prisas y siguiendo un ritmo, fueron bajando y subiendo respectivamente hasta llegar a las curvas que formaban sus senos, en donde, emocionadas acariciaron con mayor ímpetu, primero rozando con las yemas de los dedos y después cubriéndolos con toda la palma. Llegado este punto, la castaña ya no pudo mantener aquella pasividad, el deleite la estaba poseyendo hasta lo huesos, y al sentir una superficie húmeda sobre sus pezones, no pudo contenerse más y gemidos escaparon de su boca. Hitsugaya continúo saboreando aquellas partes un poco más, hasta que de improvisto, Hinamori agarró las mangas de su ropa con tal fuerza que, la regresó a ver extrañado.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – advirtió que respiraba con dificultad - ¿Acaso te incomodo algo?

Ella no respondió, miró hacia el techo y en escasos segundos normalizo su respiración, pero no su temperatura.

- ¿Hinamori…?

Casi como queriendo desgarrarla, así fue como ella le quito su ropa, pues con una impaciencia y ansias locas arremetió sobre él, que difícilmente pudo haberse resistido. Y en tanto conseguía desnudarlo rápidamente, él puso manos a la obra para asimismo deshacerse de aquella prenda que se había aferrado a resguardar su parte más sublime. Las estilizadas piernas de la chica se levantaron una seguida de otra y la tela de su ropa junto con ellas, Toushirou la tomo una vez le fue extendida en la punta de un pequeño y rosado pie, y junto con la suya, la aventó por encima del hombro. Al fin, toda su piel estaba libre y con muchos deseos de ser abrigadas con calor humano.

Se tumbaron sobre la cama, sin dejar de acariciarse y besarse en el acto. Hitsugaya, quien nuevamente se encontraba arriba, hizo una pausa para indicar con un gesto serio y preocupado, que lo más difícil estaba por venir. Entrelazó su mano con aquella que ella tenía descansando sobre la almohada, y aguardo, incluso se preparó para un posible arrepentimiento.

Hinamori le dedicó una jovial sonrisa. Y alcanzó a agregar en un murmullo…"Estoy lista".

El ojiverde pego su mejilla cerca de su oído, y tras decir palabras llenas de agradecimiento y cariño, la frase más importante la recalco en un tono conmovedor – No olvides nunca que… "Te amo" y "Te amare"… Sólo a ti, por toda la eternidad.

Empezó a posar sus labios por todo su cuerpo, dejándose embriagar primeramente por el delicioso perfume de toda su esencia para detectar posteriormente la singularidad de aromas de cada uno de sus miembros. Cada diminuto poro de su piel desprendía un olor distinto, unos más intensos, otros más suaves, pero todos en conjunto producían una fragancia que lo sumergía en la más intensa seducción. Hinamori era bella, realmente bella, su blanquecino y esbelto cuerpo era ya el de toda una mujer, una mujer desarrollada y agraciada en todos los aspectos. Hitsugaya no tenía palabras para describir la fascinación que sentía al admirarla, e igualmente ella, embelesada, tanteaba con sus temerosas manos aquel bien formado y trabajado cuerpo, en donde cada músculo se marcaba hasta con los más simples movimientos.

Finalmente, él dejo caer su cuerpo con extrema cautela y delicadeza. Había llegado el momento, ambos se miraron fijamente, las líneas de sus labios se fueron arqueando y, en un apasionado abrazo, sus cuerpos se unieron y formaron uno solo.

La noche avanzó, fría y silenciosa. La blanca nieve cubría todo, escarcha se formo alrededor del marco de la ventana y gotas nacidas del vapor condesado, dejaban un rastro sobre el cristal al precipitarse.

Hitsugaya dormía, uno de sus brazos rodeaba la cintura de su acompañante y otro lo guardo bajo la almohada. Las sabanas lo arropaban hasta el torso, y desde cualquier ángulo, se podía ver delineadas sus piernas que, estaban entrelazadas con otras más delgadas y cortas.

Hinamori se encontraba despierta, pareciera que su previo descanso consistió sólo en una siesta. Observaba con atención al hombre que tenía delante, quería retener en su memoria la imagen tan plácida y tierna que lucía su rostro al dormir, nunca antes lo había visto así. Estaba cautivada, indudablemente esa carita que hacía muchos años atrás había contemplado tantas veces seguía siendo la misma. Su corazón, de pronto, comenzó a emerger pensamientos...

- _En verdad que has cambiado, tu rostro puede ser igual al niño que conocí hace mucho tiempo, pero tu cuerpo ya es el de todo un hombre… Un hombre que siempre ha estado allí para mí, incondicional…_

Uno de sus dedos fue llegar hasta sus labios y suavemente dibujo su contorno.

- _¿Por qué no pude darme cuenta de lo mucho que te amo?... ¿Por qué tuvieron que suceder tantas tragedias que nos causaron tanto dolor y tristezas? Si tan sólo no me hubiera alejado de ti, quizás todo habría sido diferente… _

Un beso, lleno de dulzura y agradecimiento, depositó en su boca.

- _Me he preguntado, una y otra vez¿Por qué yo?... ¿Qué fue lo que viste en mí? A tu vida únicamente he traído problemas y angustias, y aún así ¿Por qué tú?... Me has devuelto la ilusión y alegría, me cuidas y proteges como desde el primer día, sólo a mí me sonríes sinceramente y has amado como a nadie antes… _

Se removió bajo las sabanas para quedar más apegada a él.

_- Te amo Toushirou… Y pase lo que pase… Permaneceré siempre a tu lado. _

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, pues que les puedo decir... ¡LO SIENTO¡... ¡LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO!

Se que esta vez si me pase y tarde muchisimo en publicar, incluso por sus comentarios que me hicieron llegar pensaron que de plano ya no iba a continuar la historia o que me había olvidado de ella... Pero no, la tenía presente todos los días.

Lo que ocurrío fue que me vi atacada por el mostruo de "La nada", si... como leyeron, "La nada", pues eso es lo que había en mi mente cada vez que me sentaba frente al monitor e intentaba escribir algo, simplemente no me inspiraba y lo peor era que, en este capítulo se me presento un gran reto, mi primer Lemmon. Nunca imaginé llegar a escribir uno, la verdad no negare que he llegado a leer fics con contenido de ese tipo, pero una cosa es leerlos y otra muy distinta es escribirlos. No se imaginan lo complicado que puede llegar a ser, pues en primera tienes que ser bastante descriptiva en pequeños detalles, e igualmente no excederte o abusar de estos. También tienes que tener el tacto suficiente para que aquel "instante" se desarrolle de manera natural y no se vea forzado, además de tener muy presente las caracteristicas de los personajes, más que nada, su personalidad. Lo que más me preocupa es que me vayan a tachar de pervertida o algo así... Por favor no lo hagan ToT

En fin, espero haberlo hecho bien, pero eso no lo sabre si no me hacen llegar sus comentarios, los cuales espero aumenten despues de haber hecho mi mejor esfuerzo con este capítulo. Y por favor, no se limiten si quieren criticarme... jajajajajaja

Vamos a la parte que más me gusta;respuestas a sus opiniones.

**Hazukki:** Pues si duro mucho el tiempo de espera, disculpame. Sigue pendiente de mi historia y espero que este capítulo también te haya arrancado suspiros de tu pecho.

**Noci-Chan:** Me agrada mucho la idea de que me hayas advertido cuanto tiempo llevaba sin actualizar, tu comentario fue como un jalón de orejas, en verdad si que me sirvio de mucho. Gracias por tus halagos y más por apoyarme, nunca dejes de hacerlo.

**MishaVainillaSasori: **En primera, que nick tan raro tienes, y un poquito largo también XD. Me sorprendio mucho que leyeras mi fic en tan poco tiempo, es todo un honor que te haya gustado. Y bueno, creo que en este capítulo tu sugerencia queda más que servida ¿no?... Sólo ansío no haberte decepcionado. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Vaya, que poquitos comentarios tuve en esta ocasión, si sigue así la cosa me voy a tardar más en publicar eh...

No como creen, tengo a una personita que me presiona y me motiva diariamente a no abandonar nunca mis fics. Sino fuera por él, creo que si sería todavía más inpuntual.

Esto ha sido todo en esta ocasión, sigan muy pendientes de esta historia la cual les puedo asegurar irá mejorando y poniendose cada vez más interesante. Y... arriba el HITSU/HINA.

"Hasta pronto".


	11. Cap 11: Verdad Forzada

**PURE LOVE**

**Capítulo 11: Verdad Forzada.**

_Despierta dulce amor,_

_Ilumina mi día con tu mirada,_

_Regálame una sonrisa,_

_Y hazme sentir lleno de vida…_

Con ternura contemplaban el rostro de su amada unos profundos ojos verdes, ansiosos a que unos castaños se toparan con los suyos.

- Esta durmiendo profundamente… – murmuró el joven capitán – Será mejor no despertarla, luce tan tranquila…

Se levantó con la mayor cautela posible y un ligero escalofrío recorrió su piel al separarse de aquél cuerpo femenino. La sabana siguió el movimiento de sus piernas y terminó en el suelo.

Hitsugaya se percató de su descuido e inmediatamente fue a recogerla para cubrir a su amada, pero su mirada se cautivó por completo al verla bañada en la tenue luz del sol matutino.

- Eres realmente hermosa… - la miró fascinado, ignorando el tiempo que permaneció haciéndolo.

El cambió de temperatura en el cuerpo de Hinamori, poco a poco fue ocasionando que su consciencia regresara.

- Toushirou… - sus mejillas se ruborizaron al instante en que sus parpados se abrieron.

- Al fin despiertas - acercó su cara y la beso delicadamente en los labios.

- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo viéndome? – se encogió de hombros, apenada.

Hitsugaya arqueó su boca picaramente y enredo una mecha de cabello oscuro entre sus dedos - ¿Acaso no puedo?

- Sss… ¡Si puedes!

Con un reconfortante abrazo calmó los nervios de su pareja, quien nuevamente se comportaba como una tierna e inocente niña a pesar de haber demostrado ser toda una mujer la noche anterior.

- ¿Mejor?

- Sí… - dibujo una tímida sonrisa.

- Aún es temprano, nos da tiempo de desayunar ¿Quieres que te prepare algo en especial?

- No, estoy segura de que lo que hagas me gustará.

Dio un toquecito a su nariz con su índice de una forma traviesa y agregó – De acuerdo, pero quiero que sea una sorpresa así que tendrás que cubrirte lo ojos.

Minutos después, Hinamori se encontraba desenredado su cabello frente al espejo del baño, de hecho ese era el único que había, quizás el Capitán de la Décima División consideraba un artículo como ese "innecesario", al igual que otras cosas como cepillos, peines, etc.

- Ahora entiendo porque el peinado de Shirou Chan nunca cambia – murmuró entre risillas mientras continuaba pasando sus dedos entre su larga y suave cabellera.

Un aroma delicioso empezó a colarse por cada habitación, el cual escapaba directamente desde la cocina.

- Ya puedes venir… - llamó Hitsugaya a su acompañante, esperándola con las manos puestas sobre la silla en la que ella se sentaría.

Hinamori entró tapándose los ojos con las anchas mangas de su kimono – Huele bien… ¿puedo ver?

- Adelante…

Ella se descubrió la vista y contemplo maravillada la linda decoración que tenía enfrente – ¿Tu hiciste todo esto?

- No, yo creo que fue el vecino de a lado – se cruzo de brazos, provocando la risa de la castaña – ¡Pues obvio que fui yo!

- Disculpa… - seguía con sus risillas.

- Anda, toma asiento – jaló la silla, para abrirle espacio.

- Gracias…

Dos tazas con té caliente y dos platos con tallarines y verduras estaban puestos sobre la mesa, la cual curiosamente tenía en medio un sencillo florero con un ramo de Flor de Durazno, las favoritas de Hinamori.

- Estamos en pleno invierno… – dijo la chica mientras se acomodaba en el asiento - ¿Cómo pudiste conseguir esas flores?

- En realidad… - dio un suspiro y acto seguido colocó unos palillos junto a la mano derecha de su pareja – Las compre hace algunos años.

- ¿Quieres decir que no son reales? – preguntó asombrada.

El peliblanco alzó una ceja y exclamo para sí – _"Sigues siendo tan ingenua Hinamori…"_

- ¿Hitsugaya Kun?

- No son reales, Momo…

La Sub-Capitana se ruborizo y con fingida serenidad comentó – Ah es cierto, ayer yo ya te llamé por tu nombre.

Hitsugaya finalmente tomo asiento, sonrió levemente e infirió – ¿Acaso prefieres que no sea así?

- Bueno yo, no tengo ninguna incomodidad - empezó a juguetear con sus dedos, escondiéndolos bajo la mesa – Más bien…

- ¿Sí? – Hitsugaya alzó una ceja.

- Pensaba que a ti te podría causar molestias si lo hacíamos en público – agachó la mirada.

- Momo… - recargó una mejilla sobre su mano - ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Yo… este…

El joven Capitán analizó los gestos de Hinamori y de inmediato comprendió lo que ella quería decir.

- ¿Te preocupa que puedan ver mal nuestra relación?

Hinamori asintió.

- ¡No seas tonta! – frunció el ceño - A mi no me importa lo que piensen los demás ¿o a ti si?

- Lo que piensen de mí no es lo que me preocupa – su mirada se apago – Sino que por mi piensen mal de ti…

- ¡Nunca vuelvas a decir algo así! - dijo exaltado – Si algo me hace sentir orgulloso en mi Vida, es tenerte a mi lado.

- Hitsu… - a punto de completar aquel nombre, su labios pronunciaron otro - Toushirou.

- Ya no pongas a trabajar tanto tu cabeza - la miró con cariño – Porque en lo único en lo que debes ocuparla, soy yo…

La mujercita comenzó a reírse, ya más relajada – Tienes razón.

Tras satisfacer ambos su apetito, con toda calma limpiaron y se cambiaron con sus respectivos uniformes, como si de esa forma fueran a alargar más el tiempo que permanecieran juntos.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu división? – dijo Hitsugaya con cierta ilusión.

- No hace falta – agitó las manos apenada - además llegarás tarde a la tuya.

- Mmmm… - torció su boca en señal de capricho – Como quieras.

Hinamori abrazo su cuerpo – Te prometo que iré a tu división más tarde para que comamos juntos ¿de acuerdo?

- Esta bien… - acaricio su mejilla con el roce de sus dedos – Aunque no se como le haré para estar sin ti, aunque sea por poco tiempo.

Shinigamis de nuevo ingreso habían comenzado a entrenar desde muy temprano en el cuartel de la Décima División, y continuarían así hasta después del mediodía. Mientras tanto, una mujer de escultural figura caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos, atrayendo consigo las miradas masculinas de cada uno de los miembros.

- Al parecer todavía no ha llegado… - murmuro para sí - ¿Seguirá con ella?

- ¡Bue-buenoos Dias! – un azorado joven la saludo al verla pasar - ¡Teniente Matsumoto!

- Aahh… - lo miró de reojo - ¿Eres nuevo verdad?

- ¡Así es! – contesto en voz alta, nervioso.

- ¿Tu nombre?

- Ryota… - le sonrió – Me llamo Ryota Tanaka.

- Muy bien Ryota – correspondió su gesto – Te tengo una importante misión, así que escucha con atención…

Al pasar de unos minutos el Capitán de la División 10 llegó finalmente a su oficina y antes de que pudiera tomar asiento observó con cierto fastidio las enormes pilas de papeles sobre su escritorio.

- Esto es cuento de nunca acabar… - se dejó caer en su sillón y dio un rápido vistazo a los alrededores - ¿En donde rayos estará Matsumoto?

- ¡Detrás de Usted!

Un tremendo escalofrío recorrió la espalda del ojiverde, pero ni aún así bajo la guardia, y menos si se trataba de ella.

- Que bueno que ya estas aquí – con su índice señalo una de las pilas de papeles y agregó – Puedes empezar con estas.

- ¿Y por qué no comienza primero usted Capitán?

- ¿De que hablas? – frunció el seño - ¡Ponte a trabajar!

- No sin antes saber… – un destello se disparo de sus ojos – Cómo le fue anoche con Hinamori.

Hitsugaya balbuceando respondió – E-eso es algo q-que no te incumbe.

- A mi no me puede engañar Taichou - puso una mano sobre su hombro - Me doy cuenta de todo sin que usted me diga una sola palabra.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – tragó saliva.

Inclino su cuerpo y pego los labios a su oreja – ¿Pasaron la noche juntos verdad?

El joven Capitán abrió los ojos como plato.

- ¡Lo sabia! – gritó eufórica – Cuando se trata de Hinamori usted no puede ocultarme nada.

- Ya cállate – dijo exaltado pero con un ligero rubor en sus pómulos - En vez de estarme acosando, me gustaría mejor preguntarte algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿A ti ella no te contó nada de su entrevista con la Capitana Unohana?

- No, para nada… - dijo sorprendida – Yo solo le entregue el abrigo que usted me dio, eso fue todo.

- Ya veo… - se llevo los dedos a su barbilla, pensativo.

_- "Me doy cuenta que Hinamori Chan, no le dijo nada a mi Capitán…" - _la Vice-Capitana argumento para si.

Imperceptible y a gran velocidad se movía una chica sobre los tejados, apareciendo y desapareciendo en diferentes puntos hasta que finalmente se detuvo en frente de un edificio que tenía colocado en lo más alto un enorme escudo con el emblema de la Quinta División.

- ¡Justo a tiempo! - dijo aliviada mientras intentaba normalizar los agitados latidos de su corazón – Renji aún no ha comenzado con el entrenamiento de los de nuevo ingreso.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar eso? – se escuchó una voz desde el Jardín de la entrada.

- ¿Renji? – la chica volteó pata todos lados intentando localizarlo - ¿Eres tú?

- ¡Pues quien más creías que era! - las ramas de un árbol se agitaron con violencia.

Hinamori rió divertida – Ya baja de ahí…

- Llevo esperándote un buen rato - dio un gran salto y aterrizo a unos cuantos metros de su subordinada – Me tenias preocupado… ¿como te fue con la Capitana Unohana?

- Este… Sólo quería verme para hacerme una revisión de rutina - se reprochó por tener que mentirle - Nada de que preocuparse.

- Así que solo fue eso… - dejo caer sus hombros ya mas relajado – Pero en fin, también te espere porque quiero pedirte un favor.

- ¿Cuál? - lo miró con curiosidad.

- Les prometí a los de nuevo ingreso que hoy les impartiríamos una lección avanzada de Kidoh y…

- ¡Con gusto lo haré! – se adelantó, sabiendo con certeza lo que le pediría - ¿Pero estas seguro que no quieres ser tu quien lo haga?

- Sabes que fue muy difícil para mí aprender las técnicas de Kidoh, si fui pésimo para eso imagínate como seré como instructor.

Hinamori comenzó a traer a su memoria graciosos recuerdos de su amigo de cuando estudiaban juntos en la academia de Shinagamis, e inconscientemente risas escaparon de su boca.

- Lo que sea que estés recordando… - dijo Renji en un tono amenazante – Será mejor que no se te ocurra contárselo a nadie.

- Descuida… - una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.

Renji correspondió su gesto - Gracias Hinamori, no cabe duda que eres una gran amiga.

- Sí… lo sé – sacó su lengua de forma burlona.

- Mejor ya deja de perder el tiempo y ve con los de nuevo ingreso – dio una palmada a su espalda.

- ¿Tu no vendrás?

- Me gustaría, pero surgió un imprevisto y estaré fuera de la oficina - torció la boca - después te explico de que se trata.

- Esta bien… - la chica agitó su mano para despedirse y en un parpadeo desapareció de la vista del pelirrojo.

Un grupo de aproximadamente 20 jóvenes Shinigamis se encontraban reunidos sobre una explanada en el patio central de la división, ansiosos a que alguien se mostrara ante ellos para comenzar con el entrenamiento.

- Disculpen la demora… - la voz de una mujer se percibió desde el interior de un torbellino que se abrió pasó entre las filas de Shinigamis, y sin terminar de disiparse aún reiteró - Soy la Teniente de la Quinta Division, Hinamori Momo.

Con asombro vieron surgir de aquella ventisca a una chica de frágil apariencia.

- Es un gusto estar aquí con Ustedes hoy – saludo a todos con una formal reverencia – Hare mi mejor esfuerzo por enseñarles…

- ¡¿Disculpe?! – uno de los jóvenes la interrumpió – ¡¿Es Usted la Teniente de esta división?!

- ¿Acaso… No lo parezco? – preguntó ingenua.

- Bueno es que… - sobaba su nuca apenado - Luce Usted como uno de nosotros.

Hinamori rascó su mejilla algo nerviosa, pensando en que quizás su larga ausencia había provocado que la mayoría de los estudiantes que habían egresado recientemente de la academia de Shinigamis no hayan escuchado jamás hablar de ella.

- Díganos… - otro joven la abordo curioso - ¿Usted fue promovida como Teniente hace poco?

- No - agitó su cabeza a los lados – Yo… Llevo casi medio siglo ejerciendo como Teniente en esta División.

- Entonces Usted conoció al Ex-Capitán Aizen Souzuke ¿no es así? - una chica preguntó curiosa.

El solo hecho de escuchar ese nombre ocasionaba en Hinamori un dolor inmenso, de aquellos que brotan desde lo más profundo del alma y estremecen todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? - la misma chica que preguntó hacía unos momentos se acercó con cierta aflicción al ver el semblante pálido y ofuscado de la Teniente.

- Descuida - extendió su mano para detenerla – Por favor vuelve a tu lugar.

Los jóvenes Shinigamis la observaban atónitos, sin valor de atreverse a decir o hacer nada. Hinamori dio un largo suspiro y apretando ligeramente sus puños reanudo la conversación.

- Desde que ingrese a la 5ta División, fui nombrada teniente y estuve bajo el mando de Aizen Souzuke durante 40 años hasta que fue declarado como traidor – la mirada de Hinamori se mantenía fija en ellos - Tras la batalla librada contra Aizen en el Hueco Mundo y en la Sociedad de Almas, yo me retiré de mis funciones por 10 años y hace algunos días regrese a ocupar de nuevo mi puesto.

Los de nuevo ingreso continuaban en silencio y ante su comportamiento Hinamori vaciló por unos instantes, sin embargo; se había propuesto no defraudar a Renji ni a nadie más, ya que si algo podía provocar temor en el corazón de Hinamori era sentir que no era de utilidad.

- Muy bien - se llevo las manos a la cintura - todos ustedes han sido reunidos hoy para mostrarles técnicas Kidoh de alto nivel, así que…

Una explosión a unos cuantos metros de Hinamori alboroto a todos los nuevos subordinados, quienes sorprendidos observaron como esa misma explosión se transformaba en una esfera de energía que lentamente se acercaba a la palma desnuda de su Teniente.

- Para poder ser capaz de utilizar las técnicas de Kidoh se requieren dos factores importantes, el primero es "Control".

La esfera que reposaba en su mano se dividió en cinco mas pequeñas que se posicionaron en las puntas de sus dedos, subsecuentemente estas se dispararon a gran velocidad y justo antes de que chocaran contra el rostro de cinco jóvenes del grupo, se detuvieron frente a sus ojos y se desvanecieron.

- Control sobre el poder espiritual es la clave para poder crear y destruir la energía que se requiere para cada técnica, ya sea ofensiva o defensiva – Hinamori hizo un simple movimiento con su mano y volvió a generar otra esfera – El segundo factor es "Manipulación", el cual consiste en…

La esfera empezó a adquirir una textura más suave y clara, al mismo tiempo que se alargaba hasta llegar a ser tan delgada como un cabello. Los presentes fueron retrocediendo uno por uno al ver como ese largo y brillante hilo de energía se iba expandiendo hasta formar una espiral alrededor de la menuda chica.

- Transformar en todas sus formas posibles la energía de la técnica Kidoh que has creado te permite realizar ataques precisos no importando el tamaño ni la distancia en la que se encuentre tu objetivo – con una simple sacudida de su mano el hilo de energía regreso a su forma original – No deben olvidar que antes de invocar cualquier técnica su poder espiritual debe estar en perfecto equilibrio, ya que es impredecible la reacción que esta pueda tener en caso contrario.

Algunos chicos comenzaron a aplaudir fascinados por las demostraciones que había realizado la segunda al mando de la 5ta División, asimismo, se podía percibir un destello en la mirada de las chicas producto de la admiración.

Con un golpe de suerte un joven Shinigami de la Décima División logró escabullirse dentro del Cuartel de la Cuarta; había llegado justo en el momento en que dos oficiales a cargo de la vigilancia rolaban su turno a otros compañeros de su división y aunque fuese solo por unos segundos, la entrada oeste del cuartel se encontraba completamente desolada.

- Debo darme prisa y conseguir esos documentos que mi Teniente necesita - comenzó a avanzar ocultándose detrás de cada arbusto o árbol que se le pusiera enfrente – Esta es mi primera misión y no quiero fallar.

_Flash Back_

- ¿Quiere que le traiga qué? - preguntó confuso.

- Se me olvido que eres nuevo – se rascó la cabeza – Bueno, no importa.

- Por favor disculpe mi incompetencia – agacho su cuerpo.

- Tranquilo, no es para tanto – rió – Te lo volveré a explicar.

El joven fijo su atención en ella.

- A lado de la oficina de la Capitana Unohana, hay un cuarto donde se almacenan todos los expedientes de los pacientes que ingresan a esa división - el tono de su voz se torno serio – Deberás tener mucho cuidado de no ser visto por nadie para entrar a ese lugar, y sacar de allí el expediente de "Hinamori Momo".

- ¿Hinamori Momo? – arqueó una ceja - Disculpe Teniente… ¿puedo preguntarle quien es ella?

- Ella es… - dubitativa se llevo un dedo a su boca – La Teniente de la División 5.

El joven abrió sus ojos como plato y repitió - ¡Teniente de la División 5!

- Así es – ensanchó su boca en una sonrisa despreocupada.

- Y si yo traigo ese expediente, no… - comenzó a tronar sus dedos nervioso - ¿No habrá ningún problema?

- Claro que no, bueno sólo sí… - alzó la mirada imaginando una futura y muy probable situación.

- ¿Sí…? – desesperado cuestionó.

- Digamos que, por nada del mundo el Capitán Hitsugaya debe enterarse de esto.

El rostro del Joven adquirió una tonalidad azul y por un momento sus piernas parecían inclinarse - ¿El… Ca-capitán? – tragó saliva - ¿Por qué…?

- Muy sencillo… - se cruzo de brazos – Hinamori es la "Novia" del Capitán.

Se escuchó un sonido secó en la duela de madera.

- ¿Queee…? – se levantó de golpe soportando el dolor en su cadera.

– No tienes por que preocuparte, lo que vas hacer es por una buena causa. – le aseguró y posó las manos sobre sus hombros – Yo me encargaré de que nadie se enteré de lo que tú harás hoy por mí, ¿de acuerdo? – le guiño un ojo.

Ante un gesto así el nuevo integrante del Décimo Cuartel no pudo objetar, hizo una reverencia, dio media vuelta y se retiró dispuesto a cumplir con la misión encomendada.

_End Flash Back_

Cruzó el umbral de una enorme puerta que tenía escrito en el borde superior del marco "Urgencias", la suerte estaba nuevamente de su lado ya que el pasillo principal estaba vacío.

- Qué extraño… - giró su cabeza en todas direcciones intentando rastrear a un posible habitante – Parece como si no hubiera nadie.

Al dar vuelta a la izquierda el joven Shinigami percibió débiles susurros detrás de una de las puertas que se mantenían cerradas en ambos lados del pasillo, y antes de que pudiera identificar de cual provenía aquel zumbante ruido una joven alta y de pelo grisáceo entreabrió una de las puertas.

- Por favor síganme todos – con un ademán de su mano indicó el camino a seguir – ahora les mostraré el almacén de medicamentos y herbolaria.

Jóvenes vestidos con el uniforme del Cuarto Escuadrón caminaron detrás de aquella mujer que portaba una banda en su brazo derecho con la insignia de su División.

Gotas de sudor corrieron por la ancha frente del chico, su oreja estaba pegada en la esquina de la pared y una vez dejó de escuchar el andar de aquellos pasos, puso nuevamente un pie sobre aquel largo pasillo lleno de puertas.

- Estoy seguro que… - sus ojos daban rápidos vistazos a cada letrero de las puertas – ya debo estar cerca.

Recorrió unos pasos más aquel pasillo y justo al final de este logró percibir dos puertas situadas una a lado de la otra con letreros más grandes y no grabados sobre placas de madera, sino en un metal de chapa dorada.

"Ar-chi-vo" … "Di-rec-ción"… - artículo ambas palabras intentando cerciorarse de que había llegado al lugar correcto y con absoluto sigilo giró la perilla de la primera puerta.

Filas de enormes aparadores conteniendo cientos de cajones cada uno ocupaban lo largo y ancho de la amplia habitación, no obstante; a pesar de que pudiera parecer una misión imposible localizar un solo expediente dentro de aquel infinito, una cajonera destacó por su color distinto al de la caoba oscura que predominaba en los aparadores.

- Quizás aquí es donde guardan los Expedientes de los pacientes más recientes… - se acercó al mueble, el cual estaba contiguo a la puerta, y lentamente abrió el cajón superior – ¡No lo puedo creer! – Extrajo el primer folder dentro del cajón – ¡Este es el Expediente que busco! - volvió leer la etiqueta que tenía escrito "Hinamori Momo" - ¡Sí es este!.

Unos ruidos alertaron al joven Shinagami, quien a toda prisa cerró el cajón y se escondió hasta el fondo de la habitación, luchando por mantener la concentración para ocultar su energía espiritual.

La puerta nuevamente se abrió, se escuchó el sonido del interruptor de la luz seguido por las voces de dos mujeres.

- ¿Dónde guardó estos Teniente Isane? – una chica de cabello largo y oscuro mostró la pila de fólderes y papeles que llevaba cargando en sus brazos.

- Por el momento colócalos encima de ese entrepaño vacío, aún falta traer más expedientes que necesitan archivarse – dijo con cierta pesadez en su voz.

La chica obedeció de inmediato y preguntó a su Teniente con cierta preocupación - ¿Le ocurre algo Teniente Isane?

- No nada, sólo estoy un poco cansada – suspiró – El día de hoy la Capitana Unohana salió desde temprano dejándome a cargo de toda la División, y la verdad nunca pensé que fuera a ser tanta responsabilidad.

- Bueno es que, aunque no lo parezca nuestra Capitana hace muchísimas cosas - Pero, con ese semblante tan sosegado que siempre muestra ante todos es difícil creerlo.

- Si lo sé… - se llevo una mano a la mejilla – Realmente la admiro.

- ¿Y ahora que más queda pendiente por hacer? – descanso un brazo sobre la orilla del entrepaño.

- Ya terminamos el recorrido del Cuartel con los de nuevo ingreso, también ya se ordene que se realize el inventario de medicamentos y plantas medicinales, y pronto acabaremos de recoger todos los expedientes de los pacientes que ya han sido dados de alta, así que… lo único que quedaría por hacer es supervisar los entrenamientos.

- Muy bien… - sacudió sus manos - Entonces habrá que apresurarnos para que cuando llegue nuestra Capitana encuentre todo en orden.

La Teniente sonrió conmovida con la actitud de la chica – Ahora entiendo por que la Capitana Unohana te nombró como 3ra Oficial, tienes demasiada energía – concluyó con una risilla.

Tras retirarse ambas mujeres, el intruso salió de su escondite y con el mismo sigilo con el que había logrado entrar se dispuso a escapar sin dejar rastro alguno.

Un joven alto y pelirrojo caminaba deprisa hacia una enorme puerta vigilada por 4 guardias de aspecto hosco, mismos que al ver su vestimenta se apartaron para permitirle el acceso.

- Llegas tarde... – un hombre masculló con su grande y blanquecina dentadura.

El pelirrojo alzó su tatuada ceja despreocupado - ¿Tarde? La reunión todavía no ha empezado.

- No hemos empezado por que Usted aún no llegaba…– una voz severa y carrasposa se escuchó detrás.

- Disculpe que me haya tardado tanto Capitán Yamamoto – agachó los hombros apenado – Tuve un contratiempo y…

- No le pedí que explicara las razones de su impuntualidad – dejó caer secamente su bastón sobre el brillante piso - Lo importante es que ya esta aquí y podemos iniciar.

Renji pestañeó sorprendido - ¿No esperaremos a que llegue ningún otro Capitán?

- Solamente los he citado a Ustedes cuatro – respondió tajante y con pasos parsimoniosos se dirigió hasta ellos.

Los 4 Capitanes se alinearon de forma horizontal y enderezaron sus espaldas lo más que pudieron.

– Capitana de la 2da División y Comandante del Escuadrón Secreto de Castigo, Soi Fong… - la regresó a ver con semblante duro y tácito, para posteriormente dirigir su vista a alguien más – Capitana de la 4ta División y Comandante del Escuadrón de Rescate y Curación, Retsu Unohana – dio un par de pasos más y se acercó a un hombre con careta maquillada en blanco y negro – Capitán de la 12va División y Director del Instituto de Desarrollo Tecnológico, Mayuri Kurotsuchi – se detuvo unos segundos y miró de reojo al ultimo de los presentes – Capitán de la 5ta División, Abarai Renji.

El anciano recargó ambas manos sobre su bastón y un breve silencio se hizo presente.

- Ustedes fueron citados el día de hoy para asignarles una importante tarea… - aclaró su garganta con un fuerte tosido – Dentro de 2 días se llevara a cabo la prueba de la Teniente Hinamori Momo, y ustedes han sido elegidos para ser los jueces de dicho evento.

Distintas emociones se expresaron en los rostros de los Capitanes, las cuales iban desde un simple asombro hasta el más intenso recelo.

- Confío en el buen criterio de todos Ustedes para poder decidir de manera justa el futuro de esta joven oficial – agregó.

Un hombre de pelo corto y canoso apareció detrás del Capitán Supremo, este se encontraba hincado y sostenía una charola plateada en sus manos.

- Muchas gracias Teniente Sasakibe – el viejo tomó unos sobres blancos que estaban encima de la charola y los alzó con su mano para que los demás pudieran verlos – Por la tarde se le hará llegar a cada uno un sobre con la información del lugar y la hora en donde se realizará la prueba, deberán llegar con 30 minutos de anticipación.

Renji tragó saliva nervioso al sentir la mirada del Capitán Yamamoto posarse en él.

- Capitán Abarai – pronunció su nombre con firmeza – Usted se encargará de traer consigo a la Teniente Hinamori y… espero la puntualidad de ambos – sentenció.

- Sí, Capitán Yamamoto – asintió inclinando levemente su cuerpo.

El viejo dejó los sobre nuevamente sobre la charola y apremió a los Capitanes con mirada firme – Creo que no hará falta advertirles que la información contenida en estos sobres es de absoluta confidencialidad, así que, cuento con la discreción de todos Ustedes.

Los Capitanes asintieron con reserva intercambiando sus miradas unos con otros.

- Eso es todo, pueden retirarse… - el anciano dio media vuelta y empezó a mover su bastón hacia delante seguido por sus pies y por su Teniente.

La pequeña comandante del a 2da División fue la primera en retirarse con un veloz movimiento de Shunpo, posteriormente el capitán de aspecto macabro y hostil abandonó la sala no sin antes dirigir a los dos Capitanes restantes una sonrisa llena de malicia.

- No debes prestar atención a cosas como esas – la tenue voz de una mujer interrumpió el ofuscado pensamiento de Renji.

- Perdón, ¿acaso dijo algo Capitana Unohana?

- Descuida - le sonrió – No fue nada importante.

La Capitana que traía enredada en una trenza su larga cabellera pasó frente a Renji y antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta le manifestó – Por favor dile a la Teniente Hinamori que vaya a verme… "otra vez".

- Sí, se lo diré… - le respondió extrañado por dicha petición, y una vez la Capitana Unohana desapareció de su vista se atrevió a comentar para sí – _Presiento que la anterior visita de Hinamori al Cuartel de la 4ta Division fue para algo más que una revisión de rutina._

Unos dedos nerviosos golpeaban la cubierta del Escritorio de la Oficina del Capitán Hitsugaya, quien de haber estado allí habría corrido de inmediato a esa persona que osaba sentarse sobre su sillón y peor aún a no hacer nada.

- Ya se tardo… - hizo una mueca de fastidio - ¿Lo habrán descubierto? No, no lo creo, ya me habría enterado… – dió un manotazo a la cubierta - ¡Entonces donde está!

-¿Dónde esta quien?

Una voz conocida la sorprendió por la retaguardia.

- ¡Capitán! - se levantó de un brinco y cedió el asiento a su Capitán - Ja, ja, ja… Estaba hablando sola. No me haga caso.

- Mmmm…. – recargó su mejilla sobre un brazo mientras la miraba con sospecha – Se me hace raro haberte encontrado sentada en mi lugar y no acostada en el Sofá, como es costumbre.

- Hoy no tenia ganas de estar en el sofá… - se rascó la cabeza apenada.

- ¿Y ese milagro? Tú siempre te la pasas durmiendo la mayor parte del día ahí.

- Ayyyy Taichou, alguna personas podemos cambiar ¿o no?

Hitsugaya arqueo una ceja incrédulo – Tú eres la excepción.

- Por cierto ¿cómo le fue con los de nuevo ingreso? – cambió el tema de forma drástica en un intento por salvar su pellejo de las inferencias de su Capitán.

- Bien, este año ingresaron a nuestro cuartel varios Shinigamis con mucho potencial.

- ¿Usted cree? – fingió interés.

- Pues esa fue la impresión que tuve hoy – resopló y dejó caer su cuerpo en el respaldo del sillón - Habrá que ver el progreso de cada uno al pasar de unos meses.

Se escuchó un fuerte golpeteo en la Puerta seguido por los gritos de un agitado joven.

- ¡Teniente Matsumoto!... ¡Teniente Matsumoto!... ¿Se encuentra aquí? – continúo golpeando la puerta con insistencia - ¡Respóndame por favor!

La rubia se quedo pasmada ante la llegada de aquel visitante.

- ¿Quién eres? – Hitsugaya alzo la voz – ¿Y que asunto tienes que tratar con la Teniente Matsumoto?

- ¿Ca-Capitán…? – los golpes en la puerta cesaron - ¿Es… Usted?

Hitsugaya torció la boca en señal de impaciencia, no obstante supo contenerse – Pasa y preséntate.

La puerta corrediza se abrió, mostrando a un joven en cuclillas y con la mirada fija en el suelo – Mi nombre es Tanaka Ryota.

- Matsumoto… - el ojiverde la miró con molestia y se cruzó de brazos - Esta persona es de nuevo ingreso ¿o me equivoco?

La Sub-Capitana se limitó a evadir su mirada mientras silbaba algo sin sentido.

- ¿Se puede saber porque no estuviste presente en el entrenamiento de hoy? - le reprochó con dureza sin despegar la mirada de su Teniente, quien continuaba ignorándolo.

- Bue-Bueno… Yo… Este… - los colores se desvanecieron del rostro del joven, quien más pálido que un fantasma balbuceaba incoherente a causa del pánico.

- ¡¡Matsumoto!! - una venita saltó de la sien del moreno Capitán al deducir la situación - ¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no trates a los de nuevo ingreso como si fueran tus sirvientes personales!

La rubia reaccionó ante aquel precipitado argumento - ¿Sirviente? Ah.. si… - sobaba sus manos ansiosa - Tiene toda la razón Taichou, lo lamento mucho.

Hitsugaya se estreso más al escuchar su falsa disculpa.

Matsumoto rodeó el escritorio y con un ademán le indicó al joven que se pusiera de pie - Le aseguro que esto no volverá a suceder Taichou, y tú Ryota… ¿ese es tu nombre verdad? – el novato Shinigami asintió con rapidez – Olvida lo que te pedí y retírate a tus funciones.

- Co-como Usted di-diga Teniente Matsumoto… - respondió aún balbuceante.

Antes de que el joven diera un pasó fuera de la Oficina una sombra se coló por uno de sus costados y en un pestañeó apareció frente a él.

- ¡Entrégamelo! – demandó el peliblanco extendiendo su mano.

- ¿Qué Co-cosa? – retrocedió unos pasos.

- No quieras engañarme – frunció más sus cejas – Puedo darme cuenta perfectamente que algo que tú tienes le interesa mucho a Matsumoto y por eso te esta protegiendo.

- Yo… - regresó a ver la Teniente asustado.

- Solo pienso pedírtelo una vez más… - las venas en su brazo empezaron a delinearse con mayor claridad - Así que entrégamelo de una vez por todas.

Sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a su Capitán, el joven metió su mano dentro de su Kimono y sacó un fólder amarillento – Por favor Capitán, no vaya a expulsarme por esto.

Hitsugaya le arrebató el fólder de sus manos y con tan sólo echarle una ojeada a la etiqueta expresó furioso azotando la puerta corrediza – ¡Déjanos solos!

Pasaba del mediodía, Hinamori arrastraba los pies sobre los pasillos de su División, el cansancio físico no era lo que la agobiaba, más bien era su mente llena de confusión y remordimiento lo que provocaba esa pesadez en su cuerpo. Decidió a toda costa evitar ser vista así y de nuevo ser abordada por las constantes miradas de preocupación, por lo que fue directamente hacia la terraza para contemplar por unos momentos el opaco cielo de invierno esperando conseguir así bloquear todo pensamiento.

- Odio esto… - musito al sentarse sobre el tejado – Al parecer no he cambiado en nada, sigo comportándome como una chiquilla débil e indefensa – abrazó sus rodillas con fuerza – Ya no quiero sentirme triste cada vez que vengan a mi mente los rostros de esas personas, en especial la de "él".

Un ligera brisa helada acarició sus mejillas y revolvió sus cabellos.

- Pero, no puedo permitir que…

El sonido de una pisada interrumpió sus palabras.

Hinamori volteó y exclamo con sorpresa - ¿Toushirou?

El peliblanco no le respondió y se limitó a sentarse cerca de ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Hinamori interrogó aún extrañada - Es mediodía, pensé que nos veríamos para ir a comer.

- Así era… - de repente la regresó a ver con ojos llenos de angustia – Surgió algo importante y no podía esperar hasta la comida para hablar contigo.

- ¿Q-que sucede? – pregunto consternada por su mirada, la cual lucía cristalina.

- Hinamori yo… - trago saliva y apretó el puño de la mano que tenía apoyada en el suelo – Se que te dije que respetaría lo que tu decidieras, y que sobre todas las cosas confiaría en ti siempre, pero…

- ¿Pero…? – las comisuras de los labios de Hinamori se curvaron hacía su mentón-

Hitsugaya llevó su mano hasta la de Hinamori y la apretó ligeramente – Creo que no podré mantener esa promesa cuando… - arrugo la frente - cuando es tu vida la que corre peligro.

El delicado rostro de Hinamori se quedo estupefacto.

- Lo se todo… - el ojiverde continuó a pesar de la reacción de su compañera – ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Momo? Acaso… ¿No confías en mí?

- No quería… - agachó la mirada – No pensaba decírtelo hasta que…

- Hasta después de tu prueba ¿No es así?

La chica asintió en silencio.

- ¡Hinamori por favor! – soltó su mano y se puso de pie - ¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo peligroso que eso puede ser para ti?

El viento helado volvió a soplar, esta vez con mayor fuerza.

Hinamori continuó callada y sin atreverse a mirar los ojos de aquel que tenía parado frente a ella. Quien sólo la observaba, con escrutinio y desconsuelo.

- _Ahora entiendo porque Matsumoto hizo todo aquello_ - comentó para sus adentros el joven Capitán.

_Flash Back_

- ¡Como te atreviste Matsumoto! – gritó enervado, casi doblando el folder que sostenía en sus manos.

- Lo hice por Usted y por Hinamori Chan… - respondió sin recelo.

- ¿Por mí? ¿Por Hinamori? – sus dientes rechinaron – ¿Es que acaso no piensas lo que dices?

- Usted es el no esta pensado con claridad – argumentó alzando la voz - ¿Creé que lo que hice fue sin razón alguna?

- Fuera cual fuera la razón, no tenias porque haber hurtado el expediente de Hinamori y menos utilizando a un Shinigami novato – azoto el folder amarillento sobre su escritorio - ¿Tienes idea el problema que pudiste ocasionar si lo hubiesen llegado a descubrir?

- ¡Pero no lo hicieron! – le replicó con seguridad - En este momento lo importa es que Usted conozca la verdad.

- ¿Qué verdad? – masculló - ¿De que rayos me estas hablando?

- Ayer, cuando me encontré a Hinamori para entregarle el abrigo que Usted me dio – dio unos cuantos pasos y abrió la ventana para dejar entrar el aire que tanto hacia falta en ese lugar – Me dí cuenta de que había estado llorando…

- ¿Llorando? – a Hitsugaya se le hizo un nudo en la garganta de tan sólo imaginar así a su amada.

- Y… cuando le pregunté que es lo que le había pasado no me dijo nada – se recargó sobre el marco de la ventana encarándolo por completo – más bien yo diría que "no quiso".

- Pero, ayer, al estar conmigo, ella… - rasguño la pasta del folder con las yemas de sus dedos – Yo no noté nada, no vi absolutamente nada diferente en ella.

- Quizás Hinamori Chan no desea preocuparlo más, a Usted menos que a nadie.

- Necesito hablar con la Capitana Unohana – exclamó con la voz quebrada – Debo saber…

- Ahórrese esa visita, y aunque pudiera hablar con ella ahora mismo, dudo mucho que le confiese el estado de Hinamori sin su consentimiento.

La rubia caminó hacia él y retiró el folder de sus aprensivos dedos.

Hitsugaya la miró perplejo - ¿Insinúas que…?

- Estoy segura de que lo que le ocurre realmente a Hinamori Chan se encuentra escrito dentro de este folder – le sonrió y se dirigió hacia la puerta, misma que cerró nuevamente sin un ruido tan ensordecedor como el anterior.

_End Flash Back_

Hitsugaya se puso de rodillas ante una pasmada Hinamori, tomó su quijada con sumo cuidado con una de sus manos y clavó sus grandes ojos turquesa en los cafés claros de ella.

- Sólo dime una cosa… - le dijo con voz aterciopelada.

- ¿Qué…? - le respondió ella con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Estas decidida a afrontar esa Prueba aún a pesar de tu condición?

Hinamori dudó unos segundos, pero, asintió su cabeza manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

- Esta bien… - Hitsugaya la rodeó con sus brazos y le susurro al oído – Te juró que haré hasta lo imposible por protegerte, pase lo que pase. No pienso perderte nunca más.

**Notas de la Autora :**

No tengo perdon por el largo tiempo que deje abandonada este Fanfic, estamos hablando de un poco más de 2 años, realmente doy una mirada atrás y no puedo entender que fue lo que paso o peor aún, como paso tan rápido.

Lo único que les puedo decir es que todo el 2008 estuve absorbida por el trabajo y la escuela, a duras penas tenía tiempo de dormir para tomar energías y continuar con ese atroz ritmo de vida. Los pocos ratos libres que tenía me sentaba frente a la computadora intentando continuar este Fic pero simplemente mi mente estaba bloqueada con las presiones que tenía encima y ni siquiera me acordaba sobre que era mi historia, patético, en verdad que me sentí fatal en esos tiempos.

Durante este año, mi vida ha retomado un poco de paz y he tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar de muchas cosas que me gustan y me han llenado de inspiración y pasión por esto nuevamente. He dedicado mucho esfuerzo a este nuevo capítulo que espero los disfruten todos.

Como es costumbre, me es grato responder a todos aquellas personitas que me dejaron su comentario (del más antiguo al más reciente) :

**Kati :** Tu fuiste la primera en dejarme un comentario al Capítulo 10, y eso fue desde el 2007, ¡Oh Dios! Que pena siento en contestarte después de tanto tiempo. Sólo quiero agradecerte el tiempo que dedicaste en leerme esperando de antemano tengas la oportunidad de hacerlo otra vez.

**Hazukki :** Para mí tu eres y siempre serás el Fan #1, nadie puede ni podrá reemplazarte. Sólo tu me conoces mejor que nadie y sabes por lo mucho que he atravesado para finalmente poder haber publicado este capítulo. Sin tu apoyo yo creo que realmente me habría olvidado de este proyecto en mi vida y hubiese dejado que muchas otra cosas irrelevantes en mi vida terminaran agobiándome. Gracias por creer en mí. (voy por el Epilogo de mi otra historia).

**GeminiSaga :** Bueno pues muchas gracias por declararte como un gran admirador, me da mucho gusto que tu también seas un ferviente admirador del HITSU/HINA, sinceramente a pesar de los pocos momentos que les han dedicado tanto en la serie como en el manga, con eso ha sido más que suficiente para cautivarse con ambos personajes. Espero que igualmente hayas disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo y disculpes el largo tiempo de espera.

**Asuka Ishida :** Te agradezco sinceramente que me hayas agregado a la lista de tu autores favoritos e también puede contar conmigo como tu amiga. Desafortunadamente no pude cumplir tu petición de continuar pronto con este fic, que más me hubiese gustado a mí que contar con el tiempo para dedicarme de lleno a esto y seguir contando con fans tan lindas como tu. Me complace mucho que encuentres muy fluido la forma en que escribo, realmente me esfuerzo mucho para describir en cada oración un sentimiento y/o emoción que quiero plasmar en los personajes, como si yo misma fuera quien estuviera viviendo la situación. Espero te encuentres bien y seguir contando con tu apoyo.

**Naoko Fujisawa :** Tuve oportunidad de leer tu lemmon y me pareció muy emotivo, tu si tienes el talento para ello, felicidades!. Entiendo que por cuestiones de la estudio y demás, te limitan el tiempo que puedes dedicarle a tus historias, es lamentable pero eso también cause perdida de inspiración. No te rindas y espero sigas esforzándote en seguir escribiendo ya que puedo apostar es algo que te brinda mucha satisfacción.

**Rina Imbers:** Ay sentí tus palabras como una pedrada en la cabeza, hasta estoy sangrando porque tal y como dices en tu comentario sucedió conmigo. Fue mucha la espera que te hice pasar para que tuvieras oportunidad de leer mi siguiente capítulo, en verdad lo siento muchisimo. Te agradezco el tiempo que te tomaste en leer mi historia a pesar de no estar completa y te haya gustado la forma en que redacto, asimismo en bueno encontrarse con otra fan del HITSU/HINA.

**Shiro Kumiko:** Que halago que pienses que mi historia sea muy buena, aunque si apreciaría tus criticas respecto ami forma de redactar lemmon, por siendo sincera me dio muchísima pena y siento que no lo hice bien. En fin, por el momento en este nuevo capitulo no agregue lemmon pero te aseguró que habrá más (apreciaría cualquier consejito que me puedas dar).

**Tormenta :** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que a ti también te guste el HITSU/HINA y espero lo sigas apoyando. Ten paciencia y verás como te quedas impresionada con la prueba de Hinamori sino con muchas cosas más que están por venir.

**Tsanayi sama:** Don't worry Lidia, I really appreciate you took the time to read my fanfic, I hope that soon enough you learn Spanish so you can fully understand it.

**Rukis :** Muchas gracias por se una nueva fan de mi historia!... Y realmente me sorprende que te hayas leído los 10 capítulos en una hora y media, no inventes entonces que bueno que este nuevo capítulo lo hice un poquito más largo, espero que también te haya gustado. Me hace sentir muy feliz que te parezca buena la forma en que escribo, realmente si me esfuerzo mucho en mantener la esencia de los personajes con situaciones que sean reales para que desate la imaginación de los lectores y así disfruten más la historia.

**Shiro-Chappy :** A es todo un placer compartir mi historia con todos los que tienen la amabilidad de leerla y mejor aún disfrutarla. Que bueno que te gustó y espero tus comentarios respecto a mi nuevo capítulo.

**Angie :** Pues que te puedo decir chica, tu eres una de las razones por las cuales me sentí muy motivada a continuar con mi historia, gracias por todo tu apoyo y realmente aprecio mucho tu amistad. Espero contar con tu opinión de este nuevo capítulo, el cual te prometí desde febrero, perdona por favor la larga espera. TQM.

**Miizuke-San :** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, no creas a mi también me da no se leer los Lemnos, supongo por que cuando te imaginas a esos personajes que tanto admiras en ese tipo de situaciones se te pone la piel de gallina, bueno en mi caso así sucede jajaja…

**Jigoku-Shounen:** Arggghhh tu comentario fue como un balazo directo al corazón, nada duele más que te recuerden el tiempo de espera de tus lectores, dios mío que rápido pasa el tiempo. ¿Qué puede motivarme a seguir escribiendo y con más premura? Pues tú y comentarios como los tuyos son la respuesta.

**Angelunny:** Igualmente tu eres una lindura por ser la que escribió el último comentario a mi historia, agradezco mucho que te hayas tomado el tiempo para leerla y espero la hayas disfrutado.

Pues bueno esos fueron todos, como les dije anteriormente, gracias a todos Ustedes esta historia es posible y sinceramente aprecio cada palabra que me dedican a mi o a mi historia en sus comentarios.

Hasta el próximo capítulo, y les prometo que no tendrán que esperar 2 ó 1 año, ni 6 meses para leerlo. Es más ya estoy empezando a escribirlo.

Sigan apoyando el HITSU/HINA, una de las mejores parejas del anime de todos los tiempos.

Los quiero!


	12. Cap 12: Situaciones Imprevistas

**PURE LOVE**

**Capítulo 12: Situaciones Imprevistas.**

Un joven Shinigami limpiaba con esmero la extensa duela de madera de una sala de entrenamiento, su frente empañada de sudor reflejaba que llevaba largo rato realizando dicha tarea sin descanso alguno.

- Y pensar que todavía me faltan tres salas más… - jadeó – a este ritmo me tomará todo el día poder terminar.

Tallaba un trapo húmedo uniformemente por el piso y una vez seco, lo volvía a sumergir en el balde de agua repetidas veces para después exprimirlo y tallarlo de nuevo en las áreas opacadas por el polvo.

Escuchó de repente unos pasos acercarse por el pasillo que conducía hasta la habitación en la que se encontraba. Aquellos pasos a penas eran perceptibles, ya que en vez de sonar el característico golpe seco que producía el choque de los talones contra el suelo, se escuchaba el ligero y suave andar de unas pisadas que rozaban con delicadeza la superficie de madera.

- ¿Hay alguien aquí? – una cabeza se asomo con timidez por el marco de la puerta.

El joven examino con escrutinio la menuda chica que yacía parada frente a él.

- Disculpa… ¿Te interrumpí? – soltó una risita – No fue mi intención, es que estoy buscando a una persona pero al parecer no hay nadie.

- ¡Todos se fueron! – exclamó el joven, quien se percató segundos después de su forma tan brusca de responder por lo que carraspeó su garganta para reiterar de una forma más adecuada – Es decir, todos los miembros de la División se han ido a una misión de reconocimiento y no regresaran hasta ya muy tarde.

- ¿Ah si? – se llevo un dedo a la barbilla - ¿Y por qué te han dejado aquí solo?

Un ligero rubor invadió los pómulos del joven por la vergüenza de tener que admitir la razón de su abandono – El Capitán Hitsugaya me ha impuesto el castigo de limpiar todo el cuartel durante esta semana.

- ¿Hitsugaya Kun hizo eso? – la chica abrió sus ojos con asombro - ¿Pues que fue lo que hiciste?

El joven depositó el trapo dentro del balde, se puso de pie y sacudió las palmas de sus manos en los costados. Observó con mayor atención a la chica que ahora estaba recargada en la pared escondiendo sus brazos tras su espalda: su cara tenía facciones muy finas, su cuerpo era esbelto y de tez blanca, y sus cabellos de color castaño oscuro contrastaban perfectamente con sus ojos de un tono más claro – "Es muy bonita…" – pensó para sus adentros; Sin embargo, algo que había dejado pasar por alto saltó a su menté con claridad - ¿Acaso Usted conoce al Capitán?

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó sin prestar mucha importancia a su interrogante.

- Me resulta extraño que se dirija al Capitán Hitsugaya de manera informal – sobó su nuca.

- Ah ya veo… - cubrió su boca para sofocar otra risita - Me disculpo por mi falta de respeto a tu superior, pero a veces me gana la costumbre.

El joven arqueó una ceja con incredulidad ya que se encontraba más confundido que antes.

- En fin… ¿Necesitas ayuda? – le sonrió, acto seguido la cara del joven enrojeció por completo.

- ¡No!... ¡No por favor! – agitó las manos y la cabeza al mismo tiempo – No es correcto que acepte su ayuda, además el Capitán Hitsugaya me reprendería aún más si se llegara a enterar.

- Descuida, Hitsu… digo, el Capitán Hitsugaya no se dará cuenta – le aseguró ensanchando más sonrisa.

- Por favor… – agachó la mirada – Permítame cumplir con mi castigo, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

- ¿Tan grave fue lo que hiciste?

- Es una larga historia, pero, sólo le diré que espero no haberle causado ningún problema a nadie por lo ocurrido.

La chica se acercó al alto y fornido joven, apoyo su mano sobre su hombro e inquirió – No creo que tu puedas causar problema alguno, es más… - le dio una palmadita – luces totalmente como una persona de buenos sentimientos.

El joven alzó la mirada y quedo cautivado con el rostro puro y sincero de aquella mujer.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto con curiosidad.

- Tanaka… - dijo vacilante – Tanaka Ryota.

- Bueno Ryota Kun, será mejor que me vaya… - retiró su mano y giró su cuerpo en dirección a la puerta – No quiero retrasarte más en tus labores.

Al ver alejarse a la chica, el paralizado cuerpo del joven reacciono al instante – Usted perdone, pero podría por favor decirme su nombre.

- Ah pero que mal educada soy – sacó su lengua de forma traviesa – Soy la Teniente de la 5ta División, Hinamori Momo.

Con la potencia de un rayo el joven sintió que una energía atravesaba su pecho, no dijo una palabra más y contempló como la mujer desaparecía de su vista.

Un pequeño sobre de color amarillento yacía sobre la amplia cubierta de un escritorio, tenía escrito con tinta negra en la parte de en medio el nombre de: "Abarai Renji".

Un hombre de gran estatura y larga cabellera roja deslizó la puerta corrediza para adentrarse a una oficina bastante ordenada y también vacía.

- Que raro… - se rascó la cabeza – Hinamori ya debería haber llegado.

Dejó unos papeles en la esquina de su escritorio e inmediatamente se percató de la existencia de aquel particular sobre.

- Así que por fin sabremos donde se llevara a cabo la dichosa prueba de Hinamori – tomó el sobre con cierta repulsión y enseguida se dispuso a abrirlo.

Con letras grandes y de muy hermosa caligrafía venía escrito en una simple hoja de papel, el siguiente texto :

_Abarai Renji_

_Capitán de la Quinta División del Sereitei_

"_Favor de presentarse puntualmente en el área 51 del _

_Distrito de Karakura a las 9:00 PM. del día de mañana._

_es muy importante que traiga consigo a la Sub-Capitana_

_Hinamori Momo, a quien se le prohíbe estrictamente _

_portar el emblema oficial de su División"._

El pelirrojo dio un profundo suspiro y echó un último vistazo al papel justo donde aparecía el nombre del remitente - Así que estas son las ordenes directas del Capitán Yamamoto – doblo la hoja y la coloco nuevamente dentro del sobre – Será mejor que hoy no le diga nada a Hinamori, prefiero que…

- ¿Decirme qué? – una vocecita lo asalto por detrás.

Renji volteó con los pelos erizados en dirección de aquella voz y espetó con furia a causa de la repentina sorpresa - ¡Hinamori deja de estar apareciéndote así! ¡Casi me provocas un infarto!

- Perdon Renji … - curvó sus labios inocentemente – No fue mi intención asustarte, pero, tú también tienes la culpa por andar siempre en las nubes.

- Por si no lo sabías, estaba concentrado en algo muy importante – se cruzó de brazos – Y gracias a ti he perdido el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Ambos se miraron de reojo un buen rato, hasta que de repente estallaron en carcajadas.

- Hinamori… – tosió un par de veces para apaciguar su risa.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos.

- Hoy no será necesaria tu presencia en el cuartel – su semblante se torno serio – Lo que quiero decir es que te doy el día libre, así que puedes hacer lo que gustes.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? Pero, por mi no hay problema en…

- ¡Hinamori! – la interrumpió tajante – Mañana es el día de tu prueba, y hoy no quiero que te estés preocupando por cosas insignificantes del trabajo ni mucho menos que te dediques a entrenar hasta que te quedes sin fuerzas – posó su mano sobre los cabellos oscuros de su amiga y los revolvió – Yo mejor que nadie se lo mucho que te has esforzado para estar preparada para tu prueba, por eso hoy quiero que procures no pensar en ello y te relajes.

- Gracias… - susurro mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas nuevamente.

- No me des la gracias – se rasco la nariz apenado – Simplemente limítate a obedecer mis ordenes.

- De acuerdo, eso haré – le sonrió.

- Por cierto, ¿Dónde estabas? – se fue a sentar en su cómodo sillón – Tu siempre llegas temprano.

- Ahh… Fui a buscar a Hitsugaya Kun, pero… - hizo un puchero – No estaba, al parecer salió junto con todo su escuadrón a una misión de reconocimiento.

- Oh ya veo.. – dejó recargar toda su espalda en el sillón, inclinándolo un poco – Bueno pues… Tal y como te dije tu presencia aquí no es necesaria, es más… ¡me molesta! – le señalo la puerta – ¡Fuera!

Hinamori salió de la Oficina de su Capitán ahogando risas en su garganta.

Shinigamis de la Décima División marchaban sobre un campo despejado y de verde intenso en dirección al norte, donde se divisaba a lo lejos una Montaña de aspecto tétrico y solitario.

- ¿Por qué precisamente hoy teníamos que hacer esta misión tan aburrida? – con voz chillona se quejó la mujer rubia que caminaba a lado del Capitán.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo el día de hoy? – le respondió sin desviar su mirada del frente.

- Pues que hoy tenía planes – bufó arrugando el ceño - ¡Por si no lo recuerda hoy es mi día de descanso!

- Para ti todos los días son de descanso… - arqueo las comisuras de sus labios en un gesto sarcástico.

- Taichouuuuu…- agudizó más su voz al punto que los dientes del peliblanco rechinaron – No es justo que yo este aquí, bien pudo dirigir esta misión Usted solo.

- Sí, lo sé… - exhalo una bocanada de aire – Considera esto como tu castigo.

- ¿¿Queee?? – exclamó, más bien gritó captando la atención de varios seguidores - ¿¿Castigo de qué o porqué??

- Por tu osadía de mandar hacer a otros tus trabajos sucios.

- ¿¿Todavía que hice eso pensando en Usted así me agradece?? – le reprocho irritada.

- Estoy agradecido contigo – por fin la regresó a ver, mostrando una pícara sonrisa – Pero eso no quiere decir que apruebe lo que hiciste.

- Taichou es Usted muy cruel, es un demonio de corazón frío… - lloriqueaba dando de pisotones.

- Si fuera eso que tu dices, te hubiera dejado con el novato para que ambos limpiaran todo el cuartel, dime ¿acaso hubieras preferido eso?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! - apretó los puños en forma de protesta.

- Entonces deja de quejarte y al menos intenta disfrutar el paisaje ya que nos falta mucho por recorrer – se adelanto un buen tramo con varios movimientos de shunpo intentando liberar su mente del stress que le causaba su Teniente. Una vez que ya no se sintió observado, alzó la vista al cielo para traer a su memoria gratos recuerdos de su amada, no teniendo que esforzarse mucho ya que justo ayer por la noche había tenido uno de los mejores.

_Flash Back_

Después de un ajetreado día, Hinamori se disponía a retirarse de la oficina e ir a su dormitorio para recostarse. Habían sucedido muchas cosas, dar una lección de Kidoh avanzado a los Shigamis de nuevo ingreso, su confrontación con Hitsugaya al mediodía, revisión de mucho papeleo que Renji había postergado, y ya por la tarde su acostumbrado entrenamiento. Definitivamente le urgía un descanso.

Colocó el montón de papeles que no alcanzó a revisar en un cajón del escritorio y acomodó todos los utensilios que había usado en su lugar. Por fin, al dejar ordenada la oficina se propuso retirarse tranquilamente, pero, antes de que pudiera jalar la puerta otra mano se le adelantó.

- ¿Lista? – unos ojos turquesa la contemplaron ansiosos.

- Hitsugaya Kun… - se sobresalto – no pensé que fueras a venir por mí.

- Vaya, tu no aprendes – torció la boca – Te dije que ya no me llamaras así.

- Perdón… - jugueteó con un mechón de su cabello – Es solo que, me da un poco de pena llamarte por tu nombre cuando no estamos solos.

- Entiendo, pero… - entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella – Más vale que te acostumbres a llamarme por mi nombre, ó de lo contrario deberás referirte a mí como "Capitan Hitsugaya".

- ¡Eso será más difícil aún! – rió divertida.

- Calla… - la besó – No me provoques que te puede ir muy mal.

Empezaron a caminar juntos hasta la salida de la Quinta División y una vez fuera, Hinamori se dio cuenta hacia donde la estaba conduciendo su pareja.

- Toushiro… - susurro dubitativa – ¿Vamos a ir tu casa?

- Sí, ¿o quieres pasar antes a algún otro lugar?

- No, no es eso…

Hitsugaya volteó a verla extrañado - ¿Estás bien? Te noto un poco nerviosa.

- Bueno, la verdad tenía planeado ir a mi ca…

- ¡Ni hablar! – el ojiverde no la dejó terminar – ¡Tu vendrás conmigo! – apretó su mano y la jaloneó hasta él.

- Espera, no es que no quiera, pero… - tropezó con sus propios talones y fue caer justo en los brazos de Hitsugaya.

El ojiverde la acuno en su pecho y le dijo al oído - Tal vez sea egoísta de mi parte Momo, pero no concibo ya las noches si tú no estás a mi lado.

- Yo… - Hinamori no tuvo tiempo de objetar porque un segundo beso la silencio.

Llegando a la sencilla pero muy impecable morada del joven Capitán, la ansiedad se apodero nuevamente de la chica.

- Es-este… - balbuceó – ¿Toushiro puedo darme un baño?

- Momo, no tienes porque pedirme permiso – soltó su mano finalmente y acarició con dulzura su mejilla – Esta es tu casa.

- Gracias – no pudo retener su intensa mirada ya que los nervios la seguían traicionando – Bueno, enseguida vuelvo.

Hitsugaya la siguió con la vista hasta que cerró la puerta del baño tras de ella.

Hinamori recargó todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre la puerta, con su corazón latiéndole a mil por ahora - _"Que me pasa" _– meditó para sus adentros – _"Porque siento tanta pena cuando estoy a solas con Toushiro"_

Comenzó a desvestirse y despeinar su cabello.

- _"Quizá después de lo que pasó entre nosotros es normal que ahora vivamos juntos, pero…" – _fue hasta el espejo y se observó con detenimiento – _"Pienso que primero él y yo deberíamos de…"_

La puerta se abrió repentinamente.

Hinamori invadida por el pudor en seguida agarró una toalla de la repisa para taparse - ¡N…No m…me veas! – consiguió articular.

Hitsugaya sigilosamente la acorraló contra la pared. Entrelazó sus dedos con la mano que tenía libre y empujó su cuerpo contra el suyo.

- ¿Por qué te apenas? – el calido aliento de su boca le acariciaba la oreja.

- Yo… yo… - sus piernas le tambaleaban.

- Vamos – su voz ahora chocaba contra su cuello – Déjame contemplarte, déjame sentirte…

La toalla resbalo por aquella blanquecina piel, cada poro de esta comenzó a erizarse y a necesitar calor humano.

- Toushiro, espera… - apretaba sus ojos por la vergüenza.

- Se que es lo que estas pensando – agarró su quijada para que lo volteara a ver – Que tu y yo no estamos casados y por eso no está bien que vivamos juntos ¿no es así?

Hinamori se quedo pasmada.

- Eso se puede arreglar… - metió su mano dentro de su haori y sacó un precioso anillo plateado con una piedra azul en el centro.

El dedo anular de la mano izquierda de la chica sintió el frio contacto del metal.

- Momo ¿te casarías conmigo? – fijó sus ojos en los de ella, en busca de una respuesta.

- Sí, sí quiero – sus ojos empezaron a destellar un brillo cristalino.

- Te amo… - sentía un vértigo en el estomago producto de la emoción - Y eres sólo mía…

- Me gusta… – murmuro bajito.

- ¿Perdón? – la miró confuso.

- Me gusta como suena eso; "soy tuya" – sonrió con ternura.

Rodeó su espalda con sus fornidos brazos y atrapó sus labios en un apasionado beso - ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

Ella asintió susurrando un débil "si".

- Prométeme que nunca te apartarás de mi lado… ¡Prométeme que a partir de hoy estaremos juntos!

- Te lo prometo – respondió sin vacilar.

- Quiero que no guardes ningún secreto para mí, cualquier duda o temor que tengas estaré aquí para apoyarte.

- Lo sé… Lo he sabido siempre… - lagrimas comenzaron a formarse bajo sus pobladas pestañas.

- Tranquila… - apretujó más su delicado cuerpo a su pecho – No llores, si algo me hace sentir inquieto, es verte hacerlo.

- Descuida – soltó una risilla – Lloro porque me siento muy feliz.

- Mmmmm… - se rascó la barbilla – Voy a tener que hacerme a la idea de tener a mi lado a la mujer más llorona de todas, si esa es la forma en que ella demuestra su felicidad.

- ¡Tonto! – hizo una mueca de descontento.

Levantó el fino mentón de la chica con el pulgar y depositó en su frente un tierno beso - ¿Me puedo bañar contigo?

Hinamori se sonrojo un poco al acceder a tal propuesta y agregó – Sólo si yo puedo desvestirte.

El ojiverde arqueó sus labios complacido - ¡Claro que puedes!

_End Flash Back_

-_"Por que precisamente hoy tenían que hacer esta misión tan aburrida_" – repitió las palabras de su teniente en su cabeza, ya que solamente allí era donde se atrevía a coincidir con una opinión de ella.

Una mujer de baja estatura, pelo negro corto y grandes ojos azules caminaba junto a un hombre que le doblaba la altura y de alborotada cabellera naranja.

- Estoy segura que la encontraremos en el Cuartel de la División 10 – aseveró la mujercita.

- Te digo que primero vayamos con Renji y la busquemos allí – alegó el chico.

- Por que no me dejas decidir a mi esta vez – refunfuñó – Si me equivoco tendrás todo el derecho de reprocharme después.

- ¡Con gusto lo haré! – sonrió con malicia.

Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar al destino que había elegido la mujer. Una vez allí, preguntaron al único presente del todo el escuadrón la ubicación de aquella a quien buscaban.

- ¿¿Cómo que salieron?? – con cierta molestia cuestionó la ojiazul.

- Sí, lo siento pero nadie excepto yo se encuentra en el cuartel por el momento – respondió intimidado por la dura expresión de la mujer.

- ¡Demonios! – torció la boca encaprichada.

- Eso significa que yo tenía la razón – alardeó el chico de picuda y naranja cabellera – Ella no esta aquí.

- ¡Cállate Ichigo! – lo miró con furia - Entonces habrá que ir a buscarla con Renji.

- Tal y como te había dicho… - continúo provocándola.

- Dis-disculpen… - alzo la mano el tercer sujeto presente - ¿Puedo saber a quien buscan? Quizás, pueda ayudarles en algo…

- Buscamos a la Teniente de la Quinta División, Hinamori Momo – dijo la chica de oscuros cabellos.

El joven Shinigami con gesto de asombro respondió – Ella vino aquí por la mañana a buscar al Capitán Hitsugaya, pero, como Ustedes ya sabrán no lo encontró y se fue en seguida.

- ¿En serio? – aquellos ojos azules se abrieron más - ¿Te dijo a donde iría?

- No, no me lo dijo – agacho la mirada.

- ¡Rukia! – el pelinaranja recargó su largo y fornido brazo en la cabeza de la mujercita – Te digo que vayamos con Renji, ya deja de perder el tiempo.

Una venita salto en la frente de la chica, quien con un manotazo retiró aquel pesado brazo – ¡Esta bien! Tu ganas… Vamos con Renji.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó con extrañeza ante la agresiva reacción de su acompañante – Parece como si te molestara ir a ver a Renji, créeme que a mi también pero si no hay opción me resigno – rió con saña.

- Me molesta ir a verlo si tú estas conmigo… - bufó.

- ¿¿Queee?? – exclamó ofendido - ¿¿Y por qué conmigo?? ¿¿Yo que rayos hice??

- Simplemente por el hecho de que Ustedes dos no pueden estar en la misma habitación por más de 5 minutos sin que empiecen a pelearse como animales – alegó exaltada.

- Yo no soy quien inicia las peleas – frunció el entrecejo - Renji es un bruto que por todo se enoja.

- Como sea… Si vamos a ir juntos, más vale que te comportes ¿de acuerdo?

- Ya que… - comenzó a caminar apoyando las manos en su nuca.

- ¡Oye! No me des la espalda cuando te estoy hablando – fue tras él levantando los puños al aire – ¡¡Ichigo!!... ¡¡Ichigo!!...

El novato de la Quinta División observó con cierto alivio alejarse a la inusual pareja, debido a que se sentía muy nervioso al estar cerca de personas tan temperamentales como ellos.

Hinamori deambulaba por las calles del Sereitei con la vista fija en la nada. La actividad a su alrededor era mínima, unos cuantos Shigamis dando rondas rutinarias en los perímetros de sus Divisiones, uno que otro estudiante pasaba corriendo atrasado para sus clases y pequeños locales de comida se mantenían cerrados. Probablemente se debía a la hora, siendo aún temprano por la mañana todos estarían ocupados y no de ociosos dando paseos, justo como ella lo hacía ahora.

- No se que hacer, un día libre no es para nada divertido si no tienes con quien compartirlo.- arrastraba lo pies con desanimo, sin molestarse en tomar una dirección - Quisiera estar con Toushirou… - suspiró.

Un individuo venía caminando justo delante de ella, pero no a la misma velocidad. Sin embargo, Hinamori no le presto atención sino hasta que lo tuvo a tres pasos de distancia.

- ¡Hinamori Kun! – un joven alto y rubio la saludo alegremente - ¡Que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí!

- Kira Kun… - alzo la vista .

- ¿Por qué estas sola? ¿A dónde vas? – interrogaba en tono amistoso.

- Bueno yo… - se llevo un dedo a la barbilla – Renji me dio el día libre, pero, no tengo ni idea de que hacer.

- ¿Y ya fuiste con el Capitán Hitsugaya? – preguntó algo temeroso.

- Sí… - contestó con desaliento – Él y todo su escuadrón salieron a una misión de reconocimiento y dudo mucho que regresen pronto.

- Ah ya veo… Entonces estas aburrida ¿no es así? – inquirió.

- Bueno, en realidad no pero… -

- ¡No te preocupes! – la interrumpió – Yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer en estos momentos así que podemos hacer algo juntos… - calló un segundo al ver el rostro pasmado de su amiga - Claro, si tu quieres…

- Esta bien.. – dijo no muy convencida – ¿Qué tienes en mente?

- ¿Te parece si vamos al Distrito Uno del Rukongai? – propuso con emoción – Para recordar viejos tiempos, después de todo fue allí donde creciste.

Hinamori asintió, luego pudo sentir como su muñeca era sujetada por los largos y delgados dedos de Kira.

- ¡Vamos Hinamori! – el rubio sonrió y dio un ligero jalón al menudo cuerpo de la chica.

El Despacho del Capitán de la Quinta División se mantenía en calma, su ocupante de amplia y tatuada frente estaba sumergido en una montaña de papeles, no precisamente leyéndolos, más bien, utilizándolos como almohadas.

- ¡¡Renji!! – Una voz conocida llamó a la puerta y la azotó estrepitosamente.

El aludido giró su cabeza aturdido y borrosamente divisó a las dos figuras paradas en la puerta.

- ¿Qué demonios quieren? – musitó - ¿Qué no ven que estoy ocupado?

- ¡No venimos a verte a ti! – replicó una voz femenina – Sólo queremos saber donde está Hinamori Chan,

- ¿Hinamori? – se rasco la cabeza – Le di el día libre así que no está.

- ¡¡Qué!! ¿¿Por qué hiciste eso? – exclamo molesto el chico de pelo naranja.

- ¡¡Que te importa!! – se levantó de su asiento dejando caer las manos sobre su escritorio – Yo soy su superior y puedo ordenarle lo que se me venga en gana.

- ¿Ah sí? – apretó los puños – ¡Pues déjame decirte que eres un pésimo Capitán!

- ¡Qué dijiste! – gruño - ¡¡Atrévete a decirlo una vez más!!

- ¡Será un placer!

Antes de que el pelinaranja diera un paso al frente, una mujercita se interpuso entre aquellos enormes chicos y los regresó a ver con furia.

- ¡¡Basta ustedes dos!! – extendió sus brazos para mantenerlos a distancia.

- Rukia hazte a un lado – exigió el chico de melena roja.

- ¡Quítate Rukia! – secundó el otro.

- ¡He dicho que basta! - gritó y fijó la mirada en Ichigo - ¿Vez como tenía razón? Tú y Renji nunca pueden estar en paz.

- ¡No es mi culpa! – respondió irritado – Renji es quien comete las idioteces.

- ¡Estupido! ¿Dices que darle un día de descanso a Hinamori es una idiotez?

- Bueno no… pero… - relajo sus facciones - Es que…

- Renji tiene razón Ichigo – le reprocho Rukia - ¿Cómo se te ocurre enojarte por algo así? Ó acaso tu molestia es por otra cosa… - le dirigió una cómplice mirada.

- ¿De que demonios hablan? – preguntó Renji.

- Lo que sucede es que Ichigo tenía la certeza de que encontraríamos a Hinamori aquí – Rukia habló lentamente con la intención de evidenciarlo – Y al darse cuenta que no fue así, no quiere aceptar que se equivocó.

- ¡Cállate Rukia! – su comportamiento lo delató aún más – ¡Tú te equivocaste primero!

- Lo que quiero decir… - posó las manos en su cadera y sentenció - ¡Es que ninguno tenía la razón!

- Están locos…- Renji exhalo una bocanada de aire – Sólo Ustedes se entienden. ¿Me pueden decir para que necesitan a Hinamori?

- Mañana es el día de su prueba ¿no? - los ojos de Rukia denotaron preocupación.

- Así es…

- Pues queríamos desearle suerte y… - volteo la mirada hacia Ichigo esperando que él continuara.

- ¿¿Y…?? - Renji insistió al ver que ninguno decía nada.

- Queremos saber donde se llevará a cabo la prueba – repuso finalmente Ichigo.

- No sean tontos… - soltó una risotada - ¿Acaso creen que se los diré así de fácil?

- ¿Y por qué no? – dijo Rukia emberrinchada.

- El Capitán Yamamoto ha ordenado que esa información sea confidencial, únicamente los Capitanes que servirán de Jueces y la misma Hinamori deben saberlo.

- ¡Eso es estúpido! – profirió Ichigo indignado - ¿Qué tiene de malo que otros lo sepan?

- Y a mí qué me dices… - se encogió de hombros - Si en algo son expertos los del Primer Escuadrón es en crear reglas absurdas.

- Si… - Rukia concordó con su opinión – Lo sé por experiencia propia.

Renji observó las expresiones cabizbajas de sus amigos y comprendió perfectamente el sentimiento de impotencia que albergaban en esos momentos. Reflexionando ante el hecho de que si él se encontrará en el lugar de ellos igualmente haría todo lo posible por enterarse donde se realizaría la Prueba de Hinamori, para estar allí y apoyarla.

- De acuerdo... – la voz grave de Renji rompió el silencio, atrayendo miradas perplejas hacía él - Se los diré…

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – dijo Rukia con ilusión.

- La verdad es que… - recargó su cadera en el borde del escritorio – Yo también querría saberlo si estuviera en su lugar. Pero tengo una condición.

- ¿Qué cosa? – ambos preguntaron al unísono.

- Que no vayan a ser lo suficientemente tontos como para que los descubran – cruzó sus brazos – Ya que no quiero ni imaginar los serios problemas que tendremos si eso sucede.

- Descuida Renji – Rukia le mostró una sonrisa llena de seguridad – No te defraudaremos ni a ti ni a Hinamori Chan.

- Y bueno… ¿Dónde será la prueba? – cuestionó Ichigo impaciente.

- Creo que te llevarás una gran sorpresa cuando lo sepas.

- ¿A que te refieres? – arqueó una ceja.

Renji giró medio cuerpo para tomar nuevamente aquel sobre amarillento que había dejado sobre su escritorio. Entregó a Ichigo el sobre y agregó – Lee esta carta y entenderás.

Ichigo cogió el sobre y con brusquedad sacó la carta, la cual comenzó a leer en voz baja.

- ¿Qué es lo que dice Ichigo? – Rukia se acercó a él, pero ni poniéndose de puntitas alcanzó a ver la carta que sostenían en sus manos.

- ¿¿Karakura?? – alzó la voz y miró a Renji con incredulidad – ¿¿Acaso es una broma??

- ¡Déjame ver! – Rukia le arrebato el papel a Ichigo para cerciorarse ella misma de la verdad y tras un vistazo rápido espetó – El área 51 de Karakura, eso es…-

- La preparatoria de Ichigo… - aseveró Renji – Más bien, la que solía ser su Preparatoria.

- Pero… ¿Por qué allí? – cuestionó Ichigo aún sin poder creerlo, a la vez que cierta nostalgia. lo invadía.

- Otra vez haciendo preguntas estúpidas… - una venita saltó de la frente del Pelirrojo - ¿Cómo demonios esperas que responda a eso?

- ¡Pues eres un ignorante! – gruñó irritado - ¡Nunca sabes nada!

- ¡¡Ya basta!! – gritó Rukia con autoridad - ¡¡Mas vale que se tranquilicen de una vez por todas!!

Los dos se callaron al instante, y desviaron su mirada uno del otro.

- Así esta mejor… - la ojiazul volvió a guardar la carta dentro del sobre, y se lo entregó a Renji. Posteriormente tomó asiento en el sillón del Capitán, para argumentar con toda calma – No importa el porqué, ni el lugar, el día ó la hora… Pase lo que pase, nosotros estaremos allí para apoyar a Hinamori Chan. Así que será mejor que nos pongamos de acuerdo y planeamos cuidadosamente lo que haremos ¿Esta bien?

Ambos chicos continuaron en silencio.

- Tomaré eso como un sí… - La menuda mujercita entrelazó sus dedos y los acomodó sobre su regazo.

Entrada la noche, Hinamori caminaba junto a Kira rumbo a su casa, más bien, la casa de su prometido. Hecho que no paso desapercibido por su acompañante.

- Hinamori Chan… - el Rubio aclaró su garganta para disipar sus nervios - Este… Mmm… ¿A dónde vamos exactamente?

- Ehhh… - titubeó - Pues a mi casa.

- Tu casa no queda en esta dirección – discrepó - ¿Ó acaso te mudaste?

- Algo así… - se le escapó una risita nerviosa - Pero, no tienes por que molestarte en acompañarme. Yo puedo irme sola.

- ¡Claro que no! – su voz se escuchó enérgica – No sería correcto dejarte ir sola hasta tu casa.

- Bueno, si tu insistes… - continuó avanzando con pasos vacilantes.

Kira y Hinamori se detuvieron frente a un enorme portón de madera maciza oscura, el cual tenía a un costado un retablo grabado con el apellido "Histugaya".

- Hina… Hinamori… - el rubio balbuceó desconcertado - ¿Estas… Estas viviendo aquí?

Hinamori asintió ruborizada.

- Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuando?

- Desde… - el rojo de sus mejillas se encendió aún más – Ayer…

Kira tragó saliva y refutó – Es decir que… El Capitán Hitsugaya y tú… - leyó por anticipado la respuesta a su pregunta en el rostro de su amiga. Abatido bajó la mirada y el brilló fugaz de un objeto sobre la mano de Hinamori reafirmó su pesar – Ese anilló… ¿Te lo dio él?

Inconscientemente, la chica alzó su brazo izquierdo y contemplo la preciosa piedra azul puesta en aquella joya plateada.

- Te luce muy bien… - sonrió con languidez – Y tú más que nadie, luces hermosa con eso.

- Kira Kun… - volteó a verlo, apenada y frustrada - Yo…

El alto y delgado joven se acercó a Hinamori y la encerró entre sus brazos. Apoyando su quijada en su cabeza, respiro el dulce y suave aroma de sus cabellos.

- No digas nada, no es necesario… – susurró – Entiendo.

La chica no se atrevió a romper aquel abrazo, era demasiado pesado, hasta cierto punto asfixiante. Sentía como si una ola la cubriera con su intensa densidad salina, pero en vez de eso, era oprimida por una inmensa depresión.

- Kira Kun… - su vocecita se abrió pasó a través de su seca garganta – Acaso tú…

- Eso no importa ahora – la soltó finalmente y la miró directo a los ojos – Puedo darme cuenta que tu ahora eres feliz. Como hacía mucho que no lo eras. – respiro hondo, como si ahogara un sentimiento en su pecho – Sólo él pudo lograrlo. Sólo él es quien te merece.

Hinamori sintió como un ligero temblor recorría los largos brazos de Kira, los cuales mantenía apoyados en sus hombros.

- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya… - la tensa línea de sus labios intentaron formar una curva, sin éxito – Cuídate mucho Hinamori.

- Gracias por acompañarme Kira Kun – agitó su mano - Tu también cuídate.

- Ahhh…. – antes de dar media vuelta, recapacitó en algo - Te deseo la mejor de las suertes en tu Prueba de mañana. Aunque, creo que no la necesitas. Yo sé que tú podrás conseguir aprobarla sin problema.

- Eso espero… - murmuró justo cuando el chico rubio se perdió de su vista en un pestañeo.

Una gran cantidad de Shinigamis ingresó por la entrada principal del Cuartel de la División 10, sus semblantes reflejaban signos de cansancio, pero ninguno se atrevió a expresar queja alguna. Excepto por uno, quien desde que salió del cuartel no hizo otra cosa más que mostrar su inconformidad.

- ¡Estoy muerta! – jadeó una mujer con larga melena rubia y se dejó caer sobre un cómodo sofá.

- Si lo estás ¿como es que todavía puedes quejarte? – dijo una voz fría.

- Pues estoy al borde de la muerte – respondió el cuerpo inerte acostado en el sofá – ¡Y todo gracias a Usted!

- Bueno, pues si vas a morir ve hacerlo en otro lado – habló con la misma indiferencia – No quiero estorbos en mi oficina.

Se escucharon unos ligeros ronquidos que se profundizaron al pasar de unos segundos.

- ¿Cómo demonios puede dormirse tan rápido? – se pregunto por enésima vez, sin poder creerlo a pesar de haberla visto innumerables ocasiones.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, dando tres golpes e identificándose.

- Soy Tanaka Ryota… - su voz sonó débil pero con claridad - Capitán Hitsugaya. ¿Me permite hablar con Usted?

Hitsugaya torció la boca, y respondió – Adelante, pasa…

- Disculpe molestarlo a estas horas – su cuerpo estaba agachado al igual que su mirada – Sólo quiero informarle que he terminado con las labores que me asignó y solicitó su autorización para retirarme del cuartel.

- ¿Hoy no te toca Guardia?

- No señor.

- Si es así, puedes retirarte – se cruzó de brazos – Pero no olvides que todavía tienes cumplir con tu castigo lo que resta de la semana.

- Si señor. – alzó la vista, entusiasmado - ¡Estaré mañana aquí a primera hora!

- Bien. – se giró en dirección a la ventana – Por cierto, no hubo ninguna novedad durante mi ausencia.

- No… - se apresuró a contestar, luego se corrigió – Bueno sí… Vinieron tres personas.

- ¿Quiénes eran? – cuestiono sin mucho interés.

- Por la mañana vino la Teniente de la Quinta División y…

- ¿La Teniente Hinamori? – se despertó su interés - ¿Qué es lo que quería? ¿No te lo dijo?

- Pues… - vaciló ante la reacción de su Capitán – Hablar con Usted, creo. No me dijo nada más.

Hitsugaya calmó sus estribos y continuó - ¿Quiénes eran los otros que vinieron?

- No me dijeron sus nombres. Era un hombre alto de pelo naranja y una mujer bajita con pelo corto negro y grandes ojos azules.

- Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia – informó los nombres a su subordinado - ¿Te dijeron el motivo de su visita?

- Buscaban a la Teniente Hinamori, y al no encontrarla aquí se fueron inmediatamente.

- ¿Eso es todo? – la impaciencia se percibió en su voz.

- Si Señor – bajó la vista nuevamente.

- Retírate entonces. – indicó con firmeza – Ah… y gracias por tu reporte.

El joven Shinigami inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

En un claro del bosque, donde los frondosos pinos y nogales cubrían los alrededores y la luna situada en lo más alto del cielo bañaba con su luz plata. Dos figuras permanecían de pie.

- ¿Aquí esta bien? – casi en un susurro preguntó una.

- Si, será suficiente distancia para evitar ser detectada por alguien – secundó con el mismo volumen.

- Entonces hazlo ya… - presionó – No me gusta este lugar.

- ¡Ya voy! – tomó la empuñadora de la espada que llevaba sobre su espalda y la deslizo con suma delicadeza fuera de su funda, la colocó enfrente y dijo con solemnidad – _"Mae… Sode No Shirayuki"_

La espalda de aspecto tosco y desgastado se alargó adquiriendo una forma más estilizada y de un color blanco inmaculado. Su portadora hizo varios movimientos gráciles con ella para liberar una técnica de invocación.

- No entiendo que rayos haces… ¿Al menos funcionará?

- ¡Calla! No me desconcentres… - la chica cerró sus ojos y apretó con más vigor la empuñadura de su espada, la cual comenzó a emanar una palpitante energía.

La cinta color verde que sostenía la espada del Capitán de la Décima División se agitó con violencia, como si esta fuera a desprenderse si no se le extraía aquella cosa que irradiaba tanto poder.

- Hyorinmaru… - sacó su espada con rapidez - ¿Qué te sucede?

Cómo si su espada atendiera a su pregunta, una luminosidad la envolvió y se disparó en el techo. Una capa de hielo se formó tras el rastro de luz y lentamente varios símbolos empezaron a tomar forma en la fría superficie.

- El área 51 del Distrito de Karakura a las 9:00 PM_. – _leyó a prisa aquel mensaje escrito en su techo y comprendió en seguida su significado – Esto es…La prueba de Hinamori.

Con la misma velocidad en que el hielo se vino a materializar se fue a desvanecer, no dejando ni un vestigio de su existencia.

Hitsugaya arrugó el ceño y con absoluta certeza dedujo – Sólo Kuchiki Rukia tiene la habilidad para realizar una técnica como esta, así que… – concentró una gran cantidad de poder espiritual en su espada y con un movimiento lo disipó.

Un viento helado arremetió con fuerza las copas de los árboles del bosque e incluso a los que allí merodeaban.

- ¡Esto es una señal! – exclamó una mujercita mientras cubría con la manga de su Kimono la ventisca que chocaba contra su cara – Quiere decir que él ya recibió el mensaje.

- ¿Estas loca? - escupió sus palabras, junto con unas cuantas hojas - ¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?

- Simplemente lo sé… - reiteró – Además, si te explico de todos modos no entenderías el estrecho vinculo que existe entre las Zanpaktous que son del mismo tipo.

- Si tu lo dices… - dijo con desgana – ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

La chica asintió – Gracias por acompañarme Ichigo.

Un ligero rubor invadió el rostro del chico - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me das las gracias?

- ¿No puedo? – se acercó sigilosamente a él.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, el viento azotaba sus cabellos y enfriaba su piel.

- Rukia… - Ichigo parpadeó finalmente – Tu tienes mi apoyo, sea lo que sea que necesites. Siempre lo tendrás.

- Es por eso que te elegí – dijo casi en un sollozo – Tú nunca me has abandonado. Eres lo único que ha permanecido constante en mi vida.

La menuda chica rodeó la cintura del pelinaranja y hundió el rostro en su marcado abdomen, en el cual se comenzó a percibir cierta humedad a través de los ropajes.

- Tonta… - la miró con ternura y posó sus manos en aquellos delicados hombros - No es hora de ponerse sentimental.

- No me molestes… - musitó.

- Si quieres darme las gracias, sólo hay una forma de hacerlo. – acarició un mechón de su oscuro cabello y lo colocó detrás de su oreja.

Rukia regresó a verlo a los ojos, expectante.

- Sonríe – las pupilas de Ichigo desprendieron un brillo cautivador – Sonríe para mí. Así me gustas más.

Los finos y rosados labios de Rukia se curvaron, luciendo una sonrisa llena de amor.

- Justo así… - Ichigo tomó las mejillas de la chica con sus manos y acercó su rostro al suyo hasta que su boca hizo contacto con la de ella.

Desde una ventana escapaban nubes de vapor que se disipaban conforme ascendían hasta el cielo. También se respiraba una esencia en el aire, ligera y dulce, el exquisito aroma de la flor de durazno.

El cuerpo de tez blanca y tersa de Hinamori reposaba en la tina de baño, el agua caliente había provocado que su frente y pecho se perlara, y que sus mejillas se tornaran rojizas.

- Se siente tan bien estar aquí… - cerró lo ojos y recargó su nuca en el borde de la tina.

Unas velas que emanaban la suave fragancia del durazno e iluminaban tenuemente la habitación, continuaron devorando su mecha a fuego lento acompasadas por la lenta y profunda respiración de la chica.

Blanco… Un extenso manto blanco cubría la superficie de lo que una vez fue una pradera. Los restos de unas ramas secas se aferraban a permanecer de pie, con la esperanza de volver a recibir la calidez del sol. No obstante, la gélida nieve mantenía todo cuanto cubría muerto, sin vida. Un desierto frío y silencioso.

Pasos pequeños y livianos quedaban impresos al pasar por la blanca alfombra, llevaban ya una larga trayectoria, y seguían avanzando rumbo al otro extremo del horizonte del que provenían.

Otra figura se hizo visible en aquel invernal escenario. Llevaba puesta una larga y desgastada gabardina negra que bien creaba la ilusión de hacer parecer a su portador como una sombra u espectro. Sobre aquella singular prenda se sostenía una cabeza con cabellos largos, lacios y de color blanco, blanco como la misma nieve que lo rodeaba.

Los pequeños pasos en un principio determinados, ahora eran indecisos. Algo muy en el fondo de la mente le dictaban que debían evitar a toda costa acercarse a aquella persona y alejarse, desaparecer de su vista.

Como si aquel extraño pudiera escuchar los pensamientos del que pretendía evadirlo, dio un paso que de un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo hizo aparecer justo delante de él, o mejor dicho, ella.

- ¿Quién es Usted? - ojos castaños contemplaron anonadados los rasgos de aquel rostro masculino. La piel que lo envolvía era casi tan blanca como el cabello que le caía en cada costado, el mentón era alargado, la nariz recta y puntiaguda, los pómulos pronunciados, la frente amplia, los labios delgados y pálidos, pero… faltaba ver sus ojos, estaban cerrados y protegidos por unas pestañas plateadas.

- Estoy perdido…y pensé que quizás podrías ayudarme.

La voz era grave y de un acento extranjero, la chica no supo identificar cual.

- Disculpa… - intento captar su atención – No es mi intención asustarte, es sólo que llevo mucho tiempo recorriendo este lugar y no me había encontrado a nadie, jamás…

- ¿A dónde quiere llegar? ¿Qué es lo que busca? – con desconfianza formuló las preguntas.

- Quiero salir de aquí, eso es todo…

A tan corta distancia la chica pudo percatarse de que el hombre de vestimenta extraña tenía un aspecto débil, demacrado incluso, y sus ojos seguían sin abrirse. Pasó la mirada de su cara a las extremidades de sus brazos, donde al ras de las roídas mangas sobresalían unos dedos huesudos y ausentes de color.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – las sospechas quedaron atrás y abrían paso a la preocupación.

- Si… - ladeó la cabeza al frente.

- No sé si yo pueda ayudarle, este lugar es desconocido para mí.

- ¿Y tu a donde quieres llegar? ¿Qué es lo que buscas? – repitió sus palabras, no con desconfianza sino con un profundo interés.

- Aún no lo sé… - bajó la mirada.

- Puedo acompañarte, tal vez así ambos podamos encontrar lo que buscamos.

La chica reaccionó ante tal propuesta y por fin sus ojos se toparon con los de él.

- ¿Qué es…? – como si estuviera hipnotizada con aquella mirada, no logró finalizar su pregunta.

- Mi nombre es Reegan - de color carmesí eran sus ojos, un rojo tan intenso semejante a la sangre - ¿Cuál es tu nombre linda jovencita?

- Momo… Hinamori Momo…

- Es todo un placer conocerte Hinamori – extendió su brazo derecho en un gesto cortés.

Como si no tuviera el control de su cuerpo, el brazo izquierdo de la chica también se alargo para corresponder al saludo de ese hombre desconocido.

El agua de la tina empezaba a entibiarse, los objetos y cuadros que colgaban en las paredes estaban totalmente empañados, el fuego de las velas se había extinguido por completo y únicamente desprendían un hilo de humo.

- _Reegan… -_ un susurro escapo del cuerpo inconciente que yacía dentro de la tina.

Por calles estrechas y oscuras corría a toda velocidad un joven Shigami, a pesar de que el sudor de su frente reflejaba signos de cansancio él no aminoraba su marcha y seguía animoso hacía su destino.

- ¡Ya debo estar cerca! – giró a todos lados su cabeza intentando reconocer su ubicación. Cuando halló algo que le pareció conocido se detuvo para examinarlo más de cerca.

La residencia donde se quedo parado el joven Shinigami era modesta y en la fachada había un jardín con muchas flores de distintos colores que era rodeado por una barda de tablones blancos. En la puerta del barandal estaba colgado un letrero con el nombre "Momo" escrito y un dibujito de un durazno al final.

- Es aquí… No cabe duda. – dijo el joven posando sus manos sobre las tablas de la pequeña barda y ensanchando su sonrisa – Me pregunto si estará en casa…

- ¿Buscabas a alguien en especial?

Una voz distante sorprendió al Shinigami novato, pero, este enseguida reveló la posición de la misma cuando le volvió a hablar.

- ¿Te he causado un sobresalto? – rió – Me disculpo no fue intencional – se alejó del árbol sobre el cual había estado reposando y la luz de la entrada de aquella sencilla morada lo alcanzó.

El Shinigamo observó con asombro a el hombre que se acercaba; llevaba puesto un traje y camisa de cuello alto oscuro, los zapatos eran puntiagudos y negros. Toda su vestimenta hacia contraste con su cara y pelo, que eran blancos como la nieve.

- ¿Usted vive por aquí? – se aventuró a preguntar.

- No… Y apuesto a que tú tampoco.

El joven trago saliva.

- ¿A quien vienes a visitar? – continuaba caminado hacia donde estaba el Shinigami.

- Bueno yo… Vine a ver a una chica. – de repente los nervios se apoderaron de su cuerpo, y agitando las manos corrigió – Pero no es cualquiera chica, ella es una Oficial de la Sociedad de Almas. Es la Teniente de la 5ta División, su nombre es…

- Hinamori Momo ¿correcto? – el hombre se le adelantó.

- Usted… ¿Cómo supo eso?

- Yo también vine en busca de esa chica – la distancia entre él y el Shigami era menor a un metro.

- ¿Quién es Usted? – el pavor ahora era lo que recorría por cada miembro del cuerpo del joven.

- Reegan... – abrió los ojos de par en par, ojos de un rojo escarlata.

**Notas de la Autora :**

Después de una larga y ansiada espera por fin he publicado el Capítulo 12 de esta historia. En lo personal déjenme decirles que este ha sido unos de mis favoritos, no sólo por el hecho de que lo hice un poquito más largo que todos los anteriores, sino por el hecho de que este capítulo revela muchas cosas importantes de toda la historia, las cuales de seguro ustedes habrán identificado sin duda alguna (muajajajajaja+++ soy una malvada por cortar siempre los capítulos en lo más interesante).

Realmente estoy muy feliz de poder contar el apoyo de muchas personas que me motivan a seguir y esforzarme aún más en este proyecto mío. A veces lo siento tan imposible y otras tan real, que casi hasta lo sueño.

Lo que es importante para mí siempre es y lo será que lo que yo escriba continúe siendo del agrado de todos los lectores y fans de esta serie, y específicamente de los personajes protagónicos de esta historia.

Para no romper con esta importante costumbre mía, a continuación la sección de agradecimientos a todos aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un comentario :

**Shiro-Chappy :** ¿Qué te puedo decir? Simplemente eres un encanto de niña, la más dulce que he conocido en mi vida. Realmente estas rebosante de creatividad y energía (no creas que no me he tomado el tiempo para echar un vistazo a tu perfil de Fanfiction y me quede con la boca abierta cuando vi la cantidad de historias que tienes, es admirable). Tu apoyo es muy importante para mí y de corazón agradezco que sigas siendo una de mis lectoras más antiguas. TQM.

**Reneesme :** Oh que detalle el tuyo de dejarme dos comentarios, que por cierto el segundo si me hizo sentir un poco apenada contigo por no poder complacerte. Disculpa la gran demora que te hago pasar. En fin, muchas gracias por tus palabras tan conmovedoras, jamás pensé que mi historia te hiciera sentir tan feliz e intrigada.

**Shiro Kumi :** No inventes yo también casi lloro de la alegría cuando por fin había terminado el cap. 11, es que de plano no le veía para cuando acabar. Gracias a la motivación de muchas personas importantes para mí (te incluyo ahora en ellas) es que he podido retomar el tiempo para dedicarme a escribir, que es algo que adoro y me proporciona mucha felicidad. Respecto al lemmon, diste justo al clavo con tu opinión, realmente quería describir una escena que fuera pasional y no morbosa, doy gracias que todos (sino es que la mayoría) me han dicho que lo hice bien.

**Tsuki Lawliet**** :** Bueno, para ti y otros que lean esta parte mi nombre es Lizzy, así que siéntete libre de llamarme así. Me da mucho gusto que hayas leído esta historia (al menos hasta donde va) y que sea de tu agrado. Espero continuar con tu apoyo.

**Ees : **Cizoooo Kuuuunnnn!!!!! No sabes la inmensa felicidad que me dio que tu leyeras mi historia, después de más de 5 años de conocerte y hasta estos momentos tuvieras la oportunidad hacerlo (bueno aquí cabe hacer mención el hecho que también yo te vine a decir de este proyecto mío ya muy tarde upppsss!!! ). Trate de seguir muchos de tus consejos y espero me des el visto bueno, además en este capítulo podrás haber observado que tomé mucho de lo que platicamos respecto a lo del villano que por fin hace aparición en la historia. Valoro mucho cada uno de tus elogios y ánimos que me brindas, sabes lo importante que tu eres para mí y no habrá mayor satisfacción que poder llegar a terminar esta historia contigo a mi lado.

No quiero hacer promesas que no cumplo respecto al tiempo en que demoraré en publicar el siguiente capitulo. Pero si algo si les puedo prometer es que esta historia tendrá un final, pase lo que pase yo continuaré escribiendo. Así que prepárense que a partir de ahora comienza lo bueno y lo que le agrada más a mí querido amigo cizo kun, mucha acción, el suspenso, y si… un triangulo amoroso XD (no puede faltar en cualquier buena historia de amor).

Hasta el próximo capitulo, los quiero.


	13. Cap 13: Fiesta Sorpresa

**PURE LOVE**

**Capítulo 13: Fiesta Sorpresa.**

Hitsugaya giró la perilla de su puerta con la alegría que puede tener un esposo de volver a casa y ver a la mujer con quien eligió pasar el resto de sus días. Al adentrarse en la morada dio un vistazo rápido y no logró ubicar a su otro habitante; No obstante, inmediatamente captó el aroma húmedo y dulce que provenía del baño y se dirigió hacia allá.

- ¿Momo puedo pasar? - llamó dos veces.

Al no obtener respuesta, giró aquella segunda perilla y abrió la puerta de par en par.

- ¡Momo! - exclamó su nombre con cierta angustia al encontrarla inconsciente en la tina del baño - ¡Momo estas bien! ¡Responde! – tomó su cuerpo caliente y desnudo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación para recostarla en la cama.

El peliblanco comenzó a frotar el empapado cabello de la chica contra una toalla hasta dejarlo semi-seco al igual que su aperlada piel. Posteriormente, buscó una bata con que cubrirla y pacientemente esperó sentado a su lado hasta que recobrara el conocimiento.

La respiración de la castaña era acompasada y profunda, como si se encontrará cautiva de un sueño del cual no quería despertar.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Momo?… - Hisugaya recargó su mentón en una de sus rodillas y soltó un largo suspiro.

En respuesta a su pregunta, un pestañeo suave se apreció en el rostro de Hinamori.

- ¿Momo? ¿Estas bien? – sujetó su mano y acarició su rosada mejilla.

Hinamori abrió sus parpados lentamente y con voz débil pronunció – Toushiro…

- Aquí estoy Momo… - besó con delicadeza su mano – Dime... ¿Qué te ocurrió?

- Yo…- se incorporó y recargo su espalda sobre la cabecera de la cama – Creo que, me quede dormida.

- ¿Dormida? – arqueó una ceja – A mi me diste otra impresión.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Te encontré inconciente en el baño, y sólo Dios sabe cuanto tiempo llevarías así – revisó la palma de su mano en busca de pruebas – ¡Observa! – le indicó con la mirada – Tus dedos aún están arrugados y enrojecidos.

Hinamori apartó rápido la mirada de sus dedos y se sonrojo de pena.

- Momo… - endureció sus facciones, para agregar seriedad a sus palabras – A ti te pasó algo más, yo no creo que simplemente hayas tomado una pequeña siesta - apretó su mano como signo de preocupación – Dime… ¿Acaso te has sentido mal?

La chica negó con la cabeza lentamente.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué fue lo que…?

- Tuve un sueño muy extraño… - lo interrumpió, su voz era serena – No, más bien fue un recuerdo.

- ¿Recuerdo? – arqueó una ceja - ¿De qué cosa?

- De cuando estuve fuera del Seretei… - su mirada se opaco, reflejando tristeza.

- ¿Qué fue lo que recordaste? – preguntó con cautela, ya que quizás iba a escuchar algo que no sería de su agrado.

- Estaba en un lugar muy frío y cubierto completamente de nieve… - un escalofrió recorrió sus brazos, dejando su piel porosa – Y allí conocí a alguien.

- ¿A quién? – tragó saliva.

- Era un hombre muy extraño, no parecía ser un alma humana. Tenía el cabello y piel muy blancos, tan blancos como la nieve, y sus ojos… sus ojos eran de un color…

Hinamori comenzó a temblar inconscientemente.

- Tranquila… - Hitsugaya acarició su mano.

- Perdón, no se porque de repente sentí una gran angustia – se llevó su mano libre al pecho, y lo presionó.

- Si quieres, podemos hablar de esto en otro momento. – le sonrió, intentando animarla.

- No… - correspondió a su gesto – Descuida, estoy bien.

- Bueno, entonces decías algo sobre los ojos de aquel sujeto – se llevó los dedos a la barbilla – Que por cierto… ¿recuerdas como se llama?

- Sí… - asintió – Su nombre era Reegan. Y lo que recuerdo más claramente de él son sus ojos… eran como dos gotas de sangre, intensos y llenos de "odio".

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – mordió su labio inferior - ¿Acaso él te hizo algo?

- ¡No!… - respondió apresuradamente, posteriormente dudó – Bueno, no recuerdo.

Hitsugaya frunció el ceño.

- Lo que quiero decir es que… - suspiró, en señal de frustración - En ese sueño que tuve lo único que logré recordar fue el día que lo conocí, nada más…

- Entiendo, pero… - se levantó y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella - Necesito que me respondas algo con sinceridad.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando piensas en él? – clavó su mirada en la de ella, impaciente en escuchar una respuesta.

- Yo… - apretó los ojos y los labios – No estoy segura de lo que siento, estoy muy confundida. - rodeó el cuello de Hitsugaya y enredó sus dedos en los plateados cabellos de él – Pero, te juro que si esta persona llegase a ser un recuerdo doloroso para mí, tú serías el primero en saberlo.

El peliblanco acurrucó el rostro en la curva de su cuello – Momo… Sabes que no soportaría que a ti te volviese a ocurrir algo, yo…

- Shhh… - lo silenció colocando un dedo sobre sus labios – No digas cosas como esa, eso no va a pasar.

- Por supuesto que no – espetó con seguridad – Yo jamás permitiré que nada ni nadie te cause daño. Te protegeré con mi vida.

- Lo sé… - suspiró.

- Momo…- empezó a besar su calida y sensible piel, recorriendo desde el hombro hasta la quijada - Tu eres la persona a quien yo más amo en este mundo.

Hinamori sintió un cosquilleo a lo largo de sus piernas que posteriormente se concentró en su estomago. - Tú también lo eres para mí.

En cuestión de segundos Hitsugaya había subido una rodilla seguida de la otra y su cuerpo ahora se encontraba a centímetros arriba de ella.

- No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he esperado para tenerte a mi lado – extendió sus fornidos brazos aprisionando su rostro en ambos lados – Y ahora que puedo contemplarte así, tan cerca de mí, es como si se tratará de una ilusión… un sueño…

Los ojos de Hinamori empezaron a emitir un brillo cristalino, y su respiración se entrecortó.

- Desde que te conocí, tú has sido la única mujer a quien yo he mirado, nadie más – acarició el contorno de su mejilla con dulzura – Solo tú conseguiste entrar en mi corazón, y desde entonces has permanecido allí.

Hinamori sintió el peso de un cuerpo sobre ella a su vez que unos labios cálidos descendían hacia su pecho. Su pulso comenzó a acelerarse conforme aquella calidez se acercaba a su abdomen y unas gruesas manos le retiraban la única prenda que la cubría.

- No, no se trata de una ilusión o un sueño… - el ojiverde arqueó su espalda unos instantes y con movimientos rápidos dejó su cuerpo desnudo de la cintura para arriba – Estas aquí, y cada noche serás sólo mía.

La piel de Hitsugaya era caliente, contraria al frío de sus ojos. La castaña abrazó aquella ancha espalda morena mientras intentaba corresponder a los besos cargados de pasión que le propiciaba su amado.

- Toushirou, espera… - el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza y su sangre hervía por sus venas.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – extrañado separó su rostro de ella - ¿Acaso te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que pare?

- No… - susurró – Es sólo que… aún no sé bien que debo hacer y…

El peliblanco curvó las comisuras de sus labios de forma traviesa - ¿Acaso crees que yo soy todo un experto?

- Pues, eso parece… - se sonrojo – Actúas tan natural.

Hitsugaya soltó una risilla ante tal comentario.

- ¿Por qué te ri…? - la voz femenina se vio interrumpida cuando un dedo bloqueo sus labios y unos ojos turquesa la miraron con vehemencia.

- Momo, no soy un experto… – sus manos descendieron hasta el nudo que sostenía sus pantalones y lo deshizo con agilidad – Simplemente, en estos momentos no estoy usando mi cerebro y más bien sigo mis instintos.

Una segunda oleada de besos y caricias invadió el cuerpo de Hinamori, y en esta ocasión, la sensación fue tan intensa que no opuso resistencia y se dejó empapar.

La noche avanzaba silenciosa, y oculta en su infinita oscuridad deambulaba un alma del pasado que paciente aguardaba la claridad de un nuevo día para liberar sus ansias y obsesiones.

- Puedo sentirla… - inhalo profundo, reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones un par de segundos antes de soltarlo abruptamente – Esta cerca…

El hombre de larga cabellera blanca fijó su mirada en dirección al norte.

- Mañana al fin nos reuniremos, y esta vez… - en su cara se formó una sonrisa retorcida – no te dejaré ir…

_Flash Back_

- ¿Reegan? – repitió el nombre con el que dijo llamarse el extraño hombre parado frente a él.

- Así es, y tu… - lo miró de arriba para abajo con detenimiento - ¿Cuál es tu nombre Shinigami?

- Tanaka… - respondió con impulso - Tanaka Ryota.

- Dime muchacho… - comenzó a caminar alrededor de él, como un felino acechando a su presa – ¿Perteneces al mismo escuadrón que la Teniente Hinamori?

- No… - bajo la mirada – Yo acabo de ingresar a la División 10.

- Entonces… - dejó caer su mano en el hombro del joven con cierta confianza e infirió en un tono socarrón - Sino perteneces a la División 5 ¿A que se debe tu visita? ¿Acaso la Teniente Hinamori es tu amiga?

Los nervios del joven se convirtieron en molestia, quien rápidamente retiró la pálida mano del hombre que ahora estaba parado a su izquierda.

- Sólo es curiosidad – carcajeó ante la reacción del joven – No fue mi intención hacerte sentir "incomodo".

- No lo estoy… - frunció el ceño ligeramente en señal de fastidio – Y si me disculpa, tengo que irme.

Antes de que el Shinigami diera un paso siquiera, sintió otra vez el tacto de aquella pálida y huesuda mano, pero esta vez en el centro de su espalda, y en menos de un parpadeo, afilados dedos atravesaron su pecho provocando que la sangre saliera a borbotones de su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué…? – alcanzó a decir el joven justo al momento en que su cuerpo se desvanecía.

Tirado en el frío y áspero concreto, con la vista sombría a causa de la perdida de sangre, escuchó pisadas acercarse.

- Pude verla en tus recuerdos… - el tono de aquella voz había cambiado, ahora era despectivo y grave – La vi sonriéndote.

El joven intentaba llevar aire a sus pulmones, sin éxito, sus desgarrados órganos únicamente le respondieron expulsando la sangre acumulada por su boca.

- Se que me escuchas… - se inclinó para contemplar mejor al agonizante joven – Se que no entiendes, pero descuida, no es necesario que lo hagas porque ya es muy tarde para ti.

Con sus últimas fuerzas el Shinigami estiró el brazo con la esperanza de alcanzar su espada, y cuando menos infligir algún daño a su verdugo. No obstante, en el momento en que su mano empuño el mango de su espada una potente pisada le fracturo los huesos de su antebrazo.

- Antes de irme, te daré las gracias… - ejerció mayor presión a su pie haciendo crujir el brazo que aplastaba – Ya que al desaparecer tú, podré ocupar tu lugar.

- Maldito… - musitó con voz ronca.

- ¿Sabes? Es muy difícil acercarse a la Teniente Hinamori sin que lo note. Ella es una experta en las artes demoníacas y muy fácilmente puede identificar el Reiatsu de cualquier persona. Pero, gracias a ti me ahorrado mucho tiempo en buscar la cuartada perfecta que me permita confundirla y que no me vea como una amenaza, aunque… si lo sea.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Qué es lo que buscas? - tosió sus palabras acompañadas de sangre.

- Como dije, no necesitas saberlo – sus labios se arquearon en un gesto cruel – Porque ahora vas a morir…

El hombre apunto su brazo derecho hacia la cabeza del joven Shinigami, extendiendo sus dedos sin transformarlos en alargadas cuchillas en esta ocasión. En la palma de su mano se formó una esfera de energía que rápidamente empezó a incrementar su masa y luminosidad.

En un fugaz destello se proyecto en la mente del joven aquel momento en que había visto por primera y única vez a la Teniente Hinamori Momo y el sentimiento que había surgido en él desde entonces. Cerró los ojos y quiso conservar la imagen de ella hasta el último instante.

La energía que era retenida en aquella mano se disparo e impacto contra su objetivo, creando una enorme llama que en cuestión de segundos lo consumió.

Un viento helado sopló con fuerza arremolinando entre sus partículas cenizas que se encontraban esparcidas en la fachada de una acogedora morada; Al tiempo que el sonido de unas pisadas se alejaban y el leve eco de una carcajada resonaba en la oscuridad.

_End Flash Back_

A la mañana siguiente, el cuartel de la Quinta División tenía un aspecto completamente diferente al usual y comparado con el de otras divisiones, este daba la impresión de ser más bien las instalaciones de un circo o cede de un carnaval.

- ¡Vamos dense prisa! – gritaba una mujer con megáfono en mano – Tenemos que tener todo listo antes de que lleguen.

- ¿Quién diablos le autorizó organizar todo esto Teniente Matsumoto? – un joven alto y pelirrojo se paró frente a aquella escandalosa mujer demandando una respuesta.

- Muy fácil…- se acercó al chico y le colocó el megáfono en su cara - ¡YOOOOOOO!

El pelirrojo cayó al suelo con sus pelos erizados y los ojos en blanco a causa de aquel estridente ruido del que sus tímpanos fueron víctima. Mientras, presentes que deambulaban alrededor observaron aquella escena con expectación.

- Esa mujer está loca… - comentó uno.

- Si fue capaz de hacerle eso al Capitán, imagínate que no podrá hacernos a nosotros – secundó otro.

- Mejor no hay que provocarla – terció uno más.

La mujer sacudió su rubia cabellera y con el ceño fruncido reprocho a las voces atrás de ella - ¡Ustedes tres dejen de perder el tiempo y pónganse a trabajar!

- ¡ Si señora! – respondieron en unísono y huyeron a prisa.

- ¿Queeee? – su voz chirrió a través del megáfono - ¿Cómo que señora? ¡Regresen novatos impertinentes!

- Toma las cosas con calma Matsumoto San – un hombre delgado y rubio se acercó cargando una caja entre sus brazos – Todo saldrá bien.

- ¡Kira! – se lanzó hacía al desprevenido joven – ¡Qué bueno que estas aquí!

- ¡Espera Matsumoto San! – no alcanzó a escapar y le cayó encima, aplastándolo a él y a la caja.

-Uy… - levantó su voluptuoso cuerpo – Creo que subí un poco de peso. – regresó a ver aquel individuo que le había servido de colchón, y empezó sacudirlo con el afán de hacerlo reaccionar - ¡KIRAAA! ¡KIRAAA!

El joven abrió los ojos y empezó a sobar su nuca.

- Descuida Matsumoto San, estoy bien - se puso de pie todo tambaleante – Pero, por favor ya no vuelvas hacer algo así.

- Lo intentare… - pasó un brazo alrededor de su cuello y lo apretó con fuerza – ¡Vamos! acompáñame que aún quedan cosas pendientes por hacer.

- Mat-atsumoto Saaan… - intentó zafar su cabeza sin éxito, mientras aquella mujer lo llevaba a rastras.

No muy lejos de allí, en los jardines de la entrada del Cuartel una pareja de Shinigamis discutían en voz alta.

- ¡Te digo que me lo des Rukia!

- ¡Ni loca!…- escondió el enorme moño tras su espalda - ¡Con tus torpes manos lo vas arruinar!

- Entonces… ¿Cómo demonios le harás para colocarlo arriba del portón?

- Pues… - en el segundo en que la chica alzo la vista Ichigo le arrebato el adorno con un ágil movimiento de Shunpo.

- ¡Ja! – alzó su brazo con adorno en mano en señal de victoria – Eres demasiado lenta, de hecho, no sé cómo fue que te ascendieron a Teniente.

- ¡Devuélvemelo! – agitó sus manitas las cuales llegaban a duras penas a la altura de los hombros del alargado cuerpo de Ichigo.

- Si tanto quieres colocarlo tú… - sin preguntarle a la bajita mujer, con un brazo la tomo por la cintura y la sentó sobre su hombro izquierdo – Anda... ¡Hazlo!

Las mejillas de Rukia se tornaron carmesí y sin objetar más agarró el moño para colocarlo justo en el lugar que quería. Una vez terminó, los fuertes brazos de Ichigo la sostuvieron nuevamente como si se tratara de una muñeca que contemplaba de frente.

- ¿Por qué eres tan testaruda? – resopló con desgano.

- Porque a ti te gusta… - puso sus manos en aquel rostro masculino - ¿No es así?

Ichigo dibujo una sonrisa, dando la razón a lo que había dicho la chica. Y sin más, la acercó a él y la abrazo con fuerza.

- ¿Ichigo? – Rukia dijo su nombre extrañada por tan repentina muestra de afecto.

- Sólo déjame estar así un momento… - acomodó su quijada en el cuello de ella.

La Shinigami correspondió su abrazo y le susurró al oído – Todo el tiempo que quieras…

En las instalaciones de otro Cuartel, el ambiente era completamente distinto. Se respiraba paz y la disciplina de todos sus miembros era absoluta. Todos y cada uno de los Shinigamis se encontraban en sus puestos; ya sea revisando pilas de documentos, entrenando, haciendo guardia o incluso limpiando.

Rompiendo con aquel esquema, un joven pasó corriendo por el pasillo principal que conducía a la Oficina del Capitán. Hasta que se vio forzado a detenerse cuando un hombre corpulento y de semblante duro se interpuso justo en la puerta.

- ¿Vas a algún lado Novato? – cuestionó con voz ronca.

- Necesito hablar con el Capitán, es urgente… - agacho la mirada para disimular respeto ante aquel hombre que le doblaba el tamaño.

- El Capitán Hitsugaya no se encuentra – respondió tajante – Y tengo órdenes de no permitir el acceso a su despacho a nadie por ningún motivo.

- Entiendo – levantó la cara – Disculpe mi intromisión, pero… ¿Podría decirme dónde puedo encontrarlo?

- No - se cruzó de brazos.

El joven arqueo las comisuras de sus labios al tiempo que empuñaba sus manos. Y antes de que su conducta se transformara en otra, se vio interrumpido por la voz grave del guardián.

- Lo único que puedo hacer por ti novato, es avisarle al Capitán acerca de tu "urgencia" de hablar con él – dijo con aire petulante – Así que dime tu nombre..

- Tanaka… – acentúo más su sonrisa – Tanaka Ryota.

- Bien… ¡Retírate a tus funciones! - apuntó su dedo en dirección contraria a la puerta.

El shinigami dio media vuelta sin molestarse siquiera en ofrecer otra reverencia en señal de respeto antes de retirarse. Acción que obviamente molestó al hombre, pero, se vio obligado a pasar de alto.

El Al final del pasillo, 3 Shinigamis de apariencia joven al igual que la suya lo esperaban impacientes y con signos de nerviosismo.

- Tanaka Kun… - dijo uno de ellos, restregando su nariz salpicada de pecas.

El aludido regresó a verlos sin decir palabra.

- No debiste ir con Chouji San, el nunca te dirá nada – secundó otro, acomodándose sus gafas en el acto.

- Ese viejo se cree el jefe de todos cuando el Capitán y la Teniente no están – se expresó un tercero con cierto desprecio, quien tenía su mano vendada a causa de una herida provocada recientemente por ese sujeto.

- ¿A qué viene todo esto? – por fin habló el Shinigami sin mostrar mucho interés.

- Bueno… – dijo el joven de lentes - Escuchamos tu conversación con Chouji San y queremos ayudarte.

- Nosotros sabemos dónde está el Capitán, o al menos donde estará muy pronto… - dijo el joven pecoso.

- ¿Ah sí? – alzó una ceja con ligero asombro, para después exigir – ¡Díganmelo entonces!

El inocente joven de pecas se apresuró a contestar - Ayer por la tarde, la Teniente Matsumoto estuvo gritando por todo el cuartel que organizaría una fiesta para la novia del Capitán – rascó su cabeza intentando recordar algo más – Creo que esa chica presentará hoy una Prueba muy importante.

- ¿Qué no lo saben? – exclamó con un brillo reflejándose en el cristal de sus gafas – La Prueba que presentará hoy la novia del Capitán es para decidir si permanecerá o no como Teniente de su División.

- Cierto, lo había olvidado… - dijo el chico de la mano vendada.

- ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó ya fastidiado con el barullo de esos tres.

- ¿Te refieres a la novia del Capitán? – el joven de rostro infantil infirió con un sonrojo opacando sus pecas.

- Es la Teniente de la Quinta División, Hinamori Momo… - declaró el otro joven de apariencia intelectual al notar la impaciencia en las facciones del que se hacía llamar Tanaka Ryota.

Ese nombre resonó en la cabeza del falso Shigami como si estuviera bajo la cúpula de una enorme campana. Y no reaccionó hasta que la perplejidad con la que lo observaban aquellos testigos se hizo demasiada evidente.

- Debo irme… - dijo con gesto serio y reanudando el paso.

- ¡Espera Tanaka Kun! - el pecoso novato lo llamó al verlo alejarse tan deprisa - ¿A dónde vas?

Sin detenerse en su marcha el aludido por segunda vez, simplemente contestó – Es urgente que hable con el Capitán.

Los tres Shinigamis novatos se miraron unos a otros más confusos que antes y al final el joven que tenía la mano lesionada agregó – Pues realmente debe ser algo muy importante para atreverse a molestar al Capitán en una situación así.

Por las calles del Gotei 13, caminaban sin premura alguna dos oficiales de diferentes Divisiones, tan cerca el uno del otro, que sus sombras creadas por el sol matutino se fundían en una sola.

- No era necesario que me acompañaras – dijo la chica enrollando más su brazo con aquel más grueso que el suyo – Se supone que por ser Capitán debes ser el primero en llegar a tu cuartel.

- No te preocupes por eso… - sintió como ella recargaba la mejilla en su hombro - Para eso esta Matsumoto, más le vale estar allí desde temprano o de lo contrario… - una venita saltó de su sien.

- No confías mucho en Matsumoto san ¿verdad? - soltó una risilla.

- Digamos que todos los años que llevo trabajando con ella no han sido en vano… - puso su mano libre detrás de su cabeza – La conozco demasiado bien.

- Pero, ella… - la castaña dijo dubitativa – Jamás te traicionaría ¿o sí?

- ¡Claro que sí! – exclamó de forma impulsiva – ¡No duda en huir del trabajo ante la primera oportunidad que se le presenta!

- No me refería a eso… - dijo cabizbaja, luego se arrepintió en el acto.

Hitsugaya detuvo sus pasos y su mirada se torno sombría.

- Lo siento, no quise… - regresó a verlo, los ojos turquesa del joven Capitán esquivaron los suyos.

- No te disculpes Momo - espetó tajante.

Hinamori se mantuvo en silencio, con más arrepentimiento que antes. Hasta que la voz de su acompañante rompió con su espera.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – empuñó sus manos - Desde la mañana has estado distante, como ausente… ¿y ahora estas pensando en cosas como esta?

La chica siguió sin poder proferir palabra alguna y se limitó a escuchar la voz de un serio Hitsugaya.

- Ahora me doy cuenta que te has estado forzando a ti misma en aparentar que tienes todo bajo control. Sin embargo, se perfectamente cómo te sientes.

Se acercó a la petrificada Shinigami y acarició su rostro con suavidad.

- Tienes miedo ¿no es así? – atinó a decir.

- No, yo-yo estoy bi-bien - balbuceó nerviosa.

- ¡No me mientas! - clavo su mirada en la de ella - A ti te conozco, mejor que a nadie en este mundo…

Aquella cruda declaración hizo pedazos la poca estabilidad emocional que restaba en la Teniente, provocando dejar al descubierto su verdadero sentir.

- Sólo un poco… - la fina silueta de la chica empezó temblar ligeramente.

Hitsugaya se apresuró a rodearla con sus brazos y calmar el stress de su cuerpo.

- ¡Tengo miedo a fallar! – la chica se soltó a llorar una vez se sintió a salvo en el abrazo de su guardián – Si fallo en mi prueba, tendré que renunciar a mi puesto como Teniente, ya no podré vivir en la Sociedad de Almas y sobre todo… ¡Tendré que renunciar a ti!

El peliblanco dejó escapar un largo suspiro y argumentó - ¿Que te hace pensar que tendrías que renunciar a mí?

- Toushirou… - alzó sus llorosos ojos – No podremos seguir juntos porque a ningún oficial, y mucho menos a un Capitán, se le permite relacionarse con ningún habitante del Rukongai y…

Hitsugaya silenció aquellos labios femeninos con un beso para después agregar – ¿Crees que una norma tan insignificante como esa va a lograr separarme de ti?

Lagrimas continuaron derramándose en aquel azorado rostro, menos abundantes que antes.

El moreno la abrazó con más fuerza - Si llegases a fallar la prueba de hoy, lo cual dudo, y fueras a ser expulsada de aquí… - hizo una pausa, y acercando su boca en el oído de ella susurró - Simplemente yo me iré contigo, iré a donde tu vayas.

Las manos de la Teniente se aferraron ansiosas a la espalda del hombre a quien ama.

- Momo… - acarició sus cabellos con ternura - La única razón por la cual yo soy y sigo siendo el Capitán de la División 10 es para poder estar cerca de ti, nada más.

- Lo sé… siempre lo supe - acunó su rostro sollozante en el pecho de él, humedeciendo ligeramente su uniforme.

- No tengas miedo - frotó los delgados brazos de la chica con la intención de animarle - Yo confío plenamente en ti y sé que lo harás bien. No habido prueba alguna que no hayas logrado superar, desde que decidiste convertirte en Shinigami.

- Tienes razón - limpió sus lagrimas con la manga de su Kimono - Debo parecerte una niña por tener miedo de todo y terminar siempre llorando

- Para mí lo eres… - le sonrió - Y es por eso que no puedo evitar querer protegerte.

Un rojo carmesí tiño las pálidas mejillas de Hinamori.

- Yo me encargaré de desaparecer todo aquello que te atemorice - el ojiverde tomó ambas manos de su amada y depositó un cálido beso en cada una.

Las sombras de los oficiales volvieron a fundirse en una sola, permaneciéndose así por unos segundos y posteriormente desvaneciéndose al reanudar su camino.

Los muros que rodeaban el cuartel de la quinta división lucían como cualquier otro día, con el color blanco predominando en todo lo ancho y un color marrón en el borde superior que pertenecía a los tejados. No obstante, lo que encerraban dichos muros era algo que ningún Shinigami del Sereitei podría imaginarse y de lo cual no todos serían testigos.

- Hemos terminado ¡Al fin! – expreso Ichigo mientras recogía la última bolsa vacía de frituras y la depositaba en la basura.

- La Teniente Matsumoto esta vez sí que nos hizo trabajar – opinó Rukia al tiempo que acomodaba unos tazones con botana sobre una alargada mesa del patio principal.

- Debe estar realmente emocionada con todo esto para haber comprado tanto Sake, al menos más del habitual – dijo Kira uniéndose a la conversación, cargando entre sus brazos unas 10 Botellas del mencionado liquido y colocándolas junto a otras 50 más que estaban encima de otra mesa.

- Me imagino el por qué… - Renji secundó al rubio – De hecho yo tenía planeado hacer los mismo, pero está loca mujer se me adelantó y tomó el control de todo.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? - una voz femenina abordó al pelirrojo por la retaguardia – No podía dejar la fiesta de Hinamori Chan en tus manos.

- Es mi cuartel, y al menos yo debería tener el derecho de decidir lo que ocurre en el – protestó el Capitán encarando a la mujer.

- Tú no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo preparar una buena fiesta y simplemente lo echarías todo a perder - puso las manos en su cadera y en forma de reproche agregó - Es más, deberías darme las gracias a mí y a todos aquellos que voluntariamente se ofrecieron a seguir mis instrucciones con los preparativos del evento de hoy, el cual sin duda será todo un éxito.

- ¿Voluntariamente? – Ichigo y Rukia murmuraron entre sí incrédulos.

- ¡No lo haré! – refutó Renji – Porqué ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de pedir mi consentimiento antes.

- Arghhh… - gruño Matsumoto - Deja de comportarte como un niño quejumbroso y mejor ordénale a todos tus subordinados que comiencen a ocultarse porque ya no tardan en llegar Hinamori Chan y mi Capitán.

Una venitas saltaron en la tatuada frente del recién nombrado Capitán y sin más que objetar se dio media vuelta con el fin de llevar a cabo aquella instrucción, por supuesto de muy mala gana.

Tras llegar los últimos invitados de la fiesta, entre quienes estaban el Teniente Hisagi Shuhei, la Capitana Retsu Unohana con su inseparable Teniente Isane Kotetsu, el Capitán Shunsui Kyorako y su adorada Nanao Ise, el Capitan Jushiro Ukitake sin excluir a sus dos impertinentes oficiales Kiyone Kotetsu y Sentaro Kotsubaki. La llegada de la invitada de honor, estaba justo a la vuelta de la esquina.

- Que raro, no veo a ningún guardia en la entrada – comentó la menuda chica que llevaba sus cabellos sujetados en un chongo.

- ¿Crees que ocurra algo? – inquirió el joven Capitán adelantándose dos pasos de ella – Déjame investigar primero.

- No es necesario, no creo que… - antes de ponerle una mano encima, su sobreprotector novio ya había desaparecido de su vista.

El peliblanco se acercó con suma cautela al enorme portón de hierro y tras pegar la oreja por unos segundos y cerciorarse que nada fuera de lo normal pasara allí dentro, hizo una señal a su acompañante para indicarle que podía acercarse.

La chica dio un profundo suspiro y manifestó con cierta vergüenza – Creo que exageraste un poco, quizás el guardia del primer turno sólo se retraso unos minutos. No había nada de qué preocuparse.

- Es mejor asegurarse - torció la boca en forma de puchero - No pienso correr riesgos cuando estoy contigo.

- Como tú digas "Shirou Chan" – finalizó con unas risillas.

- ¡Oye! Tu y yo habíamos llegado un acuerdo… - le reclamó indignado – Se supone que ya no debes llamarme así.

- Lo siento… - continuaba riéndose – Pero cuando haces esos gestos tan infantiles no puedo evitarlo.

Por un momento la irritación parecía apoderarse del rostro de Hitsugaya pero en un par de segundos una sincera alegría se hizo presente.

- Vamos, hay que entrar… - la chica le volvió a ofrecer aquella mano que hace un instante él había soltado.

Las puertas emitieron un chirrido ensordecedor al abrirse, y de repente los gritos de toda una multitud le siguieron para suprimir el silencio al máximo.

- ¡S O R P R E S A!

Hinamori estrujo con fuerza la mano que sujetaba a causa de la fuerte impresión mientras que su acompañante rechinaba sus dientes por tan severo ataque a sus nervios.

- ¿Te gusta Hinamori Chan? – preguntó una rubia a la asustada mujercita lanzándole serpentinas sobre la cabeza.

- Ehh… Rangiku San… ¿Que es todo esto? – dijo una vez recuperó la calma.

- ¿Qué no es obvio? – ofendida con su pregunta le aclaró – Es una fiesta para ti, es la forma en que todos queremos desearte suerte en tu prueba de hoy.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - regresó a ver el rostro de las personas que permanecían detrás de la exuberante Teniente, todos ellos conocidos y muy queridos por ella – No… No debieron hacerlo, yo… - conmovida con tan hermoso detalle fue inevitable que unas lagrimas comenzaran a formarse bajo sus parpados.

- Lo hicimos porque nos importas mucho Hinamori – Renji se sumó a la conversación – Así que no tienes que agradecernos nada, bueno, si gustas sólo a mí porque… - miró de reojo a Matsumoto y curvó sus labios con malicia – Después de todo fue mi idea organizarte una fiesta.

- ¡Como te atreves a robarme el crédito Abarai! – la rubia estalló en furia – A pesar de que me esforcé tanto en planear esto con anticipación, tienes el descaro de decir que tú…

- ¡Mi cuartel, mis Subordinados… Mi idea! – la interrumpió desafiante.

- Los descarados son ellos… - murmuró a lo lejos una mujer bajita ojiazul.

- Todo el trabajo lo hicimos nosotros… - secundó un chico a lado de ella de pelos naranjas, observando con cierto fastidio la pelea entre los que él consideraba un par de tontos.

- ¡Ya basta Ustedes dos! – ordenó el Capitán de la Décima División.

- Taichouuuu… - Matsumoto agudizó la voz – Renji fue quien empezó.

- Hitsugaya Taicho, la imprudente fue su Teniente yo sólo…

- No me importa quien empezó, yo le pongo un final – concluyó irritado.

Una mujer con un haori completo y larga trenza que descendía por su pecho se acercó a el grupo y posó sus manos sobre los hombros de aquellos dos Shinigamis conflictivos – Ambos deben recordar la razón principal de esta reunión social, no permitiré que sus diferencias ocasionen un ambiente desagradable para todos… - suspiró y tras un parpadeo sus ojos emitieron un brillo siniestro – Así que, ¿Por qué mejor no se tranquilizan?

- ¡Sss-Siiiii Uno-nohana Tai-Taichou! – respondieron a coro temerosos ante su escalofriante mirada.

- Eso está mejor… - sonrío aliviada y en otro parpadeo sus ojos desprendían esa calidez habitual, con la que se dirigió a la festejada – Hinamori Fukutaichou, espero pueda disfrutar este momento sin ninguna preocupación ¿entendido? - le guiñó el ojo en complicidad.

- Eso haré, gracias Capitana Unohana – correspondió su gesto con otro igual.

Hitsugaya dio un ligero apretón a la mano de su novia para que le prestará atención y en cuanto lo hizo le dijo - ¿Quieres ir a saludar a todos los que han venido? - la chica asintió sonriente a su propuesta – Entonces vamos…

La fiesta transcurrió placentera y llena de diversión, pues no sólo había montón de comida y bebida que degustar, sino que también la creatividad de Matsumoto había dado frutos en su mejor ramo : el entretenimiento. Y conjuntamente con las ideas innovadoras del mundo moderno aportadas por Rukia, el éxito lo tenían garantizado.

En una de las esquinas del patio central se podía ver a Kira y a Hisagi como "Bartenders" ofreciendo todo un espectáculo antes de servir coloridos "Martinis" y decoradas "Margaritas" a las chicas y por supuesto rellenar las copas de sake de los hombres con mucho aguante para la bebida, como era el caso del Capitán Shunsui.

Cerca de allí, habían montado un mini escenario para Karaoke y quien tenía el papel de anfitrión para ello era nada más y nada menos que el Capitán Ukitake, quien vestía un elegante smoking y llevaba sujetada su larga cabellera en una colita de caballo. Estrategia publicitaría que con seguridad atrajo una gran cantidad de público femenino.

Rondando con una charola llena de aperitivos estaba Rukia acompañada por una enorme botarga del conejito "Chappy" quien supuestamente debía entregar una rosa a cada chica que pasara frente a ellos, pero más bien parecía que azotaba las pobres flores directo al rostro de ellas.

- ¿Quieres calmarte? – resopló molesta – Se supone que debes ser tierno y adorable, pero estas atacando a cualquiera que se te acerca.

- ¡Y lo seguiré haciendo! – bufo rabioso – Odio este maldito disfraz, no sé cómo fue que me convenciste de llevarlo puesto.

- Te dije que te compensaría ¿No es así? - le recalcó.

- ¡No hay nada que puedas darme que valga la pena el traer puesto esta cosa! – exclamó con humillación en su voz.

- Ni siquiera "eso"… - le susurro lo más cerca que pudo.

Por unos instantes el conejito "Chappy" se mantuvo calladito, meditando lo que acababan de escuchar sus largas orejotas. Entonces, tomo una rosa del enorme ramo que llevaba cargando y le dio a la linda jovencita de grandes ojos azules la más bonita que encontró.

- Tomaré eso como un "si"… - acercó la flor a su nariz y respiro su dulce aroma – Pero, tendrás que esperar hasta la noche siguiente, porque en la de hoy estaremos ocupados con algo más.

En respuesta aquello, la botarga meneó su cabeza repetidas veces de atrás para adelante.

En el otro extremo del patio habían instalado una serie de juegos de apuestas y habilidades físicas, todos ellos supervisados por la justa y suspicaz Capitana Unohana, quien ante cualquier indicio de trampa o altercado entre los participantes se encargaba de restablecer el orden con su pasivo carácter y su "peculiar" mirada.

No muy lejos de esos establecimientos, Hitsugaya y Hinamori tomaban asiento en una de las tantas bancas provisionales que habían colocado para la ocasión. Cada uno con un alimento diferente en la mano, para ella una crepa con crema batida y fresas y para él un raspado de limón.

- ¿Qué tal esta? – le pregunto el ojiverde al verla dar la primera mordida a su crepa.

- ¡Deliciosa! - sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco, en señal de felicidad – Nunca imaginé que la hermana pequeña de Isane San pudiera cocinar algo así. ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

- Crepa… - tomo la cucharita y se sirvió un poco de su raspado – Creo que es muy popular en el mundo de los vivos.

- ¿Y qué tal está el tuyo? – lo miró expectante.

- No está mal - la volteó a ver de nuevo, y detecto que había un poco de crema batida en sus labios – Acércate… - le indicó con su dedo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – hizo lo que pidió algo dubitativa.

En cuanto la tuvo a su alcance, rozó aquellos delicados labios con su lengua y quitó todo rastro de crema batida en ellos.

- ¡¿Toushirou? – se tapo su boca apenada, apenas creyendo lo que él había hecho.

- Descuida Momo… - tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo acarició - Nadie nos vio, jamás haría algo así a los ojos de la gente.

- Es sólo que… - sus ojos se abrieron asombrados – No me lo esperaba, eso es todo.

Hitsugaya rió divertido y agregó – De eso se trataba.

Efectivamente, ninguna persona dentro de la fiesta había observado aquella escena tan "interesante". Sin embargo, alguien había llegado justo en el momento en que eso ocurrió y había contemplado con bastante atención desde el portón de la entrada, hasta que un Shinigami de la División se percató de su presencia.

- Disculpe, ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? – lo apremió cortésmente uno de los novatos.

- Busco al Capitán Hitsugaya – se expresó tácitamente - ¿Se encuentra él aquí?

- Si, por supuesto – señalo a su izquierda, donde una pareja permanecía sentada charlando alegremente – Es aquél que...

- ¡Gracias! – no lo dejó terminar, porque de antemano sabía perfectamente a quien se refería.

- ¡Oye! – lo llamó – Espera, no puedes pasar así nada más… - lo siguió, pero por una extraña razón en cuanto consiguió ponerle una mano encima, su cuerpo instintivamente se detuvo y comenzó a temblar diciendo entre balbuceos - ¿Qué-que de-demonios fue esa sen-sensación?

Antes de que el recién llegado pudiese abordar aquella pareja, otra persona se le adelantó.

- Oigan ustedes… - el olor a Sake se desprendía de la voz de Matsumoto – ¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí tan solitos?

- Rangiku San - con tono de preocupación le preguntó la inocente de Hinamori - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sólo está ebria… - el ojiverde cruzó sus brazos con desaprobación - Y al parecer aburrida, de lo contrario no vendría a molestarnos.

- Taichouuu… - esta vez su voz no sonó aguda como de costumbre, sino ronca y floja – Porque dice eso, yo sólo quería platicar un poquito.

- Pues ve y hazlo con alguien más, nosotros estamos ocupados.

- Tan frio como siempre – lloriqueó.

- Toushirou no seas malo con ella – se puso de pie – Después de todo Rangiku San trabajo mucho para preparar la fiesta de hoy, así que debemos ser considerados con ella.

- Hinamori Chan tu si me comprendes, por eso te quieroooooo – la abrazó efusivamente.

- ¡¿Trabajar? – el joven Capitán arqueó una ceja – Ella no sabe lo que eso significa, de seguro se la pasó dando órdenes a los demás para que hicieran todo por ella.

- Como puede pensar eso de mí Taichouuuu… - sus lágrimas se desbocaron como cascadas.

Hinamori exhalo una bocanada de aire y soportando el peso de su desequilibrada amiga sugirió – Creo que es mejor que la lleve adentro para que descanse un poco.

- Voy contigo – a punto de dar un paso una mano se interpuso en frente.

- Mejor no lo hagas - negó con la cabeza - Si vas con nosotras sólo provocarás que ella se sienta aún peor con tus comentarios.

- Momo, pero si yo… - tenía mil argumentos con los que defenderse pero no le fue posible porque ella ya lo había silenciado con un repentino beso.

- No te preocupes, sé que lo que dijiste no fue con mala intención - acomodó la cabeza de Matsumoto en su hombro, quien ahora yacía completamente dormida - Deja que yo me encargue de ella - le pidió con esa sonrisa a la que él no podía negarse – No me tomará mucho tiempo ¿de acuerdo?

- Esta bien… - resignado, dejó que se fuera – Estaré jugando Mahjong con Renji, en aquél lugar – señalo una mesa a sus espaldas con su pulgar.

En cuanto Hinamori se retiró, Hitsugaya detecto un Reiatsu que por unos instantes incrementó su poder considerablemente, y posteriormente se torno inestable. Nunca antes había sentido una energía así y estaba seguro que no le pertenecía a ninguno de los presentes. Recorrió sigilosamente con su mirada todo el patio central en busca de la persona dueña de ese poder, pero, en cuestión de segundos este se había disipado por completo resultando inútil cualquier esfuerzo por rastrearlo.

- Aquí hay alguien más… - dedujo con certeza el joven Capitán – El problema es con que propósito, porque dudo mucho que sea el disfrutar de la fiesta.

Por otra parte, la mujercita que llevaba a rastras el cuerpo de otra que le doblaba el tamaño había llegado al fin hasta el fondo del pasillo que conducía a la enfermería.

- Ya casi llegamos Rangiku San… - abrió la puerta con cierta dificultad, ya que no pudo girar la perilla, sino más bien empujar con fuerza ya que sus manos estaban por demás ocupadas.

Una vez recostó a su amiga sobre una de las camillas, miró el estado tan somnoliento en el que se encontraba y se cuestionó a sí misma - Me preguntó si ayer yo lucía igual cuando Toushirou me encontró en la Tina – soltó unas risillas.

Tras asegurarse de dejar bien acomodada la cabeza de Matsumoto sobre una almohada y cubrir su cuerpo con una ligera sabana, salió de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Antes de regresar con todos en la fiesta, y en especial con su prometido. Se acomodo su Kimono ya que entre tanto jaloneo su escote estaba un poco más debajo de lo normal y sus mangas le colgaban.

- Finalmente… ¡Te encontré!

Una voz grave le habló desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

- ¿Quién está allí? – Hinamori reconocía la silueta de la persona que estaba parada a contra luz delante de una ventana pero su energía espiritual no coincidía del todo, aún así se aventuró a preguntar – ¿Eres tú Ryota Kun?

- Es muy perspicaz Teniente Hinamori… - a pasos lentos se acercó a ella.

- No sabía que a ti también te habían invitado – le dijo en cuanto lo tuvo a escasos metros enfrente – Me da gusto, porque aunque te acabo de conocer tengo la impresión de que eres un buen chico.

El joven Shinigami permaneció callado, de pie en la misma postura y con los ojos fijos en ella.

- ¿Necesitas algo de la enfermería? – infirió al notar su raro comportamiento - ¿Acaso te sientes mal?

- No, no estoy aquí por eso.

- ¿Y entonces? – pensativa puso su dedo en su mentón - ¿A qué has venido?

- Necesito hablar con Usted.

- ¿Conmigo? – exclamó extrañada y después afirmó – De acuerdo, dime en que te puedo ayudar.

- Bueno… Yo… - nervioso dio tres pasos más adelante y dio un ligero roce a la mano de la chica con la suya - Puedo pedirle un favor.

- Ahmm… - Hinamori no estaba segura de lo que le ocurría a ese joven, podía percibir una leve turbación en su Reiatsu, la cual le provocaba sentir desconfianza hacia él - ¿De qué se trata?

- Escuché que hoy presentará una Prueba muy importante, y por ello quise venir a desearle suerte – se acercó un paso más.

La chica aclaró su garganta, incomoda con la proximidad del joven Shinigami – Gracias…

- Teniente Hinamori – extendió los brazos – ¿Me permitiría darle un abrazo?

Instintivamente la aludida retrocedió dos pasos y con inquietud dijo – ¿Y… Y por qué querrías hacerlo?

- Por favor no lo tome a mal… - ajustó su voz a un tono más suave, para sonar convincente - En mi familia me enseñaron que sí abrazas aquellos que son especiales para ti cuando atraviesan momentos difíciles, les transmites tus buenos deseos y ánimos para luchar.

Hinamori tuvo que admitir que realmente la conmovieron aquellas palabras, de hecho le sonaron bastante familiar, como si años atrás alguien más las hubiese dicho con la misma intención y en el mismo orden.

El joven seguía con sus brazos abiertos en espera de alguna reacción por parte de ella

La Teniente lo regresó a ver aún con dudas nublando su corazón; Sin embargo, finalmente accedió a su petición avanzando de nuevo los pasos retrocedidos y otros más – Esta bien, puedes hacerlo…

Se dejó envolver en aquel abrazo, habiendo decidido previamente que este duraría 5 segundos únicamente, ni uno más. No obstante, desde el primer segundo su cuerpo reparó en pánico en cuanto entró en contacto con él del otro sujeto, y antes de que pudiese apartarse lejos de él ya era demasiado tarde.

- Bajaste la guardia, mi querida Hinamori.

- _"Esa voz…"_ – susurró a sus adentros, sus latidos se aceleraron y temerosa alzó el rostro para comprobar la identidad desea persona - ¡Reegan!

El rostro, la piel, el cabello y los ojos, todo era diferente. El cuerpo que ahora la tenía aprisionada no era del joven Shinigami llamado Tanaka Ryota.

- ¿Qué sucede querida? – le mostró una siniestra sonrisa – Te ves un poco alterada.

La mente de Hinamori luchaba por hacer caso omiso del sonido de aquella voz, en un intento de recuperar la calma y conseguir liberarse, pero le resultaba inútil. Su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado por la inmensa presión espiritual de su opresor.

- ¿No estás feliz de verme? – apretó más el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo.

- Suéltame… - dijo débilmente, para después reiterar en un grito - ¡Suéltame!

- ¿Eso quieres? – un brillo malicioso refulgió en sus ojos carmesí – Eso es lo que haré…

Los largos brazos soltaron el cuerpo de la menuda Teniente, pero estos mismos la empujaron contra la pared y agarraron cada una de sus muñecas a la altura de sus hombros. La cara de su atacante se encontraba a centímetros de la suya, que incluso podía sentir la agitada respiración de él chocar con la piel de su rostro.

- Dije que te soltaría… - soltó unas carcajadas – No que te dejaría ir…

Hinamori giró su cabeza de lado, evitando así mirarlo directo a la cara.

- ¿Porqué te resistes querida? – pasó su lengua lentamente por su mejilla descubierta.

- No me toques… - masculló llena de rabia, conteniendo a su vez las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento.

De repente algo capto la atención de Reegan, un objeto brillante en la mano izquierda de la chica. No importando los forcejeos de ella, él acercó su mano y observó con mayor detalle el anillo que portaba en el dedo anular.

- Así que… - con la boca retiró el anillo de su dedo y lo escupió con despreció – Pensaste que podrías estar alguien más ¿No es así?

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - pequeñas gotas se formaron en las esquinas de sus ojos - ¿Porqué me haces esto?

- Al parecer has perdido la memoria mi querida Hinamori… - con una sola de sus manos empuño con fuerza ambas muñecas de la chica y estiró sus brazos por arriba de su cabeza.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – desconcertada le preguntó.

- No te preocupes… - con su mano libre sujeto firmemente la delicada quijada de su prisionera para que fijará sus claros ojos castaños en él - Yo te haré recordar…

La retorcida sonrisa se ensanchó más en el pálido rostro del villano, cerró sus ojos y con absoluta osadía besó aquellos suaves labios femeninos. Disfrutando desde la sensación que le provocaba el tacto hasta el sabor que su lengua le transmitía.

**Notas de la Autora :**

Muajajajaja+++ Soy mala como Reegan y por eso le he cortado allí a este capítulo (XD No me odien por eso…)

Bueno en realidad no era mi intención terminar así, pero, originalmente este capítulo lo tenía contemplado titular "La Prueba", jejeje pero en vista de que nada de lo que escribí tiene que ver con el título opte por cambiarlo. No sé qué paso, simplemente todo se alargo, salieron detalles por aquí y por allá, y cuando menos lo pensé ya llevaba más de 15 hojas y nada más no había nada referente a la prueba de Hinamori. Sin embargo, desde mi opinión han salido de mi cabeza cosas muy interesantes que aportan mucho a la historia. (Ya ustedes me dirán mejor O.o)

Todas sus opiniones, consejos, criticas, lo que sea… como siempre son muy bienvenidas y ahora pasaré a mi sección favorita, los agradecimientos aquellos que se han tomado la oportunidad y tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios:

**Chikyu XD**: Tal y como dijiste bella, viene lo bueno con la aparición del villano y espero haber cumplido con tus expectativas con estas primeras escenas donde por fin ya está demostrando de lo que es capaz.

**Alice Peaches :** Nyaaaaa! Adoré tu comentario, me encantó todo lo que me dijiste y me motivo bastante con esta continuación. De hecho yo también he experimentado eso de leer en un solo día fanfics que están excelentes tanto en historia como redacción. Igualmente agradezco todos tus alagos y espero que con esta capitulo hayas experimentado la misma sensación y poder recibir muchos "^^" de tu parte.

**Shiro-Chappy:** Mi fangirl consentida, jajaja++ Gracias por haberme sido fiel hasta este momento. Aprecio mucho todos tus ánimos y en recompensa no tuviste que esperar todo un año por el siguiente capítulo. TQM! (Espero no hayas recibido ningún golpe esta vez al emocionarte por este nuevo capitulo XD)

**Hotaru Imai :** En serio mil disculpas, sé que no he podido actualizar tan pronto como yo quisiera y por eso he dado la impresión que ya abandone la historia. Pero deja te rectifico que jamás lo haré y prometo terminarla, la verdad no te puedo asegurar cuanto tiempo me tomara, lo que sí te puedo decir es que me esforzaré mucho por dar lo mejor en cada capítulo para que lectores tan valiosos como tú lo disfruten.

**Ees Ragde:** Cizo Kun! Gracias por tus dos comentarios y todo tu apoyo incondicional. Todas nuestras pláticas respecto a mi historia han sido muy constructivas y me han ayudado bastante en ser mejor escritora. Como tú bien sabrás, vienen situaciones muy complicadas para todos los protagonistas y más para mí, jajaja+++ porque no tengo idea si podré describir todo adecuadamente, ya ves que hubo uno que otro confundido con la escena de la tina, que por cierto como aclaratorio fue un "Flash Black".

**Moe-Asami-Chan: **Gracias por haber leído mi fic, y espero que esta capítulo te haya gustado también.

**MrCarhol: **Wow! Apoyo todas tus palabras en lo que se refiere a Hitsu-Hina como la mejor pareja de Bleach, tienes toda la razón, como pueden emparejar a Hitsugaya con otra chica como "Karin" o incluso "Matsumoto", ¡por dios! Hay demasiadas evidencias tanto en el manga como en el anime que demuestran fielmente que a él únicamente le importa Hinamori, tanto así que por ella lo da todo. Aunque déjame decirte que odie a Kubo Tite recientemente por cómo ha tratado a la pobre de Hinamori en estos últimos episodios de su obra. Agradezco tu comentario y espero igualmente hayas disfrutado este capítulo.

**Vampire-ShikiXRima: **Wiiii otra fan se suma apoyar a mi historia, en verdad eso me brinda mucha felicidad. Espero poder contar con tu apoyo de ahora en adelante.

**Skyres: **Ojala no te haya hecho esperar mucho, aunque creo que con este capítulo de dejaré más picada que con el anterior. Gracias por todos tus ánimos que la en serio me sirvieron mucho a mi inspiración.

**Lavi-Hime 4E-3: **Jejeje… Tu comentario fue el más reciente que recibí y de hecho por ello supongo que estarás muy feliz al ver que tu espera no fue muy prolongada para este nuevo capítulo. (Ps. También me gusta mucho Lavi de Man, es mi favorito!).

Pues hasta aquí hemos llegado, les prometo no demorar mucho el próximo capítulo del cual ya saben su título. Gracias por todo su apoyo y arriba Bleach, pero más el Hitsu/Hina! Yeiiiii

Cuidense y TQM!


	14. Cap 14: Prisionera

**PURE LOVE**

**Capítulo 14: Prisionera.**

El cuerpo inerte de una mujer era llevado sobre los hombros de un hombre alto y esbelto, quien caminaba de forma acelerada hacia la salida de unos de los edificios pertenecientes a la Quinta División, enteramente desapercibido, dado que todo el personal no sólo de ese departamento sino más bien del cuartel completo se encontraba ocupado en una actividad en común: "festejar".

Habían pasado ya 5 minutos desde que Hinamori se había retirado con el propósito de llevar a su alcoholizada Teniente a reposar en una de las camas de la enfermería, y un sentimiento de angustia ya dominaba al Capitán de la División Diez.

- Es su turno… - Un impaciente pelirrojo repetía por enésima vez a su contrincante de Mahong – ¿Ó acaso se está dando por vencido?

Sin regresar a verlo, porque sus ojos no se despegaban del lugar donde justo había perdido de vista a su amada, respondió – "Jaque Mate" – y con dos dedos de su izquierda azotó la pieza que le daba la victoria.

- ¡!¿QUEEE?! - exclamó sin poder creer lo que había pasado delante de sus ojos - ¡¿PERO COMO?!

El peliblanco se puso de pie y se sacudió las palmas de sus manos, y espetó – Bien jugado Abarai – Se dio vuelta y camino en dirección a la enfermería.

Una vez fuera de su alcance, Renji murmuró entre pucheros – Otra derrota humillante, bueno, al menos logré tirar más de tres veces en esta ocasión.

Justo entrando al edificio unos ronquidos se dejaron escuchar entre los pasillos – Por lo menos ya sé que una de ellas está bien… - el ojiverde continúo caminando a prisa hasta que el tintineo de un pequeño objeto captó su atención - ¡Esto es…! – una vez lo recogió del suelo lo miró estupefacto - ¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?

Mientras tanto, el festejo seguía en su apogeo. Muchos ya extasiados a causa de los efectos del sake cantaban sin cesar y sin sentido, en cambio otros bailaban en círculos y siguiendo coreografías improvisadas, y los más serios, pero jamás aguafiestas, se deleitaban sentados desde la barra observando a las jóvenes Shinigamis pasar.

Recargado en un árbol que propiciaba una acogedora sombra, un conejo alto, blanco y sobre todo pachoncito intentaba arrancarse la cabeza.

- Déjame ayudarte… - musitó una diminuta mujer a lado del monigote.

- ¡Ya te dije que puedo solo! – el eco de una voz grave contestó desde las alturas – Además, primero tendrías que alcanzarme y tú apenas me llegas al estomago.

Una venita saltó de la sien de la mujercita, quien de un brinco llegó a una de las ramas del árbol y con un simple jalón arrancó aquella cabeza que se quejaba tanto.

- ¡AHHHHHH! – un grito de alivió escapó del habitante de la botarga.

- "De nada" – entre dientes resopló la salvadora.

- ¿Por qué habría de darte las gracias en primer lugar? – agitó su cabeza frenéticamente para quitarse el sudor de encima – Si por tu culpa casi muero asfixiado por este calor infernal.

- No exageres… - se colocó detrás suyo para bajar el cierre del disfraz – Si fuiste la sensación del evento – soltó una risilla.

- Hubiese preferido no serlo… - se despojo del grueso ropaje y estiró sus extremidades en señal de descanso, y profirió con firmeza – ¡Y que quede claro que esta es la primera y última vez que hago algo así!

- Si, lo sé… - de repente, el semblante de Rukia se tornó temeroso - ¿Sentiste eso?

- ¿Qué cosa? – Ichigo volteó en todas direcciones.

- Ese Reiatsu, muy poderoso y… - dubitativa se mordió el labio – tan distinto, nunca antes había percibido uno así.

- ¿Qué intestas decir? – alzó una ceja.

Rukia cerró los ojos con el propósito de concentrarse y ubicar esa energía espiritual que la perturbaba tanto.

- ¡Rukia! - el chico la interrumpió abruptamente - ¡Mira! – señaló hacia el lado Este del cuartel.

La ojiazul observó como una sombra, o eso parecía por la increíble velocidad en la que se desplazaba, recorría toda la barda de seguridad en dirección a la zona boscosa.

- ¡Debe ser un intruso! – Ichigo no espero a más conjeturas y de un salto llegó hasta la misma barda y empezó a correr a toda velocidad para alcanzarlo.

Rukia no se cruzó de brazos y de inmediato fue en busca de Renji para reportarle la situación, y justo en ese momento se cruzó con otro Capitán que llevaba la misma prisa que ella.

- ¡Hitsugaya Taichou! – profirió casi en un gritó.

- Kuchiki.. – Espetó agitado - ¿Has visto a Hinamori?

- No Capitán, pero al parecer hay un intruso en el cuartel – respondió lo más calmada que pudo.

- ¡¿Intruso?! – una mezcla de furia y preocupación se reflejó en su rostro.

- Así es Capitán, precisamente iba en camino a informar al Capitán Abarai de…

- ¿En qué dirección lo viste? – la interrumpió tajante.

Rukia alzó su brazo y apunto con el dedo – Se fue en aquella… - Una ventisca alboroto sus cabellos antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

A pesar de las largas zancadas que daba el Pelinaranja, esto no le acercaba al sospechoso sujeto quien parecía le sacaba ventaja con facilidad.

- ¡Maldición! – rechinó los dientes – Empiezo a perder velocidad, nunca he mantenido mi Shunpo por tanto tiempo.

Se adentraron a la zona más frondosa del bosque, y filas de arboles empezaron a obstaculizar su persecución.

- No puede ser… - una gota de sudor resbalo de su sien – Lo estoy perdiendo de vista… - justo entonces, escuchó unos pasos acercarse y al voltear a su derecha exclamó con sorpresa – ¡Toushirou!

- Muy bien hecho Kurosaki – de inmediato alcanzó el ritmo del alto chico – Deduje que tu impulsividad te llevaría a seguir al intruso y seguí tu Reiatsu.

- Tomaré eso como un halago – exhalo agitado.

- Me adelantaré – le dirigió una mirada autoritaria – ¡Cúbreme!

Ichigo asintió y se colocó a la retaguardia del peliblanco, desapareciendo de su vista.

Aquel que era perseguido, por supuesto que estaba consciente de ello. De hecho, le resultaba divertido. Tanto así, que decidió dar más emoción al asunto al introducirse con sus acechadores.

Hitsugaya se detuvo en seco, creando una pequeña nubecilla de polvo por la fricción de sus pies dado a la gran velocidad a la que iba. Ichigo lo secundó segundos después.

- Está aquí… - sujeto el mango de su espada, preparándose para combatir.

- Así que sabía que lo estábamos siguiendo – Imitó a su compañero y se puso en guardia – Es un tipo listo al parecer.

- ¡Yo diría más que eso! – una gruesa voz le respondió entre los árboles. – Podría decirse que, "Superior".

Ichigo hizo una mueca retadora, y rebatió - Si eso es verdad, ¿Por qué actúas como un cobarde al intentar huir?

- ¿Que te hace suponer que estoy huyendo? - carcajeó.

- ¡Muéstrate entonces! – demandó ya impaciente.

- Precisamente esa es mi intención - dijo con tonó burlón – Pero, debo advertirles que no estoy solo.

El joven Capitán escuchó con suma atención cada palabra de aquella corta conversación, con el propósito de descifrar el tipo de persona al que se enfrentaban. Aventurándose a cuestionar un poco más. - ¿Qué asuntos tenías con la División Cinco?

- Ninguno en particular… - su voz se percibió más cerca – Únicamente fui a recuperar algo que me pertenece.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – el ojiverde escrutó con la mirada su alrededor, hasta que detectó movimientos en los ramajes de los pinos situados a su izquierda - ¿Qué es aquello que te pertenece?

- Ohhh mis sinceras disculpas… - soltó una risilla - No se trata de un objeto, sino de una persona. Para ser más exactos, una mujer...

Hitsugaya no formuló más preguntas, todas las piezas ahora encajaban. No hacía falta averiguar la identidad de ese sujeto, pues ya la conocía.

Un hombre se abrió paso entre los frondosos Pinos, llevando en brazos a una menuda chica, misma que inmediatamente reconocieron los dos Shinigamis que tenía enfrente.

El temple que caracterizaba a Hitsugaya se había roto, luchaba por contener toda la furia desatada en su interior que le exigía destrozar al infeliz que había osado a poner las manos encima a su preciada Hinamori. Sin embargo, estaba en desventaja ya que ponía en riesgo la seguridad de Hinamori si intentaba ejecutar cualquier ataque.

- ¡Maldito! ¡Eres un Desgraciado! - Ichigo lo insultó por ambos – Más te vale que la sueltes ahora mismo ó… - amenazó tajante desenvainando su espada en el acto.

- ¿Me matarás? – torció sus labios en un gesto malicioso y lo desafió – Eso me gustaría verlo…

- ¡No me provoques! – empuñó con ambas manos el mango.

El semblante de Hitsugaya se tornó inexpresivo, con los ojos fijos en su enemigo. Lo observo con cautela, su apariencia era justo como Hinamori lo había descrito: de piel y cabellera blanca, y enfocando más la vista corroboró el chispeante carmesí refulgiendo de sus pupilas.

Dubitativo, Ichigo miró de reojo a Hitsugaya esperando su consentimiento para poder atacar, pero, en su lugar vio como le extendió el brazo en su dirección en señal de que bajara su arma.

- Kurosaki, déjame hablar con él – le murmuró en un tono en el que pudiera escucharlo sin problema-

- ¿Hablar? – arqueó una ceja, desconcertado con la reacción del joven Capitán.

No respondió, y empezó avanzar a paso lento y determinado hasta aquel sujeto, de quien un sin fin de insultos venían a su mente antes de llamarlo por su nombre: "Reegan".

Hinamori pestañeó varias veces para despabilar la pesadez que sentía en sus ojos; No podía explicar porqué su cuerpo estaba entumecido y mucho menos esa sensación de mareo; Sin embargo, la oscuridad de su visión poco a poco se tornó en luz y las figuras borrosas a su alrededor comenzaron a tomar forma.

- ¿Dón-donde Estoy? balbuceó con debilidad, barriendo con la mirada el lugar donde se encontraba sin reconocer nada.

Estaba en un cuarto vacío, con el tatami un poco percudido debido al uso ó al tiempo, las paredes contrastaban con el suelo ya que la madera lucía opaca y el papel que las forraba en lugar de tener un color blanco estaba ya de un color amarillo salpicado de manchas y pequeños orificios. En el centro del techo colgaba una lámpara de cinco candiles, de los que sólo tres tenían la mecha encendida.

- Al fin despiertas… - una voz se escuchó detrás de la puerta, la cual se deslizó permitiéndole la entrada – Mi bella durmiente…

- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo llegue aquí…? – preguntó temerosa, y con la velocidad de un rayo su mente le comenzó a mostrar un collage de imágenes de lo que había ocurrido antes y después de haberse encontrado con el hombre parado frente a ella, y en segundos dedujo - ¡Fuiste tú!

- Vaya, vaya… - ensanchó sus labios y desapareció de su vista.

Una ligera brisa recorrió la espalda de la chica, y sintió como unos dedos fríos le arreglaban los mechones sueltos de su cabello detrás de su oreja izquierda, giró su cabeza para toparse con él pero ya se había desvanecido en otra corriente de aire.

- Así que ya me recordaste… - apareció a un costado de ella.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? – Intento mover sus extremidades, sin éxito, dándose cuenta de inmediato que su cuerpo no estaba entumecido sino más bien inmovilizado - ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho? – reclamó con molestia.

- Nada que no haya hecho antes… - rió.

Hinamori forcejeó por unos momentos, sin éxito.

- Es inútil – inquirió su opresor – Perfeccione esa técnica especialmente para ti, así que no podrás moverte a menos que yo deseé lo contrario.

- ¿Qué dices? – La castaña no daba crédito a lo que escuchó.

-Y por supuesto que, no tengo la más mínima intención de dejarte ir… - sentenció.

Hinamori mordió su labio inferior tratando de reprimir la angustia y coraje que albergaba.

- Eres mía… - se puso en cuclillas para estar a su altura y le recorrió con el índice desde el inicio del cuello hasta el mentón, alzando levemente aquella quijada femenina.

La chica volteó su rostro en señal de rechazo.

- No sabes lo mucho que sufrí cuando te apartaste de mi lado… - forzó que lo regresará a ver directo a los ojos, sujetándole la mandíbula - ¡Me rompiste el corazón!

- Yo… Yo no recuerdo… - suspiró con desaliento y exclamó – ¡Yo no te recuerdo!

- ¿Tan poca cosa signifiqué para ti? – por un momento sus ojos mostraron una notable y profunda tristeza - En cambio tú para mí lo eres todo…

La pálida mano que la sujetaba subió hasta su mejilla, Hinamori espero sentir cualquier otra agresión física menos una suave caricia.

- Me prometí a mi mismo que cuando te encontrara te mataría con mis propias manos por haberme abandonado - rozaba con sus uñas su delicado cutis – Pero ahora te veo y… No quiero hacerlo…

Hinamori podía percibir el cálido aliento del hombre y entendió claramente sus intenciones. Apretó sus labios en un intento de impedir lo que vendría.

- ¿Por qué te resistes? – de su mejilla pasó a su nuca, enredando los dedos en sus cabellos para tirar de este con fuerza, obligándola abrir sus labios y emitir un grito de dolor.

- ¡Suéltame! – le suplicó al punto del llanto.

- Ya te lo dije ¿no? – continuaba tirando de su melena con fuerza – Te quería matar… - acercó sus rostro al de ella y le susurró al oído - Pero te veo y no puedo evitar amarte, desearte… ¡Te quiero sólo para mí!

La besó violentamente, empujando su rostro contra el suyo, porqué de esta manera podía saborear toda su boca.

Hinamori, ahora con lágrimas desbordándose a lo largo de su cara, gritaba en su interior por ayuda, como imploraba que su amado Toushirou corriera en su auxilio justo ahora y la librara de aquella horrible tortura.

Cuando por fin termino de besarla, soltó sus cabellos llevándose unos cuantos entre sus dedos e impuso - ¡Quiero que me recuerdes! – poso ambas manos sobre los hombros de ella - No me importa el tiempo que me tome, te voy a hacer recordar.

- Aún si pudiera hacerlo… - la respiración de la chica era entrecortada, por el esfuerzo que le representaba hablar y no estallar en llanto – ¡No quiero! No después de lo que me has hecho…

- Al parecer te causo repulsión… - sonrío con ironía – Antes no era así… Tal vez debo tomar más de ti y darte más de mí hasta que sientas lo contrario.

Los ojos de Hinamori expresaron terror y de repente sintió como le rodeó la cintura con una mano y con la otra agarró ambas de sus muñecas alzándolas por encima de su cabeza, para empujarla contra el suelo con el propio peso de su cuerpo.

Hinamori luchaba en vano por zafarse de las garras de aquel villano, pero su cuerpo no respondía a ninguna de sus instrucciones, era como una muñeca a la disposición de su dueño para que jugara con ella a su antojo.

- Tendré que forzarte a que me recuerdes… - lamió desde uno sus pómulos hasta sus labios, degustando de un sabor salado - Tu mente es la que me ha olvidado, pero, no podría decir lo mismo de tu cuerpo.

Lagrimas continuaban emanándose a borbotones de sus aterrados ojos y ante la impotencia que sufría únicamente le quedaba rogar por piedad – No lo hagas, no por favor…

- Mi Hinamori… - la mano que sujetaba su acentuada cintura ascendió lentamente hasta sus pechos y la introdujo en estos por la abertura de su kimono.

La chica al sentir el roce de su gélida piel contra la calidez de la suya, se estremeció, o al menos eso creyó ya que su cuerpo permanecía inerte bajo el de su opresor.

Eres tan suave, tan delicada que siento que podría romperte... – con un rápido movimiento desgarró el frente de su vestimenta dejándola descubierta de la cintura para arriba.

La garganta de la pequeña teniente estaba hecha un nudo, sentía que iba ahogarse en su propio llanto, mil veces prefería sentir el dolor por las heridas causadas en batalla que la humillante situación que atravesaba en estos momentos.

- Tu aroma es exquisito… - acerco el rostro y aspiro profundo entre sus senos – Me embriagas por completo.

La chica reunió las pocas fuerzas que le restaban y suplico una vez más – Por favor... Por favor… Por lo que más quieras… No lo hagas…

Algo en el subconsciente del hombre se despertó, deteniéndose al instante y fijando su mirada en los cristalinos ojos de su presa.

Hinamori lo contempló consternada, no sabía si esperanzarse en que algo bueno ocurriera o prepararse para lo peor ante aquel comportamiento.

- Sólo por esta vez… - se apartó de su cuerpo y se puso de pie.

Como acto reflejo Hinamori cubrió sus pechos cruzando sus brazos y enderezó su espalda, percatándose de inmediato que había recuperado la movilidad, pero, justo cuando intento erguir el resto de su cuerpo chocó su cabeza contra una pared invisible.

- ¿Acaso creíste que te dejaría andar en total libertad? – resopló con fastidió y espetó – ¡Que no se te olvide que eres mi prisionera!. – la miró con esos ojos rojos vivos como el fuego, mismos que le transmitieron la frialdad de su sentir advirtiéndole a su vez – Aún no he decidido si habré de perdonarte ó no…

Sin despegar la vista de él por temor a ser sometida nuevamente, Hinamori flexionó sus rodillas y comenzó a medir el espacio de su prisión estirando un brazo y cubriendo su desnudez con el otro, descubriendo que no tenía más de un metro en cada dirección.

- Voy a dejarte sola… - le anunció mientras se dirigía a la puerta - Pero no por mucho tiempo, así que no te molestes en intentar escapar…

- Te lo suplicó… - le habló en un arrebato – ¿Dime que es lo que quieres?

- Ya te lo dije… ¡Te quiero a ti! - respondió, abriendo la puerta de un azote - Por cierto, espero que a mi regreso te encuentre así… - volteó ligeramente, mostrándole una cínica sonrisa – Pienso continuar donde nos quedamos… - dicho esto, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Hasta entonces, la pequeña teniente se había mantenido firme; No obstante ya encontrándose sola se quebró y lloró desconsoladamente, reprochándose para sus adentros - ¿Por qué no puedo recordarlo? ¿Por qué? - tenía frío, la parte descubierta de su cuerpo resentía la falta de abrigo erizándole los poros de la piel - Toushirou… - se abrazó a sí misma – Ven por mí… Tengo miedo…

Cómo si escuchara la voz de su amada, Hitsugaya frenó tras estar corriendo sin descanso desde la tarde de ayer hasta la madrugada de hoy, sin mostrar signos de cansancio pero si de una incrementable ansiedad.

- ¿Sucede algó Toushirou? – cuestionó Ichigo alcanzándolo, empapado en sudor.

- ¡Nada! – la irritación se percibía en el tono de su voz.

- Toushirou, manten la calma .. – le sugirió sin que se le ocurriera algo mejor.

- No me pidas algo que es imposible – lo fulminó con la mirada – Tú mejor que nadie deberías entender la situación, porqué lo has experimentado antes…

Ichigo no respondió, se limitó en asentir en señal de empatía.

- Nos falta una zona más por abarcar.. – giró en dirección hacia el Noroeste – después de revisarla, el rango de búsqueda habrá terminado.

El pelinaranja posó su mano en el hombro del capitán, en señal de apoyo y dijo– La encontraremos, así tengamos que recorrer toda la Sociedad de Almas.

Hitsugaya asintió y miró al horizonte, que comenzaba a empañarse de tenue color rosa y naranja abriendo el telón a un nuevo día.

En un cuartel ubicado a la falda de una Montaña, rodeado de una barda de gran altura y con bordes hechos de afilados troncos de robles. Dos jóvenes aguardaban parados frente a el majestuoso portón de la entrada principal, en tanto su petición para una audiencia con la Capitana de la Segunda División llegaba a oídos de la misma, ya que por ser ambos de un rango menor no podían simplemente traspasar aquellas puertas e ir hablar directamente con ella, había un protocolo que seguir aún en casos de urgencia.

- Ya tardaron mucho… - rechinó los dientes, desesperado.

- ¡Tranquilízate Kira! – le ordeno una mujer bajita a su lado – Ya conoces como es la Capitana Soi Fong, le gusta darse su importancia.. – dicho esto cruzó sus brazos con indignación.

- En eso te doy la razón… - posó una mano en la cadera y exhaló.

Se escucharon pasos marchando con absoluta coordinación y un vozarrón ordenando se abrieran las Puertas.

El metal oxidado de las bisagras rechinó escandalosamente al separarse aquellas pesadas paredes de madera, las cuales requerían de 10 personas para lograr moverlas. Una vez abiertas, el recibimiento fue aún más impresionante.

Entre dos filas de guardias que abarcaban todo el largo del pasillo que conducía desde el portón hasta la entrada del edificio, justo al fondo, los esperaba la Capitana en una postura ofensiva como si estuviera a punto de hacer una declaración de guerra.

- Respondan rápido – frunció el entrecejo - ¿A que han venido?

Los dos visitantes hicieron una reverencia, y en seguida la mujercita habló.

- Capitana Soi Fong, hemos venido a solicitar su ayuda – la miró con absoluta seriedad e informó – Hay un intruso en el Sereitei.

La mujer a cargo curveó la esquina de su labio con presunción y espetó – Teniente Kuchiki, ¿puede sustentar lo que dice? - empezó avanzar hacia a ellos primero lentamente, y en un parpadeo desapareció y apareció justo enfrente - Si lo que dice es verdad, las alarmas ya se hubiesen activado ¿no cree? – curveó la otra esquina.

- Capitana, no estoy mintiendo – sus ojos azules profundizaron su angustia – Yo misma ví al intruso.

- Vaya, entonces esta supuesta urgencia es porque crees haber visto a "alguien" – soltó una carcajada.

- Capitana – ahora el rubio la abordó – Por favor tiene que creernos, no estaríamos aquí sino fuera indispensable contar con su apoyo. Nuestra amiga, quiero decir, la Teniente Hinamori fue secuestrada por el intruso…

- Otra vez esa mujer ocasionando problemas... – la irritación borró su sonrisa – No sería la primera vez que se encuentre en peligro y no estaría mal que por una vez ella sola se haga cargo. Me repugna su débil existencia.

Kira empuño sus manos, conteniendo la rabia que le provocó aquél insulto a su querida amiga.

- Capitana - el tono de Rukia cambió, de moderado a grave - La Teniente Hinamori no es débil, de hecho considero que ella es una de las personas más valientes que conozco.

- No he preguntado su opinión Teniente – la miró con desdén – Y si su solicitud tiene que ver con ayudar a rescatar a la Teniente Hinamori, me niego rotundamente a utilizar a mis fuerzas especiales para tan insignificante labor.

- Pero Capitana… - Kira estuvo a punto de rebatir aquella tajante indisposición, pero su compañera lo detuvo colocándose a un paso delante de él.

- Entiendo – Rukia la miró con la misma altivez - Nos retiramos entonces… - hizo una reverencia nuevamente, pero esta vez en señal de despedida y dio media vuelta -Disculpe por haber tomado mucho de su tiempo.

- Que osado de tu parte en darme la espalda – los guardias tras de ella rompieron filas y se formaron para combatir.

Kira sujeto por el hombro a Rukia, y cabizabajo recitó – Capitana, no fue nuestra intención ofenderla. Lo que la Teniente Kinuchiki quiso decir es que entendemos su posición y no deseamos molestarla más.

- De acuerdo – ensanchó nuevamente sus labios de forma retadora – Quiero comprobarlo.

Ambos regresaron a verla atónitos.

Con un movimiento de su mano disipó a todos los guardias, quienes como sombras se escabulleron en diferentes direcciones.

- Capitana, ¿Pero qué…?

La mujer cortó la pregunta de Rukia y dijo – Quiero comprobar tus palabras Teniente Kuchiki.

Kira miró de re-ojo a su compañera, sin comprender aún lo que ocurría.

- Si efectivamente hay un intruso en el Seretei, lo encontraré y me aseguraré que reciba el castigo que merece, pero, lo más importante… - dio unos pasos hacia Rukia y apuntó su pecho con el indicé – Esa declaración tuya hacia la Teniente Hinamori fue demasiado fuerte, y si en verdad piensas así de ella, tengo curiosidad por verlo con mis propios ojos.

Rukia relajó su semblante y mostró una sonrisa de agradecimiento – Capitana, gra…

Esta vez la ojiazul fue interrumpida por la pequeña mano de la Capitana, que puso justo enfrente de su boca.

- Quiero ver tu decepción al demostrarte que te has equivocado… - su boca se torció con malicia, para esfumarse con la misma rapidez que sus subordinados.

Ya en camino de regreso para encontrarse con sus amigos, ambos Shinigamis soltaron toda la tensión que habían acumulado durante su corta visita al segundo cuartel.

- Si accedería finalmente en apoyarnos, bien pudo ahorrarse todo su arrogancia ¿no crees? – se quejó Rukia.

- La Capitana Soi Fong no se caracteriza por ser una mujer amable y sensible – el rubio se rascó la nuca con bochorno - De hecho, estaba seguro que no nos recibiría en primer lugar.

- No la soporto, siempre se porta tan engreída… - resopló – Para ella todos somos inferiores.

- Recuerda que hicimos esto por Hinamori Chan… - dijo con voz consoladora.

- Sólo por eso…

- Necesitamos de las habilidades de rastreo de sus fuerzas especiales – explicó – nos superan por mucho en número y así será más rápido encontrarla. No me quiero imaginar cuanto nos demoraríamos nosotros en buscarla, y si algo no tenernos es tiempo.

- Me preocupan dos cosas… - detuvo su andar y fijo su vista al cielo – La primera, que no le hagan daño a Hinamori Chan, a pesar de que sostengo la opinión que tengo de ella, también sé como todos lo mucho que la han lastimado ya, no sólo físicamente…

- ¿Y la segunda?

- Que espero Renji haya logrado convencer al Capitán General para conseguir una prórroga para la Prueba que debió presentar ayer por la noche. De lo contrario, Hinamori Chan habrá perdido su título como Teniente de la División 5.

Completamente exhausto arrastraba los pies un alto y fornido hombre hasta la salida del Cuartel General, en su cara se reflejaba la angustia y no dejaba balbucear para sí: "_Lo he conseguido"…_ "_Lo he conseguido_"…

_Flash Back_

Acompañado de dos oficiales, el Capitán de la Quinta División se presentó al ocaso del día a las puertas del Cuartel General, con el fin de solicitar una audiencia con el Capitán Kyoraku. Debía admitir que su actual posición le permitía el lujo de tales exigencias, y esa verdad era la que mantenía bajo control su humilde naturaleza.

- Capitán Abarai – un guardia de estatura baja lo abordó – El Capitán General lo recibirá, por favor espere en la recepción.

El pelirrojo asintió y se dirigió al punto indicado.

Transcurrieron un par de minutos, tiempo que aprovechó para ensayar mentalmente los argumentos que daría al Capitán General a favor de su Teniente. Hoy tenía que demostrar de lo que estaba hecho, ya que por primera vez estaba en sus manos apoyar a su amiga y por nada del mundo lo estropearía.

Unos golpes secos sobre el piso de madera resonaron en el salón de recepción, Renji giró hacia donde provenía el sonido y observó un último azote del bastón del anciano Capitán antes de que este se detuviera a unos metros de él.

- Capitán Abarai – carraspeó – A que se debe su sorpresiva visita, por lo hora que es yo supondría que estaría preparándose Usted y a su subordinada para la Prueba de esta noche.

- En relación a ese asunto es que me presento ante Usted, Capitán Kyoraku – tragó saliva, nervioso.

El anciano junto las cejas, curioso y expectante.

- De ser posible, preferiría hablarle en privado – rogó inclinando la mitad de su cuerpo.

- Acompáñeme Capitán Abarai – volvió azotar su bastón contra el piso hasta llegar a su despachó.

Entraron a una majestuosa y elegante oficina, toda cubierta de finas maderas y el mobiliario aunque escaso pero de la más alta calidad. Renji quedó asombrado, nunca antes había estado dentro de una habitación así, e incluso dudaba estarlo algún día.

- Tomé asiento Capitán Abarai – señaló con el bastón una de las dos sillas colocadas frente de su escritorio, el cuál rodeó para sentarse en su lugar.

- Con su permiso – se sentó rápidamente, con su espalda totalmente erguida.

- Lo escucho… - el entrelazó sus dedos, en señal de paciencia.

- Capitán, el día de hoy aproximadamente a las 10:00 horas la Teniente Hinamori fue secuestrada - mantuvo el tono de su voz firme y claro – Por testimonio de la Teniente Kuchiki y de Kurosaki Ichigo un individuo no identificado se infiltró en mi cuartel y tomó presa a mi Teniente. Inmediatamente di instrucciones a varios escuadrones para ir en su búsqueda, pero, hasta el momento no se me ha reportado que la hayan encontrado – tomó aire – Por eso he venido aquí, a solicitar un aplazamiento a la Prueba hasta que…

- ¡Denegada! – alzó la voz.

- Capitán Kyoraku – un gota resbaló de su frente – Por favor comprenda que…

- No hay excusa, la orden dada a la Teniente Hinamori para la prueba de hoy es irrefutable - separó sus dedos y dejó caer pesadamente sus manos sobre el escritorio – Si ella no se presenta, será destituida.

- ¡Pero si no es por su voluntad que no se presente a la Prueba! - el disgusto ante la actitud del Capitán General lo levantó inconscientemente - ¡Le repito que ella fue..!.

- Tranquilícese Capitán Abarai – advirtió el viejo, fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Discúlpeme, yo… - se dejó caer en la silla – No quise faltarle al respeto.

- Aún no lo ha hecho, pero, está muy cerca de hacerlo si insiste con su absurda solicitud. Debe entender Capitán Abarai que esta Prueba fue en consenso entre todos los Capitanes y por lo tanto no es flexible a cambios sólo porque Usted lo demande.

- No es una petición egoísta – desvió la vista hacia el suelo, recordando cierto evento importante - Cuando fui aprobado para ser Capitán, me hicieron jurar obediencia ante 5 principios que son la base de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros: Honestidad, lealtad, sabiduría, justicia, y fe. - Renjí mordió sus labios, temeroso – Y es por qué quiero creer en esos principios que vengo abogar por mi Teniente, yo creo en ella y sé que por nada del mundo adjudicaría a presentar su Prueba. Le pido por favor sea benevolente y le brinde otra oportunidad.

- Capitán Abarai – volvió aclarar su garganta – ¿Entiende lo que implica cumplir su solicitud?

Renjí volvió a fijar sus pupilas en el anciano y con desconcierto preguntó – ¿Qué implica?

- Pondría en juego también su Título de Capitán – sentenció.

El pelirrojo enmudeció.

- Y tengo la certeza que no es tan irresponsable como para poner en riesgo la Capitanía de su División por…

- De acuerdo – cortó las palabras del jerarca.

El anciano negó con la cabeza, desaprobando la arrebatada respuesta del joven y se atrevió a cuestionar una vez más – ¿Está seguro de su decisión?

- Si lo estoy… - su voz no flaqueo.

- De antemano debe saber que si ambos son destituidos de su cargo, no sólo serán expulsados de su División sino también del Seretei– apretó el mango de su bastón para aunar mayor seriedad a sus palabras

- Eso no sucederá – esbozo una sonrisa. - Confío plenamente en Hinamori Momo, no sólo por ser mi Teniente, sino porque es mi amiga.

El alto comandante sin más que decir, se puso de pié lentamente y dio unos pasos hacia el centro de la habitación. Y dando la espalda al visitante, profirió - Tienen 3 días.

- _sólo 3 días…_ - Renji murmuro para sí – _es muy poco, quizás no sea suficiente…_

- Me encargaré de informar al resto de los Capitanes que servirían de Jueces para la Prueba – dio media vuelta para encararlo – Es todo, puede retirarse.

Obedeciendo en el acto, se levanto y acomodó la silla que ocupó – Con su permiso Capitán Kyoraku.

- Capitán Abarai – lo llamó antes de que cruzara la puerta – Efectivamente nos regimos bajo 5 principios, de los cuales puedo percibir que posee casi todos por la forma en que defendió a la Teniente Hinamori.

-Muchas gracias, yo no sé qué decir… - se sonrojo al escuchar tales palabras, considerándolas por supuesto como un cumplido.

- Sin embargo, carece de uno el cual yo considero el más importante – caminó hasta él y posó su mano en su hombro – "La sabiduría".

Renji sintió el peso de aquella arrugada mano como si fuera de una tonelada, era indudable que la energía espiritual que posee el Capitán General es la más poderosa.

El viejo continúo hablando en tono socarrón – La Sabiduría hijo, es algo que sólo con los años se puede obtener y a pesar de los miles de años que llevo ya de vida nunca he dejado de alimentar la mía - retiró su mano y concluyó – Sólo espero que la carencia que tu posees de esta no sea lo que lleve a la ruina a la Quinta División.

_End Flash Back_

El pelirrojo ya estaba recorriendo a prisa las calles que conducían hasta su cuartel, punto de reunión que habían acordado todos una vez se tuvieran noticias, ya fueran buenas o malas.

Mientras tanto, lejos de los cuarteles y de todo signo de civilización, en lo más profundo de un bosque las sombra de dos Shinigamis inspeccionaban con extrema minuciosidad cada rincón, sin dar pauta a un descanso hasta haber cubierto toda la zona.

- ¿Has encontrado algo? – gritó un joven de pelos naranja desde la distancia.

- Nada aún… - respondió, lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara.

- Toushirou, ¡Aquí no hay nada! - la punta de un gran pino se sacudió en cuanto el joven se paró en esta – Regresemos mejor, quizás los demás hayan tenido mejor suerte que nosotros.

- Espera – ordenó, dejándose caer al musgoso suelo – Percibo algo.

Ichigo lo alcanzó en seguida, y se dejó caer justo a su lado.

- Aquí hay rastros de la energía espiritual de ese infeliz, aunque es escasa – empezó a caminar con sigilo – Pero, estoy seguro que le pertenece…

- ¿Cómo puedes diferenciar su energía? – lo siguió – Es más, ¿cómo puedes inclusive recordarla?

- Con sólo aquel encuentro me basta… – frunció el ceño – La energía espiritual que desprendía el cuerpo de ese sujeto no tiene la esencia de un alma humana, ni tampoco la de un hollow - torció su boca, asqueado – No tengo la menor idea de qué diablos sea…

- ¡Maldición! – dio un pisotón.

- Debí atacarlo de inmediato – empuñó sus manos – Sin planes ni estrategias…

- No fue tu culpa, nos tomó desprevenidos a los dos… - Ichigo cruzó sus brazos.

- Es la segunda vez, que me sucede algo así… - su voz sonó como un lamento – Y aquella primera vez fue debido a que era débil en comparación a mi oponente.

Ichigo no necesito preguntar, sabía perfectamente a quien se refería.

- Pero ahora… - mostro sus dientes, lleno de furia – Ahora fue por confiarme, ¡Soy un estúpido! - la culpa lo llevo a recargarse en un tronco con un brazo y cubrirse el rostro con el otro.

- Toushirou… - Ichigó contemplo atónito la escena, nunca había visto a el joven capitán perder la compostura.

- He puesto en peligro a Hinamori, y… - la corteza del tronco empezó a resquebrajarse – Y nunca me perdonaré si ese infeliz le hace daño…

- Eso no va a pasar… - dijo con el mayor convencimiento que sentía – Rescataremos a Hinamori sana y salva, y a ese bastardo…

- No permitiré que vuelva a escapar… - su mirada se tornó fría, ausente de compasión – La próxima vez que lo encuentre, lo aniquilaré – el árbol del cual se recargaba quedó petrificado por una gruesa capa de hielo.

En un pasillo oscuro sin fin, corriendo sin parar y sin señal de salida un alma luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por escapar de aquel que la acechaba. De repente, sintió como unas fuertes garras sujetaron su brazo izquierdo.

- ¡Suéltame! – gritó con desesperación.

En respuesta en aquella demanda, el opresor sujeto por los hombros a su víctima y la empujó violentamente contra la pared.

- ¿Por qué sigues resistiéndote? – sus manos seguían clavadas en sus hombros, y las enterró aún más - ¿Por qué me has olvidado?

- No te conozco, por favor suéltame… - suplicó sollozante.

- Te haré recordarme, así tenga que… - La besó con desmedida pasión y locura, como queriendo arrebatarle la vida en ello – Eres mía, sólo mía…

- ¡Nooo! ¡Nooo! – se estrujaba por zafarse de sus garras - ¡Para! ¡Pará!

En un parpadeo, aquel hombre ya no estaba y tampoco se encontraba en ese pasillo oscuro. Con un rápido vistazo reconoció su ubicación.

- Sólo fue un sueño… - abrazó sus rodillas, y recargó el mentón en estas – Un horrible sueño…

La tétrica habitación en que permanecía encerrada seguía igual, vacía. Y daba gracias que así fuera, porque el terror la invadía de sólo pensar que "él" regresaría en cualquier momento.

Estiro un brazo para cerciorarse si la barrera seguía activa, y una pequeña descarga de energía se lo confirmó – Piensa Momo… - se exigió – Debo encontrar la forma para anular este escudo.

La chica comenzó a recitar varios conjuros de Kidoh, mismos que eran repelidos uno tras otro. Aún así, continúo invocando los hechizos hasta que alguno surtiera efecto.

- No puede ser, estoy perdiendo fuerza muy rápido… - Hinamori dejó caer sus brazos al suelo, y a respirar con dificultad – Estoy segura que, él me ha hecho algo… - Hizo un par de conjuros más, antes de desplomarse complemente exhausta.

Siguiendo el débil rastro que dejó el intruso del Seretei, los dos Shinagamis dieron por fin con los bordes de una barrera de aproximadamente un diámetro de 100 metros, y por supuesto era lógico deducir que dentro de lo que allí se ocultaba estaba Hinamori.

- Esta barrera no puede ser destruida con ninguna técnica demoniaca, la energía con la que fue creada es canalizada constantemente por el creador y no se sostiene de forma independiente.

Ichigo regresó a ver al Peliblanco con ojos saltones, era evidente que no comprendió nada de lo que había dicho.

Hitsugaya dio un respiro profundo – Lo que intento decirte es que la energía puede ser disipada únicamente cuando se desprende del portador, y con una cantidad mayor con la que fue creada - con la palma de su mano sobó la superficie invisible del área protegida – En este caso, el portador dejó una extensión de su energía y no podemos destruir su barrera, a menos que primeramente los destruyamos a él.

- ¿Entonces qué sugieres?

- ¡Usaras tu espada! – infirió - La técnica de tu ataque se caracteriza por alimentarse de la energía del oponente y revierte su efecto, es decir, crea un hoyo negro.

- Otra vez sigo sin entenderte – se rascó la cabeza con desesperación – Pero eso no importa, ¡haré lo que digas!

- Sólo hay problema, en cuanto ataques la barrera será como atacar directamente su cuerpo – le dirigió una mirada de preocupación – Lo que implica que inmediatamente se percatará de nuestra intrusión.

Ichigo trago saliva, nervioso y inseguro. No obstante se aventuró a decir – Hay que arriesgarnos, no hay otra opción.

Hitsugaya asintió, dando consentimiento a su propuesta. Se aparto lo suficiente del pelinaranja para dar espacio a que ejecutara su ataque.

Ichigo, desenvaino su espada, concentro su poder espiritual y con un solo movimiento lo liberó, creando una amplia ráfaga de energía que al impactarse contra la barrera en sólo unos segundos la empezó a agrietar y en otros más la hizo estallar en miles de fragmentos.

- ¡Bien hecho! – el joven Capitán felicitó a su compañero.

Ichigo se limitó a sonreír satisfecho.

Ante sus ojos, poco a poco el paisaje antes oculto empezó a vislumbrarse y al mismo tiempo ambos localizaron una pequeña cabaña en el centro. A toda velocidad se dirigieron a la misma, sin dejar de dar vistazos a su alrededor en caso de detectar al enemigo.

- No percibo nada – declaró Hitsuguya – Ni el Reiautso de ese maldito, ni el de Momo.

- Lo averiguaremos una vez inspeccionemos esa morada.

La puerta estaba abierta, cruzaron el umbral y la angosta estancia, hasta que una tenue luz que se colaba por las rendijas de una puerta corrediza llamó su atención.

- Es allí… - La vista del Capitán se torno asesina, y llegado a la habitación azotó la puerta.

Como si la sangre hubiese dejado de correr por sus venas, paralizando los latidos de su corazón. Ese fue el impacto que recibió Hitsugaya ante la escena frente a él.

- Toushirou, ¿Qué ocurre? - miró por arriba de su hombro, para recibir la misma impresión que el joven Capitán - ¿Qué demonios paso?

El ojiverde corrió hasta donde estaba su amada, totalmente inconsciente en el suelo y sobre un charco de sangre. La tomó en sus brazos y la revisó cuidadosamente. Había marcas de rasguños y moretones en sus muñecas, también en su cuello, pero toda esa sangre, ¿de dónde provenía? Toda su ropa estaba ya empapada de ella, pero, no fue hasta que la cargo que sintió una enorme cortada en su espalda. – Esta herida… - horrorizado dedujo – ¡Fue tu ataque Kurosaki!

- ¡¿Pero qué rayos dices?!

- La energía que canalizaba la barrera… – la abrazó, con el corazón destrozado - ¡Era de Momo!

**Notas de la autora:**

Increíble, veo la fecha en que actualice por última vez (29-Oct-2010) y no lo creo, ¿en qué momento pasaron más de 2 años y medio? Que alguien me explique… DIOS MIO!

Pues primeramente, una enorme disculpa a todos mis lectores, yo por ser una de ustedes comprendo perfectamente la angustia y molestia que representa el tener que esperar por un nuevo capítulo de algo que nos gusta y deja picados.

La cruel realidad es que ya no soy la adolescente que contaba con mucho tiempo libre para dedicarlo a lo que más le encantaba hacer en su vida (ver anime/manga, escribir, dibujar, pintar, patinar, andar en bicicleta, comer dulces calorías…) Ahh como añoro esos tiempos… Ahora pertenezco al mundo de los adultos y mayormente mi tiempo es invertido en trabajo, trabajo y trabajo…

No les voy a mentir, de cierto modo es satisfactorio el trabajar y recibir las recompensas de tus esfuerzos (no sólo monetariamente). Pero tú vida da una giro de 360°, por que ahora realmente tus tiempos están limitados ó lo que es peor, no te son suficientes las 24 horas de un día… Estoy en una crisis, porque las cosas que me gustaría hacer no logro dedicarles tiempo. ¿Que pasó exactamente a finales del 2010? Pues entre a un trabajo que realmente representó un reto para mí pero que me absorbe mi vida por completo, ahora después de 2 años he logrado estabilizar mi vida y darme un respiro ( o mejor digamos que me he afianzado una excelente posición que me permite darme mis privilegios jejeje..), ya no soy una maquina, también ya he podido darme espacio para practicar mi patinaje, vacacionar y comer una que otra de delicia (créanme, después de que empiezan a trabajar en algo que debes permanecer sentada la mayor parte del tiempo, el cuerpo se rebela y quiere perder su forma… pero eso jamás!).

Dentro lo más importante es que precisamente dentro de los horarios de trabajo pude escribir este capítulo (con esto del multitasking, atendemos a clientes vía telefónica, jefe demandante, reportes y demás, al tiempo que nos inspíranos para escribir jejeje+++) He aprendido una gran lección en esta vida, la cual es que independientemente de que en tu persona puedan cambiar muchas cosas (el entorno, tus actividades, las relaciones con las personas) algo que jamás cambiará es tu "Pasión", y definitivamente esta es la mía.

Como promesa de sangre les tengo dos cosas: La primera, que no tardaré en actualizar como esta ocasión, denme como mínimo d meses por capítulo, y la segunda que definitivamente esta historia tendrá final y no se quedará como un proyecto inconcluso. Soy una persona que creé fervientemente en cerrar ciclos y esta historia representa eso y más.

Ahora a mi sección favorita. Agradecer a mis fieles lectores, estos personitas fueron las que comentaron en el capítulo más reciente (13):

**Any-chan15****:** Hola chica, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo y escrirbirme. Espero tengas esa oportunidad en esta ocasión también

**MrCarhol****:** la escena que haces referencia en el anime igualmente la vi y la considere un detalle muy bonito para esta pareja. Te digo algo, hace mucho que le perdía la pista al manga y la verdad desconozco si la han dado protagonismo a esta pareja (lo cual dudo, por que el autor es malo ). Que padré que te gustó la idea de disfrazar a Ichigo de conejito, no hay nada más enternecedor que ver a los chicos rudos ceder ante todo por el amor jejeje…

**A****drychan****:** Wow me siento super halagada por que te tomaste la consideración para escribirme, todo un honor De antemano muchas gracias por todos tus cumplidos.

**Rose Jean Black****:** (Antes Renessme y Lia…) Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero disfrutes de este capítulo.

**Vampire-ShikixRima****:** Me encanta como te expresas, me hace sentir que realmente cumplí con el cometido de transmitir esa emoción que tengo al escribir. Pues creo que con este capítulo te voy a dejar aún más picada, sorry!

**Ragde:** Ah pero si es mi lindo ayudante, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo y observaciones. Tu mente malévola y siniestra me han ayudado mucho para crear al villanito de esta historia. Sabes que igualmente te quiero xoxoxoxo

**Skyres:** Awww perdón, ahora me tardé incluso más! Que halada me siento con ese comentario, en verdad que nadie me la ha dicho y eso me hace comprometerme no sólo a terminar la historia, sino, a dar lo mejor de mí. Te debo ( y a todos los seguidores) muchos momentos "kawaii" y un romance épico. Muchas gracias!

**Lavi-hime 4E -3****:** Hola bella, pues Reegan es el malo, malote! Jejeje+++ Espero no causarte una decepción con este capítulo, y llenar tus expectativas. Por supuesto que me daré mi vuelta por tus historias que me recomiendas (las cuales estoy segura fnalizaste ya… ) ah que pena, te he fallado..

**Lee Ab Koi****:** Que puedo decir… Nadie me había dejado tantos comentarios y seguido Me llena de felicidad y satisfacción, cada palabra tuya me motivo muchismo a escribir este capítulo (no es broma) tu fuiste la personita clave que me llevo a continuar esto, recordándome el compromiso que tengo conmigo misma a terminar y sobre a lindas fans como tú.

**velka98****:** Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, en verdad que me hacen el día comentarios como el tuyo

**Kumi Shihori****:** Ahh que observadora, si definitivamente lo que hace mejorar la escritura de cualquier persona desde mi punto de vista son tres factores: primeramente la madurez adquirida por cada experiencia vivida, la cultura que obtengas de cada lectura y por último el amor con que hagas las cosas. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo en leer mi historia

Bueno esto ha sido todo, espero que este capítulo pese a no tener mucho romance le haya gustado. Deben tener paciencia , que más me gustaría a mí que escribir puras cosas melosas, pero, una buena historia debe tener de todo… Les adelantó que para el próximo capítulo aunaremos en el pasado de Reegan, es decir, como fue su convivencia con Hinamori en esos 10 años en que se ausentó. Ya le permitimos hacer muchas cosas malas al condenado, es hora de saber el por qué las hace :p

Gracias por leerme y cuídense mucho!


End file.
